Shinigami's Prophesy
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Shinigami est un Dieu, on ne doit pas énervé un Dieu... Sauce mythologique à la G Boy !
1. Légende

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … Et vi, encore eux ^^

****

Couples : Ce sera la surprise

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie, Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moua et gna gna gna et gna gna gna

****

Ch'tite note : Je sais que vous allez me tuer mais je commence encore un autre fic pour ne pas changer et surtout pour me rajouter un peu plus de travail ( Déjà que j'en ai pas mal avec les autres -_- ). Mais je pense que cette histoire vaut le coup d'être mise car j'ai eut une idée de génie, si si, je vous assure que ça m'arrive, enfin…. Pour moi s'en est une. ^_^. Je précise qu'au début on est dans l'univers de Gundam Wing mais après ça va dériver dans du Magic/ Fantastic ( Style X de clamp car je suis en plein dedans ^^ ). Bon, y'a aussi tout ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'à présent ou voir en animé alors ça va donner quelque chose de bizarre mais c'est vous qui me direz si ça vous plait.

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

-Légende -

Dans un temple, perdu sur le versant d'une montage, avait été édifié autrefois le Temple de Shinigami. On y trouve personne, car ce temple a été abandonné, mais il y demeure encore un livre lui aussi oublié de tous qui contient une légende … qui fait trembler le monde. Cette crainte de voir un jour son retour …

Il y a bien longtemps, alors que les hommes se découvraient à peine eux-mêmes, naquit un conflit opposant les anges aux démons. Dans le clan des démons, Shinigami fut le premier à déclarer cette guerre. Il trouvait pathétique ces pauvres créatures mortelles qu'étaient les hommes. Shinigami voulait refaire le monde à sa façon, où il y régnerait en maître. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'ouvrir la porte des Enfers afin de libérer les créatures démoniaque qui y sont. C'est de la qu'est né le conflit qui va par la suite l'opposer à l'archange Gabriel, défenseur des hommes et de cette planète. 

Shinigami trouva en Gabriel un adversaire de taille et cela devint vite un amusement pour lui, bien qu'il ne renonçait pas à détruire le monde. Pendant de longues années, les affrontements entre Shinigami et Gabriel faisaient rage, causant d'importants dégâts aux civilisations terrestres. Le Paradis était certes fort mais face à la puissance de l'Enfer, il avait tout le mal du monde à triompher. 

Néanmoins, Gabriel réussi à mettre en échec Shinigami mais au prix de sa vie. Dans cette bataille ultime, les 2 ennemis trouvèrent la mort. Mais ils ont aussi scellé le destin de 2 personnes: Celles de leurs réincarnations futures. Shinigami promit alors que ce monde serait sien, à n'importe qu'elle prix et que même Gabriel ne pourrait l'en empêcher …

Le temple de Shinigami fut scellé pour que la porte des Enfers ne puisse jamais être réveillée. 5 Temples furent édifiés afin d'empêcher le réveille de l'héritier du Dieu de la Mort. Mais une personne ne l'entendait pas de cette façon…

****

A SUIVRE

Bon, je sais que c'est court mais c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain ^^. Naan, je rigole, dite moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez et si je continue car cette histoire va être longue et je voudrais pas m'aventurer dedans surtout si personne ne va la lire. 


	2. Le réveille

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … Et vi, encore eux ^^

****

Couples : Ce sera la surprise

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie, Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Je fais que les emprunter mais va savoir quand je les rendrais ^^ Par contre, La jeune fille aux cheveux noir du début ( Dont je veux pas citer le nom de suite et pi vous verrez de quoi je parle ) et bien elle, elle est à moi ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Je passe que je suis fêlé de faire ce fic mais bon. Pour l'instant on reste dans l'à peu près Gundam Wing mais ça va pas tarder à dérapé dans du X de Clamp à ma sauce ( inspiré par tout ce que j'ai lu ou vu + mon inspiration = …

Duo: Mélange dangereux ^^

Law: Hey ! C'est pas vrai -_-. En plus t'es pas à plaindre dans celui là, car tu vas vraiment être….

Duo: Vi je sais, et non, on vous dira rien ^^ Mais avant de commencé, réponds aux reveiws

Law: Oki ^^

****

Akuma: Voilà la suite qui commence pour de bon car le chap 1 est en faite qu'un prologue ^^

****

Makena: Merci beaucoup et voili la suite en espérant que ça te plaise

****

Kaory: Merci, et tu verras bien qui est la réincarnation de Gabriel ^^ Mais je pense que ça va être difficile pour Le Dieu de la Mort d'être gentil, surtout s'il veut détruire le monde, je te le rappel ^_______^

Bon, vraiment merci à toute les 3 car ce fic est un de mes projet fou que j'aime bien, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ainsi qu'à d'autre. Bonne Lecture.

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Le réveil -

Quelque part sur terre, dans l'ombre d'une forêt peu hospitalière, gît un temple construit autrefois en l'honneur de Shinigami, sur le versant de la montagne de feu. Ce temple est connu d'une poignée d'homme seulement car tout le monde a voulu l'oublier. L'oublier pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas. Que les hommes sont stupides, l'oublie n'empêche pas une prophétie de se réaliser, car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour faire perdurer cette légende…

Une jeune femme traverse la cour de ce temple qui semblait désert. Elle est habillée d'un kimono rouge sang brodé de fleurs noirs. Ses longs cheveux suivent la courbe du mince tissu moulant ses formes de femme qui flottent dans l'air comme si des fils invisibles les empêchaient de toucher le sol. Elle s'arrête devant un autel où de l'encens brûle, parfumant cette atmosphère macabre. Sur l'autel repose une petite coupelle recouverte d'inscriptions et de dessins très anciens. Elle dépose sur cet objet sacré une dague dont le manche est orné de pierres précieuses avec un dragon aux yeux améthyste.

La jeune fille s'assoit devant l'autel, joignant ses mains comme pour entamer une prière. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau s'éparpillent sur le kimono et le sol. Ses 2 prunelles fixent alors la dague. Ses yeux ont la couleur du sang, contrastant avec son teint de porcelaine, lui donnant l'allure d'un fantôme. Elle prend la dague et s'entaille la veine du poignet droit, laissant couler le liquide rouge dans la coupelle. Puis elle entama sa prière:

__

Shinigami, Dieu de la Mort

Toi dont le nom fait trembler le monde,

Toi qui d'un regard peut faire taire ton ennemi.

Tu as échoué autrefois,

Mais c'est l'heure…

L'heure de ton réveil.

Ce monde n'attend que toi,

Il te demande de le délivrer de cette folie,

De ces bourreaux que sont les hommes qui le détruisent,

Viens nous délivrer.

Réveille-toi …Shinigami !

*****************************************************

Dans l'espace, les gundams livraient bataille contre des armures mobiles de Oz. La bataille tournait à l'avantage des 5 pilotes lorsque le Deathscythe stoppa net de combattre. 

-DUO !!!!! Baka !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Crie le soldat parfait.

Rien, aucune réponse de la part du pilote 02. Cependant, les agents de Oz avaient repéré l'inactivité du Gundam 02 et fonçaient droit dessus. 

-PUTAIN, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'énerve Heero.

Toujours aucune réponse. Wufei apparut sur le moniteur du pilote 01.

-Laisse le faire le malin, on file.

Mais Heero ne semblait pas du même avis. Il s'inquiétait pour Duo et se dirigea vers lui pour écarter les Léo qui s'en approchaient.

-Quatre, appelle Heero, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le pilote du Sandrock vit alors le Wing tentant de protéger un Deathscythe inactif contre une vingtaine de Léo??? Il fonça pour aider son ami, laissant les autres M-S à Trowa qui s'en sortirait mieux que les 2 autres. ^^. 

-Heero, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Duo ?

-Je ne sais pas, il s'est soudainement arrêté, j'ai aucune réponse

-Duo ? Appelle le blond. Tu m'entends ?

Comme le petit blond n'eut pas de réponse, il fit appel à son don d'empathie, afin de savoir comme allait son ami. Mais quand il eut trouvé Duo, il se plia en 2 sous la douleur, il voyait en son ami la souffrance et……. La Mort. 

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!

-Quatre, crie Trowa en entendant le pilote 04 hurler

Le Heavyarms se débarrassa du dernier Léo puis se dirigea vers les autres, seul Wufei était en retrait. 

-Quatre, répond moi, appelle le brun.

-La souffrance, le mal… La Mort, murmure le blond

-!!!!

Trowa ne comprenait rien mais la situation devenait grave.

-Wufei, couvre notre retraite, ordonne Trowa, Heero tu t'occupes de Duo et moi, je prends Quatre.

Ils s'exécutèrent, même si Wufei grommela quelques mots inaudibles mais dont on pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas des mots doux ^___^. Ils arrivèrent à leur repère situé quelque part en Chine. Trowa et Heero sortirent en même temps de leur gundam pour aller voir ce qui se passait dans ceux des 2 autres. Quatre était évanoui. Le grand brun sorti doucement le blond du siège puis le déposa à terre. 

-Tro…wa !!!

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, ça va ?

-Moi oui, mais… Duo ?

Le blondinet se releva rapidement pour voir Heero en train de porter le pilote 02. Il était inconscient. 

-Comment… va-t-il ? Demande Quatre 

-Il est évanoui, mais je me demande bien pourquoi ?

-Lui qui se vante d'être Shinigami, il est peu résistant, lâche Wufei qui venait d'arriver.

Heero se contente d'un bref regard puis conduit Duo à l'infirmerie. Il appela Sally. Elle était arrivée aussi vite qu'elle put et examina Duo. Puis, elle ressorti de la pièce.

-Alors ? Interroge Quatre 

-Il va bien mais, il y a un truc qui me tracasse….

-Quoi ? Demande Heero

-On dirait qu'il est plongé dans son inconscient et je… Ne sais pas comment le sortir de là.

Tous les pilotes la regardèrent surpris.

-Tu veux dire que Maxwell est dans le coma ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça, mais… Oui, d'une certaine façon, répondit Sally. 

Un grand silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. Wufei qui observait Heero et vit bien qu'il était inquiet pour le pilote 02. Maudit sois ce natté pour qui Heero avait tant d'affection. Mais il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, c'est lui qui aura Heero et pas ce crétin. Heero se dirigea vers la chambre où était allongé l'américain. Il le fixe avant de lâcher.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir Baka !

****

****************************************

POV de Duo

Où suis-je ? Il fait étrangement noir ici. Je ne comprends plus rien, j'étais en train de me battre quand une douleur m'a pris et je suis tombé inconscient. INCONSCIENT ???? Shit, mais je suis où ? Bon, je vais marcher pour en savoir un peu plus. Mais où ? Il n'y rien que le noir et le vide autour de moi ? 

KYYYYAAAAAA !!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que ????? C'est quoi cette chose ?

-Je suis toi

Hein !!!!! Tu peux…

-Entendre tout ce que tu dis, oui, car je suis toi

-Mais… Comment ???

-Tu as en toi quelque chose de spécial

-Hein !!! Pardon ???

-Je suis le Shinigami que tu as en toi.

-Shinigami ????

-Oui, tu es…Sa réincarnation

-Attend ! Tu veux dire que je suis vraiment LE Dieu de la Mort ?

-Pas encore puisque je suis là en face de toi.

-Je comprends pas ???? -_-

-Nous sommes 2 pour le même corps et si tu ne m'acceptes pas, je devrais…

-Me tuer ?

-Non, te dominer pour prendre le dessus sur ta personnalité car si je te tue, je me condamne aussi à la mort.

-Et si j'accepte ?

-Nous ne formerons plus qu'un

-Cool, Euh… Attend, tu connais tout de moi ?

-Si tu veux parler de tes sentiments pour Heero, oui et je t'assure que même si tu es Shinigami, tu ne lui feras rien car si nous sommes un, je l'aimerais aussi, tout comme toi.

-C'est un peu compliqué pour moi mais… J'accepte, je veux devenir Shinigami 

Les 2 corps se rapprochent comme pour fusionner ensemble.

****

FIN de POV

***************************************************

Dans la chambre du malade, tous les pilotes étaient là, espérant que Duo reviendrait à lui.

-Pfff, il a essayé de faire son malin et voilà ce qui lui arrive, lâche Wufei

Quatre le fusille du regard. C'est tout de même de leur ami qu'il s'agissait. De toute façon, Wufei agissait simplement pour avoir les faveurs de Heero et le blond le savait très bien. Soudain, Duo remua et se leva pour se mettre en position assise

-Duo ? appelle Heero, ravi de le voir se réveiller.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile, tu nous as fichu dans le pétrin avec tes conneries, crie le chinois sans attendre

Duo se leva sans un mot pour sortir mais le chinois ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'attrapa par le col, prêt à lui décrocher une magnifique droite. Duo arrêta le poing du chinois dans la paume de sa main assez facilement, comme si l'américain savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, laissant Wufei stupéfait par sa riposte.

-A l'avenir, ne me parle plus jamais comme ça Wufei, répondit Duo avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Puis il laissa les autres pilotes et sorti de la pièce.

****

A SUIVRE

Shi-Sama : Aie ! Shinigami is back

Law : Yes et ça va chauffer ^^

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve face à Duo 

Shi-sama : Parce que c'est drôle ^^

Wufei : -_-

Duo : En tout cas, j'espère que c'est avec moi que Heero va finir

Law : Ca, on verra ^^ Bon, laissez-moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	3. Yoru

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … Et vi, encore eux ^^

****

Couples : Ce sera la surprise

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi et pis on s'en fou de toute manière car on peut leur faire ce qu'on veut ^^

G-Boys: On est mal barré -_-

Law: Exacte * grand sourire shinigamique * par contre, la prêtresse du temple de Shinigami est à mwa ^^ et le prochain personnage aussi ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Réponse aux reviews ( d4ailleurs, je constate que beaucoup son en vacance car le nombre se réduit considérablement ou alors il me boycotte ^^)

****

Carina2 : Voili la suiteuh ^^

****

Squallinou : Ne t'inquiet pas, Duo est Shinigami, il est capable de faire ce qu'il veut ^^. Et puis, c'est juste…. Euh… une réforme de notre planéte qu'il veut faire ^^. Bon, il veut aussi le dominer, mais c'est mineur, ne ? Bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Kisu !   
  
**Akuma : *** blush * Merchi, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

****

Mely : Quoi est Gabriel ? Tu voudrais pas essayer de me soutirer des infos. Bah je te le diras pô ^^, sinon c'est pô drôle et y'a plus de raison d'être de cette fic. Voici la suite que tu attend avec impatience ( mais tu ne saura toujours pas qui est Gabriel ^^ )  
  
**Makena :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review #^^#  
  
**Kaory :** Mais si Duo est Shinigami ^^. Wufei, jouer un méchant…. Euh…. ^_____^. Tu verras bien ^^. Pour Gabriel, je dirais absolument rien, tu verra, lit donc la suite ^^  


Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie, entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages.

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Yoru -

Dans le temple de Shinigami, une certaine agitation se faisait ressentir. La prêtresse se déplaça du bâtiment central au bâtiment de gauche. Elle avait déjà accompli la première partie du rituel dans la pièce centrale, considéré comme la salle du trône du Dieu de la Mort. Elle entra dans une grande salle sombre. Les quelques fenêtres donnaient au soleil la possibilité d'éclairer une énorme statue de pierre qui gisait là, en plein centre. Cette statue était noire comme la nuit et seul deux diamants mauves brillaient à l'emplacement des yeux. 

La prêtresse s'arrêta devant l'immense dragon de pierre qui avait vécu autrefois au côté de son maître: Shinigami. Elle le fixa un instant, semblant se perdre dans la mer améthyste de ses yeux. Elle esquiva un petit sourire avant de dire:

-C'est le moment de revivre Yoru [1]

La jeune fille s'assit devant le dragon, toujours de marbre. Elle déposa la petite coupelle pleine de sang devant elle, pris la dague et commença à dessiner d'étranges symboles sur le sol, formant ainsi un cercle. Ce rituel finit, elle déposa la dague vers la coupelle puis joignit les mains pour réciter une formule:

__

Yoru, Maître de la nuit,

Dragon fidèle à la Mort,

Ton maître t'appelle.

Les anges t'ont rendus de pierre

Par mon sang,

Je te redonne la vie.

Brise ta coquille de marbre

Et rejoint ton Maître.

A peine la prière finit que les symboles du dessin sur le sol se mettent à briller. La pierre commence à se fissurer de tous les côtés. En quelques minutes, le dragon brise sa prison de marbre, déployant ses grandes ailes noires, fixant la prêtresse de ses yeux améthyste. La jeune fille se relève faisait face à ce dragon menacent. Elle s'approche de lui et pose une de ses mains blanches sur sa cuirasse noire. Le dragon ne rechigne pas sous les caresses de la prêtresse.

-Tu dois prendre une autre apparence si tu veux trouver ton maître, lui dit-elle

Le dragon la regarde, se recule et s'enveloppe d'une lumière sombre avant de devenir un dragon, pas plus haut qu'une cinquantaine de centimètre. Il regarde une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de prendre son envol.

-Va Yoru ! Trouve Shinigami et ramène-le chez lui.

*****************************************************

Duo était maintenant dans sa chambre qu'il partageait bien évidemment avec Heero. Il se regardait dans le miroir comme pour regarder si un détail sur lui avait changé.

-Shinigami, murmure-t-il

Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu essayer ses pouvoirs qu'il sentait affluer en lui mais quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Duo ??

L'américain se retourna pour voir le japonais qui avait l'air un peu désorienté. 

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il pour casser le silence

-Parfaitement, répondit-il avec assurance

L'américain se rapproche du japonais mais un chinois de leur connaissance casse l'ambiance en entrant lui aussi et sans autorisation.

-Maxwell, je peux te parler ?

-Pourquoi faire Wu ? Demanda sournoisement Duo

-J'ai à te parler

-Roooooo, j'ai blessé ton ego, Wu ? [2]

Le chinois le fusille du regard. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas normal, il…. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, il allait devoir sérieusement le surveiller, en plus de leur concurrence pour la même personne. En tout cas, il allait devoir aller voir ses anciens pour leur demander conseil. Duo le regardait toujours avec son air supérieur et moqueur. 

-Pas du tout, je te parlerais plus tard

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant les 2 pilotes seuls. Ses pensées étaient maintenant centrées sur ce qui venait de ce produire. Il devait absolument se rendre au Temple Seiryû, et vite. Pendant que Wufei s'éloignait, Duo reporta son attention sur Heero. La personne qu'il convoitait depuis le début de leur rencontre. Mais ce masque de glace que Heero s'imposait ne laissait rien passer, pas une seule émotion. 

-"Tant pis, je l'aurais, Shinigami a toujours ce qu'il veut"

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et son compagnon d'arme l'avait remarqué, laissant échapper de l'inquiétude. Il décida de jouer avec ça.

-Alors comme ça on se fait du souci pour moi Hee-chan ?

Heero s'empressa de reprendre son masque du Perfect Soldier et répondit un bref "Hn" avant de sortir de la chambre. Duo aimait bien le voir ainsi car le soldat parfait était pas si parfait que l'on pouvait le croire ^^. Il était maintenant seul dans la pièce.

****

POV de Duo

Wufei est vraiment stupide, s'il croit une seconde qu'il va arriver à avoir Heero, il se trompe lourdement. J'ai bien l'impression que je ne laisse pas Hee-chan indifférent comparé au nombre de fois où ce stupide chinois lui a fait des avances et qu'il l'a jeté, j'ai déjà plus de chance que lui. [3] Et puis, je suis sur qu'il se faisait du souci puisque j'ai entendu que c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici. Bon, je m'occuperais de ça un peu plus tard, essayons d'abord cses pouvoirs. Après tout je suis Shinigami, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais lesquelles j'ai et comment je peux les utiliser. Shit, c'est pas juste, pourquoi on m'a pas livré un mode d'emploi. [4] Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est cette ombre noir qui bouge derrière ma fenêtre. 

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Une bestiole entre à toute vitesse, faisant le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur le bureau à côté de l'ordi de mon bien-aimé. Je peux clairement voir que c'est un dragon. Un petit dragon noir avec des yeux améthyste. Comme moi….

__

/Bonjour Maître/

-Hein !!!!

Mais comment peut-il me parler ??? Je comprend rien du tout -_-'

__

/Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?/

-Heu… Non, je devrais ?

__

/Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est une des conséquences de la réincarnation. Je suis Yoru votre dragon, créé à votre image Maître, je suis votre Alter Ego/

-Mon dragon….Mon Alter Ego…. Mais au fait, comment je peux t'entendre ?

__

/Nous parlons par télépathie, enfin pas encore, mais cela reviendra. Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener chez toi./

-Chez moi ??? Mais chez moi, c'est ici, avec les autres pilotes "et surtout avec Heero"

__

/Je suis envoyé pour te ramener à ton temple/

-Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu veux, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas.

__

/Mais rien ne vous retiens Maître, vous n'avez qu'à emmener ce jeune garçon avec vous/

-Comment ça ? Je t'interdis de lire mes pensées, je m'énerve

__

/Désolé Maître, je ne voulais pas vous offenser/

Devant moi, le dragon baisse la tête jusque sur la table comme pour me monter sa totale soumission et son embarras. Je le regarde avec un regard sévère. Ce regard si dur que je ne me connaissais pas lui semble pourtant habituel.

__

/Pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre esprit Maître, mais je voulais vous faciliter la tache vu que vous ne vous souvenez pas de tout/

-Bien, je lâche, ne recommence plus, sauf si je te le demande.

Le dragon baisse encore la tête en guise de réponse. 

-Yoru, nous partirons au temple dans quelques jours, mais avant, je voudrais que tu me montres comment me servir de certains de mes pouvoirs. 

__

/Bien Maître, mais vous savez, une personne peut vous y aider sur une simple incantation/

-Peut-être, mais il faudrait bien que d'ici un semaine, je sache au moins parler avec toi par télépathie car tu ne peux pas être présent.

__

/Pourquoi je ne peux être avec vous Maître ?/

-Les hommes ne sont pas habitués à voir des dragons, je ne veux pas que l'on te voit ici

Il me semble qu'il a comprit mais je ne sais pas où il va pouvoir ce planquer.

/Je me cacherais dehors, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler pour que je vienne, répondit-il en devinant mes pensées. Je vous suivrais comme votre ombre, invisible aux yeux de ceux qui vous entoure/ 

Sur ce, il rebaissa la tête. Cela me fait un peu pitié de le voir faire ses révérences incessantes. Je m'approche du perchoir improvisé et lui caresse la tête. Il apprécie ça, et me le montre dans un regard plein de gratitude. 

__

/Je vais donc partir si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Maître/

-Bien, mais fait tout de même attention à toi

Il semble surpris par ma phrase, apparemment Shinigami doit pas être ainsi avec lui. Dommage, il fait un animal de compagnie parfait. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, un dragon, animal de compagnie ? Enfin, peut-être que oui, vu que je suis le Dieu de la Mort. Je regarde le petit dragon sortir par la fenêtre, faisait de l'obscurité son manteau de sécurité. Il disparaît dans le noir alors que je referme la fenêtre.

Tout ceci me trouble. Etre Shinigami, avoir un Temple, un dragon, qu'est-ce que je vais encore bien pouvoir découvrir en m'y rendant ? Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne m'a pas menti et que Heero ne craint rien, sinon… Bah ! Chuis con, je peux même pas le tuer car sinon je me condamne. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est conquérir Heero, le reste, on verra en temps voulu.

****

FIN de POV

Une sourire shinigamique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'américain puis il sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres pilotes certainement dans le salon, vacant à leur occupation.

****

A SUIVRE

Duo * arrive en courant * Tiens, cadeau ^^ * repart en courant *

Law: Hein * observe la boule noir qu'elle tient dans les mains*

Shi-sama: C'est quoi ce truc ? * Se penche pour l'observer et voir un œil mauve *

Law * TILT * DUO ?!?!!?? Reviens ici, je suis pas une garderie à dragon

Duo * de loin * Merchi Law ^^

Law: Saleté 

Shi-sama: Oh non, on va devoir garder Yoru

Yoru: Mais chuis gentil mwa * chibis eyes *

Law & Shi-sama : Mais vi, t'es KAWAIIIIII

Duo: "hi hi, j'ai bien fait de leur confier, bon débarras ^^ "

************************************************

[1]Law : Yoru veut dire "Nuit", j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec pour le compagnon animal de Shinigami ^^

[2] Law: Aucun tact et il frappe là ou ça fait mal

Duo: Bah pourquoi se prendre la tête avec une phrase trop longue alors qu'on peut l'expédier avec trois fois rien

Law: Irrécupérable -_- 

[3] Shi-sama : désolée pour les fans inconditionnels de Wufei, mais je crois que Law va pas lui faire de cadeaux dans cette fic…

[4] Duo: C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Law: Je jette l'éponge, Shi ?

Shi-sama: Ben en fait, c'est à toi de les redécouvrir Duo

Duo: C'est pô juste, pourquoi c'est pas là, tout emballé et prêt à l'emploi, un peu comme le surgelé quoi ?

Shi-sama: -_-°

Law : Pizza surgelée, Duo, pizza

Shi-sama : -_-°°°

************************************************

Law : Bon, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Filature

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail: Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … Et vi, encore eux ^^

****

Couples : Bah, vous avez bien vu qu'il y a 2 et 5 qui courent après 1, mais qui va l'avoir ^^

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru et la prêtresse oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Merci pour les quelques revieweurs et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.

****

Makena : Tu vas bientôt savoir ce que Wu va devoir vérifier ^^. Merci pour ton soutiens et tes reviews ^_____^  
  
**Mely :** Il est mimi mon Yoru ^^. Pour les pouvoirs de Duo tu va devoir attendre mais… Naaan, je dirais rien. En veux-tu en voilà, la suiteuh  
  
**Chris :** Je te dirais rien du tout même avec une attaque des chibis eyes, je suis une méssante fille et j'adore ça ^^.

Duo: C'est claire T_T

Law: OOOHHH t'a pas à te plaindre en tant que Chouchou en titre

Duo: Mouaih… Ca veut dire que je suis avec Hee-chan ^^

Law: On verra, si t'es gentil avec mwa

Duo: Je savais bien que ça serais pas gratuit. Sorry Chris, mais t'en saura pas plus  
  
  
Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est Yoru, sinon en normal ben c'est Duo ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages.

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Filature -

La jeune fille à la peau porcelaine se dirigea cette fois-ci vers l'opposé de la salle où se trouvait il y a quelques instant Yoru, le dragon de Shinigami. Elle entra et regarda la salle, plongé dans le noir le plus obscure. Elle regarda les chandeliers et l'un après l'autre, ils s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce. Au fond, se trouvait une sorte d'immense portail. Sur ce portail était dessinés toutes sortes de symboles, avec des créatures diaboliques. On y retrouvait notamment, le dragon aux yeux améthyste ainsi que Shinigami. Cette porte, n'était autre que celle qui relie la terre aux enfers.

-Bientôt, Shinigami te rouvrira et à ce moment là, même les anges ne pourront plus rien faire.

La prêtresse explosa de rire. Un rire fin mais diabolique.

*****************************************************

**POV de Duo**

J'étais dans la salle commune mais je remarquais que le petit dragon n'était pas avec nous.

-Où est Wu ? Je demande à Quatre qui jouait au échec avec Trowa.

-Il est allé dans sa chambre, il avait l'air furieux. 

-Ah ! 

- Ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ? Questionne Trowa sans quitter son jeu du regard. [1]

-P'tet' bien qu'oui, p'tet' bien qu'non ^^

Quatre soupire devant mon manque de sérieux. Après tout, j'ai faillis les faire tuer à cause de mon "accident". Je trouve que Quatre s'est vite remis de son intrusion dans mon esprit; Il a l'air de se poser pas mal de question sur moi. Je lui répondrais peut-être, mais plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil à Heero qui est avec son fidèle ordinateur. Il pianote sur le clavier. Je préférais qu'il pianote sur moi. ^^. Bon, pensons à autre chose, je vais allez voir ce que fabrique notre dragon national, il me paraît pas très clair. Il avait l'air soupçonneux sur mon comportement. Peut-être qu'il…. Nan, c'est impossible qu'il sache.

Je me dirige dans le couloir et jette un regard dans la chambre de Wuffy. Il est en train de faire son sac. Je rentre et lui lance:

-Tu vas où ?

-C'est pas tes oignons Maxwell, réplique-t-il sèchement.

Ouuuu, il a pas l'air content le Wuffy. Serait-ce parce que je l'ai envoyé valser devant notre petit japonais. 

-Tu pars loin d'ici j'espère ^^, je lui fais en m'appuyant contre la porte.

-Je serais pas très loin, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Et ne crois pas que tu peux t'accaparer Heero comme ça.

-La chasse est ouverte depuis longtemps Wu, et je crois bien que je suis loin devant toi, je réplique avec un grand sourire.

Il me fusille du regard. Apparemment, ça lui plaît pas ce que je viens de dire. Y'a que la vérité qui fâche. 

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné Maxwell, fit Wufei en finissant son sac.

Le chinois se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais je lui barre légèrement la route. Ses 2 yeux ébène me fixe intensément, comme s'il voulait en savoir plus rien qu'en lisant dans mes yeux.

-Hôte toi de mon chemin Maxwell.

-Mais j'y suis depuis le début, je fais en soutenant son regard. Et crois moi, je l'aurais. 

Je me décale légèrement et le laisse passe. Il s'éloigne dans le couloir avec son sac. J'aimerais bien savoir où il va ? Mais j'y pense, j'ai un espion idéal pour le savoir. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. J'essaye d'appeler Yoru par télépathie

__

/Oui, Shinigami ?/

/J'ai besoin que tu suives un de mes coéquipiers qui ne vas pas tarder à partir/ [2]

__

/Celui qui répond au nom de Wufei ?/

/Oui, c'est bien lui. Tu vas le suivre et tu me diras où il est allé et ce qu'il va y faire/

__

/Bien Maître/

/Hey ! Au passage, appelle-moi Duo et pas Maître/

__

/Bien Maî… Euh… Duo/

****

POV de Wufei

Pour qui il se prend cet avorton ? Il a beau être Shinigami, il n'aura pas Heero. Je me retrouve dans la salle commune avec 3 paires d'yeux fixés sur moi.

-Tu vas où ? Me demande Quatre un peu paniqué. Ce n'est pas Duo qui…

-Nan, je le coupe gentiment. Vu qu'on a quartier libre, je me rend chez mes anciens, cela fait un moment que je leur ais pas rendu visite. " Mais c'est surtout pour Duo "

Trowa replongea son nez dans son jeu. Seul Heero me regardait.

-Tu y vas avec Nataku ? Me demande-t-il avec son ton si froid.

-Oui, je reviendrais dans quelques jours, je rajoute en allez vers la porte du garage. 

Je tourne la poignée puis descend les escaliers. En bas, se trouvent nos gundams et le mien est assez près de cette foutu sortie. Plus vite je pars, plus vite je reviens. Tiens, j'entends des pas. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Heero. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ???? Oups, je crois que je suis en train de rougir. Fixe autre chose, bon sang !

-Je…. Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu ne peux pas ouvrir le portail et partir en même temps, me répond-il simplement.

Et moi qui…. Bah, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. Le cas Shinigami avant les amours. Bien que laisser Heero seul ici…. Non pas qu'il soit seul mais cela donne champ libre à cet imbécile de natté. Raaa, maudit soit tu Shinigami. Quand je serais de retour…. Je monte dans mon gundam et fais signe à Heero que c'est Ok. Puis je pars, direction le temple de Seiryû. 

Vous allez me demander ce que c'est, ne ? Et bien, Seiryû est le dragon bleu de l'Est. Ce temple est l'un des 5 qui bloque la porte des enfers donc il protége la terre de l'éventuel réouverture de la porte des enfers. Je ne sais pas qui garde les autres, tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ma naissance et cela depuis des générations, ma famille garde le temple de Seiryû pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas. Or, je crains que Shinigami soit de retour vu le comportement bizarre de Duo. 

J'atterris près d'un grand temple de couleur bleu. Je descend de mon Nataku et rentre dedans. J'avance jusqu'à un autel où se trouvent 4 statuettes; 3 représentent des hommes et la dernière un dragon. On m'a toujours dit que le moment venu, il faudrait les réveiller. Moi, Wufei réveiller des statues ! Je ne comprends vraiment rien aux anciens textes mais je m'exécute quand même. Je dépose un sac sur le côté, et m'installe face aux statues de marbre. Je prends la dague et coupe le bout de mon doigt pour faire couler un peu de sang sur chacune d'entre elle, puis je récite les écrits du vieux texte:

__

Par mon sang

Et par mes forces,

Moi, le fidèle serviteur de Seiryû

Je vous demande votre aide

Esprits du passé.

Les petites statues se mettent alors à briller, puis une violente explosion me pousse à terre. Je comprend plus rien, je…. Merde alors, les 4 statuettes ont pris vie. [3] Je les regarde, complètement éberlué [4] par ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Il y a 3 spectres de mes ancêtres et un dragon mais qui semble en chair et en os, lui. Gloups, qu'est-ce que c'est cette sorcellerie ? Le dragon de couleur vert émeraude me fixe avec ses 2 prunelles d'un vert tout aussi intense. Puis il fixe un point invisible situé derrière moi.

****

POV de Yoru

Se pourrait-il que ce garçon soit le descendant de…. En tout cas, s'il est au temple de Seiryû, il doit certainement savoir pour mon Maître. Il a même réveillé le dragon de l'Est. Merde, je me suis fait grillé par ce dragon de pacotille. Bon, je m'en vais avant d'avoir des ennuis, de toute façon, j'ai assez de renseignement pour le moment, enfin…. J'espère que cela conviendra à mon Maître. 

****

FIN de POV

Alors que dans le temple, Wufei se remettait de ses émotions, un petit dragon noir regagna le ciel pour aller avertir Shinigami du réveil d'un de ses futurs ennemis. 

****

A SUIVRE

Voili, c'est tout pour le moment, bah vi, faut bien du suspense ^^

************************************************

[1] Duo: Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on pose cette question ?

G-Boys: Parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour énerver Wu comme ça

Wufei: C'EST WUFEI LES MECS, PUTAIN DE @#çè'(t_ç:!$

Duo: ^^

[2] Finalement, ça lui revient facilement ^^

[3] Law: Va falloir que je donne des cours de magie à Wu

Shi-sama: C'est clair, sinon il est pas prêt de rivaliser avec Duo

Wufei: Bah pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis un dragon

Shi-sama: Ben… C'est Law qui lui a apprit plein de sort alors t'es mal barré

Duo: Très mal barré ^^

Wufei: -_-

[4] Shi-sama : et non pas " hurluberlu "…

Law : bah ! Tu me comprends ! C'est le principal !^^°

Shi-sama : *soupir*

************************************************

Bon, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

KISU !

Law


	5. Le dragon de l'Est

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … Et vi, encore eux ^^

****

Couples : Bah, vous avez bien vu qu'il y a 2 et 5 qui courent après 1, mais qui va l'avoir ^^

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie (UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru, la prêtresse, les ancêtres de Wu ainsi que le nouveau dragon émeraude sont à moi ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Ze continu ma version de GW à la clamp et ça va pas tarder à ce voir ^^

****

Mely: Mici pour ton review qui est…. Le seul d'ailleurs… snif….La suite est écrite pour … environ les 5 chapitres suivant mais vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de review, je les publie au compte goutte ^^. T'inquiet pas, je l'arrêterais pas, j'aime trop ce fic pour ça et pis, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire mwa, tant pis si les autres le lisent po, na ! Voici la suite rien que pour toi

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages.

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Le dragon de l'Est -

****

POV de Wufei

Je reste le cul par terre à regarder ce dragon émeraude et les 3 spectres qui tourne en rond depuis que je les ai réveillé. 

-Wufei ! 

-Euh…. Oui, je réponds pas très sûr de moi

Un spectre s'avance vers moi et me fixe avec ses yeux vitreux. Je peux voir le temple à travers sa tête. Argh quel horreur, dites-moi que je rêve. [1]

-Pourquoi nous as-tu réveillé ? Demande le spectre qui est devant moi.

-Et bien…. Il semble que Shinigami se soit réveillé.

-Il semble ou il est réveillé ? 

-Il l'est, je réponds vite avant de me faire manger par le spectre qui a vraiment l'air menaçant.

Le spectre rejoint les autres. Il semble parler une langue qui m'est inconnu. Puis, ils se tournent vers moi, me fixant comme si je portais la peste sur moi.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Non, j'aurais du entendre quelque chose ?

Le spectre du milieu soupira.

-Wufei, l'heure est grave et il faut à tout prix que tu prennes connaissance de tes pouvoirs.

-Mes pouvoirs ????? Je demande interdit.

-Oui, Tu es l'héritier du clan des dragons et par conséquent tu as d'immenses pouvoirs. Seulement, tu ne les as pas encore développé. Shinigami est un être sournois qui doit déjà avoir la quasi totalité de ses pouvoirs en main. Il faut que tu les développes au plus vite, si tu veux pouvoirs protéger cette planète du sort que ce Dieu de la Mort lui réserve. 

Je les écoute attentivement, même si je n'en crois pas un mot. 

-Pour t'accompagner, voici Xiwang [2], le dragon de l'Est, véritable réincarnation de Seiryû.

-Seiryû, vous voulez dire que ce dragon minianature est la réincarnation du Dieu de l'Est ?

__

/ HEY! Surveille ton langue, je suis bien plus imposant que ça /

-Hein ???? Mais… Mais comment tu parles ???

__

/ Par télépathie, imbécile /

-Xiwang, un peu de respect pour ton Maître, gronde un spectre.

Le dragon baisse la tête. Pour ma part, je suis sur le cul (et ce depuis le début ^^). Le dragon vient vers moi, se posant sur mes jambes.

__

/ Je vais t'aider à mieux contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu en as besoin /

-Bonne décision Xiwang, fit un spectre. Nous allons partir si tu n'as plus besoin de nous Wufei. Nous te contacterons par Xiwang si nécessaire.

Sur ce, les 3 spectres s'envolèrent je ne sais où, me laissant seul avec ce dragon émeraude. 

__

/ Tu n'as pas l'air très doué on dirait ! /

-Hey ! Je ne savais pas que ma mission consisterait à supporter un dragon aussi pénible que toi

__

/ Pardonnez-moi Maître /

Le dragon baisse la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, tu vas m'aider à développer mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai peu de temps.

__

/ Combien ? /

-2 jours avant que je sois obligé de rentrer à la planque.

Le dragon me regarde avec surprise, il se demande de quoi je parle.

-Tu peux lire mes pensées si tu parles par télépathie.

__

/ Bien sûr, Maître /

-Alors tu n'as qu'à lire ce dont tu as besoin, je lui fais avec un air menaçant.

Je ne veux pas qu'il lise mes pensées autres que concernant celle des gundams.

__

/ Oui, je comprend maintenant. Si vous voulez, Maître, on va commencer /

Je le regarde.

-Une seconde !

Je prend mon portable et téléphone à Quatre. Je lui dit que je serais absent 2 jours puis je suis le dragon dans une autre pièce du temple.

***********************************************

****

POV de Duo

-Quat-chan ?

-Oui Duo !

-C'était qui au téléphone ?

-C'est Wufei, il va rester absent pendant 2 jours.

-Ah !

C'est cooool ça, il me laisse Heero à moi tout seul et pendant 2 jours. Il va regretter d'être parti le Wu. ^^. [3]

-Quat', j'appelle en passant ma tête par la porte de la cuisine.

-Oui ?

-J'ai faaaaaaiiiiiiim

-Ca va bientôt être près Duo, tu veux prévenir les autres.

-Oki

Je ressors vite de la cuisine. Il faut que je vois Yoru et vite, je veux savoir ce que Wufei manigance. Je me dirige vers le garage à gundam. Trowa travaille sur le Heavyarms.

-Tro, on va bientôt manger.

-Hm

Je monte alors à l'étage pour voir où est mon japonais préféré. Il est comme d'habitude, devant son laptop, en train d'écrire je ne sais quoi. Il est si sexy comme ça. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn.

-On va bientôt manger. Tu fais quoi ?

Je passe mes 2 bras autour de ses épaules et met ma tête à côté de la sienne. Il déteste ça quand il est en train de bosser sur son ordi. [4]

-Un rapport.

Tiens, il m'a pas envoyé balader. Preuve que ça lui déplait pas. Bon, je vais pas insister, je vais aller voir mon petit dragon noir s'il est revenu de sa mission espionnage. Je me détache de lui bien que j'aurais voulu rester collé contre lui. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Wufei. Je sais que personne ne me dérangera là, car il est absent. J'ouvre la fenêtre et le Dragon aux yeux améthyste se pose sur le bord.

/ Yoru ? /

__

/ Oui, Maître /

/ Hum, je t'ai dit quoi à ce sujet ? /

__

/ Je suis désolé, Duo /

/ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Où est allé Wufei ? /

__

/ Il est aller au Temple de Seiryû /

/ Seiryû…/

__

/ Oui, il semble qu'il soit le descendant du clan des dragons. Il a même la compagnie d'un dragon émeraude, la réincarnation du Dieu Dragon /

/ Je vois, il faut que je me dépêche d'aller au temple /

__

/ Oui Duo, c'est urgent, il faut que tu recouvres tout tes pouvoirs /

/ Bien, nous irons demain, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer après Wufei, sinon il aura encore plus de soupçon. /

__

/ Bien Duo, tu me préviendras quand tu voudras t'y rendre /

/ Merci Yoru, passe une bonne nuit /

__

/ Vous aussi, Shinigami /

Pfiou, c'est assez dur de parler par télépathie. Bon, au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Wufei. J'ai donc toute la nuit pour avoir Heero à moi. J'aimerais au moins lui voler un baiser. ^^. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps, ses lèvres si rose…. Je me demande quel goût elles ont ? 

BOUM

-Aieuh !

Je regarde qui est dessous moi. Heero ???

-Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches, baka !

-Sorry Hee-chan

Waouh, il est super comme ça, moi dessus et lui en dessous. Naaan Duo, pas de pensées comme ça, c'est pas bien, je me fais du mal. Pourtant, mon visage et si près du sien, je….

-DUO, HEERO !

Shit Quatre, tu pouvais pas attendre. [5] Bon, je me relève et aide l'amour de ma vie puis nous descendons. Le repas est délicieux et se passe sans vraiment de disputer, normal, Wufei est pas là. ^^. 

-Waouh, Quatre, j'adoooore vraiment la cuisine arabe.

-Merci, Duo, me fit le petit blond en souriant.

Il se lève pour débarrasser et Trowa lui file un coup de main. Heero remonte dans notre chambre et moi….. Ben je vais aller me doucher. J'entre dans la chambre et je vois mon soldat parfait en train de pianoter sur son clavier. Bientôt, tu seras à moi Heero. Et je pense que ça va pas tarder ^^ Shinigami a toujours ce qu'il veut.

****

A SUIVRE

************************************************

[1] Law: Nan Wu tu rêves pas ^^

Wufei: Mais c'est quoi cette fic ? J'ai atterri chez les fous ou quoi

Law: Tu critiques mon travail -_-°° OUUUIINNNN SHIIIIIIIII, WUFEI IL EST MESSSANT AVEC MOUAAAAA !!!

Shi-sama: Pourquoi elle braille autant celle-là ?

Law: -_-"

Shi-sama : Meuuuuuuuuuuuuh nan ! J'rigole !! ^^ Et pis t'inquiète pas, il va pas t'embêter très longtemps, vu ce que tu as l'air de lui préparer, ne ?

Law : Oh OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________^

Wufei *pas très rassuré* : Help !!!

[2] Law : Xiwang veut dire Espoir en chinois. On peut l'interpréter de la façon qu'on veut mais pour la situation, je penserais plus à l'espoir d'avoir Heero. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. ^^

Shi-sama : Merci quiiiiiii ?

Law : MERCI COUPINEUH DE MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ ^

Shi-sama : ^ ^

[3] Shi-sama: De tout façon t'as décidé de t'acharner sur lui dans cette fic

Law: Voui et la music que j'écoute n'arrange pas les choses.

Shi-sama: Hein ???

Law: J'écoute la BO de la série Tv de X de Clamp, ma source d'inspi pour ce fic ^^

Shi-sama: Bah le pauvre, il est pas sorti de l'auberge !

[4] Duo: Rooo, je me rapproche beaucoup de mon Hee-chan moua

Shi-sama: Viii, un lemon, un lemon ^^

Law: Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ^^

Shi-sama & Duo: O_O

Duo *chuchotant à Shi-sama* : Depuis quand elle sort des répliques intelligentes ? Tu l'as shootée ou quoi ?

Shi-sama *chuchotant à Duo* : Chais pas… Je dois déteindre sur elle ^^

Duo *perplexe* : Mouais…Si tu l'dis…

Law : ???

[5] Duo: Ca y j'ai compris ! T'es mésssaaaaante Law

Law: Bah tu croyais tout de même pas que tu allais te le faire dans le couloir

Shi-sama: Bah pourquoi pas ?

Law: -_-' Hentai !

************************************************

Bon, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et pi surtout si vous lez la suite

Kisu !

Law


	6. Les anges

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah, vous avez bien vu qu'il y a 2 et 5 qui courent après 1, mais qui va l'avoir ^^

Shi-sama *chantonne* : Il court, il court, le furet, le furet des Bois-Jolis ! Il court, il court, le furet, il est passé par ici, il repasssera par lààààààààààààà !

Law : -_- 

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie (UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru, la prêtresse, les ancêtres de Wu ainsi que le nouveau dragon émeraude sont à moi ^^

****

Ch'tite note : BOUH, j'ai po eut beaucoup de review -_- Bon, j'espère qu'il y en aura plus car je voudrais pas arrêté un fic pour cause de non review. Bon, réponse aux deux gentilles filles qui ont bien voulut m'en laisser ^^

****

Akuma : Merci pour ta petite musique encourageante, voili donc la suite

****

Mely: Tu n'a pas fini d'en découvrir des choses ^^. Il va bientôt les avoir ses pouvoirs, patience Merci encore pour ton review

  
  
Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Les anges -

****

POV de Quatre

Il semble que Duo sache très bien qui il est dorénavant. Moi qui espérais que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Je continue à faire la vaisselle alors que je sens 2 bras m'enserrer la taille.

-Trowa !!! Et s'il….

-T'inquiète pas, il est en haut avec sa proie.

-Ne parle pas de Heero comme ça, je me fâche.

Il esquive un sourire. Puis lâche ma taille pour m'aider à finir ma tâche ménagère. 

-Il va falloir aller aux temples, me dit-il.

-Je sais, mais…

-Même s'il n'est pas avec nous, il faut quand même le faire.

Je plonge mon regard sur l'assiette blanche que je tiens.

-Et si on ne trouvait pas Gabriel à temps ?

-Quatre, on ne peut pas attendre sans rien faire. Le temple de Seiryû a déjà été réveillé, me confit-il

-Wufei ?

-Oui, semble-t-il. Je n'en ais pas la preuve mais j'en suis certain.

Wufei était donc bien le descendant direct des Dragons. Celui qui est destiné à arrêter Shinigami, s'il le peut. Sinon, notre espoir ne reposera plus que sur l'archange Gabriel. Le seul problème c'est que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé sa réincarnation. Pourvu que Shinigami ne commence pas son plan tout de suite. Trowa et moi ne sommes que les anges gardiens de cette planète, nous ne pouvons arrêter Shinigami, seulement le ralentir. [1] Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Trowa vient de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, quémandant l'entrer de ma bouche avec sa langue. J'entrouvre les lèvres et le laisse se glisser dedans cette caverne qu'il connaît désormais par cœur. Nos langues entament une danse aussi vieille que nos antécédents. Je romps ce baiser si doux et qui m'apaisait.

-On ne devrait pas, ils ne doivent pas savoir, je murmure

-Je sais.

Trowa me serre dans ses bras où j'enfouis ma tête. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. J'aime me laisser aller tout contre lui. Bientôt, je devrais faire face à des situations plus dures que celle de détruire une simple base de Oz. La vie de cette planète va uniquement dépendre de nous et de ceux qui se retrouveront face au Dieu de la Mort. Mais pour le moment, je me laisse aller à ce tendre moment. Bientôt, je n'y aurais plus droit. 

*****************************************************

****

POV de Trowa

Quatre a l'air très inquiet au sujet de Gabriel. [2] Mais nous ne pouvons attendre son retour, il nous faut à tout pris réveiller nos 2 temples respectifs. Cela pourra au moins retarder Shinigami s'il commence sa domination de la terre plus tôt que prévu. Je me demande ce qu'il va advenir de Heero ? Lui qui est convoité par 2 ennemis. De plus, le conflit qui règne entre Duo et Wufei ne cesse d'augmenter de jour en jour. Je sais bien la préférence de Heero, mais est-ce le bon choix ?

-Trowa ?

-Oui, mon ange ?

Il rougit à cette appellation. Après tout, il est un ange dans tous les sens du terme.

-Tu crois que Heero va jouer un rôle déterminant ? Je veux dire, c'est notre ami, on ne peut pas le laisser…

-Où veux-tu en venir Quatre ?

-Heero va devoir choisir entre Wufei et Duo ? Entre le Bien et le Mal, sauf qu'il ignore tout du conflit qui va bientôt exposer Wufei à Duo.

C'est vrai, j'y ai déjà pensé, mais je pense qu'il peut changer quelque chose. Mon amant me sort de mes pensées en m'appelant une nouvelle fois.

-Je crois qu'il peut nous aider à sa manière.

-Ce n'est qu'un être humain ordinaire, réplique mon amour.

-Oui, mais s'il choisit Duo, il peut peut-être le faire changer d'avis.

-Et s'il choisit Wufei ?

Je me tais. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance face à Shinigami; Que ce soit dans la bataille final et dans cette bataille pour le cœur du japonais.

-Quatre, ne t'en fais pas.

Je resserre mon étreinte sur sa taille.

-Tu évites ma question Trowa, me gronde-t-il

-Parce que je n'ai pas la réponse, mon ange

Je sais que je mens mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il va advenir de Heero, de nous et de cette planète. Je me penche pour regarde Quatre qui me fait sa mine boudeuse. Il est si mignon comme ça. Je prend son menton entre mes doigts puis dépose un baiser sur sa fine bouche. Ses lèvres sont si sucrées. Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou et appuie sur ma nuque pour approfondir ce baiser, rempli de notre tendresse.

*****************************************************

****

POV de Heero

Qu'est-ce qui a pris à ce baka de me tomber dessus ? Il était si près de moi. Ses lèvres si roses…. Naaan Heero, concentre-toi sur ton document bordel ! Pourtant, je préférerais aller le rejoindre sous la douche. Je referme mon laptop. Je me demande si j'aurais le courage de lui dire. C'est vrai que je sais ses sentiments à mon égard, entre lui qui les exprime lorsqu'on est ensemble et Wufei qui me fait des avances tout le temps. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour lui, mais Duo est celui que j'ai toujours préféré et cela ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. [3] Il a un je ne sais quoi qui me fait…. Fondre. Tiens la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Je me retourne et le vois avec juste une serviette autour de ses hanches, les cheveux cascadant sur le côté, mouillant son torse si pale. [4] Raaaaaa, ça devrait être interdit de le laisse se balader comme ça. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête ?

-Heeeee-chaaaaan

-Hn ?

-tu peux m'aider, mes cheveux sont emmêlés. 

Il me présente une brosse à cheveux. C'est la première fois qu'il me le demande. 

-Je croyais que personne n'avait le droit de les toucher ? Je réplique méfiant

Il fait une mine boudeuse kawaii et me réponds:

-Mais je vais pas y arriver tout seul. * chibis eyes *

-D'accord.

-Meeeerrrccchhiiiiiiii

Il s'assoit sur son lit, mouillant les draps avec ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau. Je m'installe derrière lui et commence à lui brosser les cheveux. Ils sont si doux qu'on dirait de la soie. Je les brosse lentement, perdant même le fil du temps. Je me rends compte qu'il est 22h15. J'ai passé 1h45 à brosser ses cheveux !!!! Ils sont démêlés depuis un bon moment mais je ne me lasse jamais d'y glisser mes doigts. Et il ne m'a même pas arrêté. Je me lève et il me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Ils sont démêlés, je lâche assez froidement.

-Merchi Hee-chan, tu peux me refaire ma tresse ?

Il me fait ses petits yeux de chien battu. Raaa, je n'y résiste pas, ne serais-ce que pour toucher ses fils de soie qui orne sa tête. Je les divise en trois et fais rapidement une tresse puis je les noue avec l'élastique noir qu'il me tend. 

-Thanks ^^

-Hn… De rien.

Je vais m'allonger dans mon lit, regardant furtivement vers lui qui arborait un grand sourire. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures et se tourna de mon côté. Je me mets à fixer le plafond. Non, il ne faut pas que je flanche. Peut-être lorsque cette guerre sera fini, je lui dirais mes sentiments, mais pour le moment, ils seraient plus un obstacle qu'autre chose. [5] Je me retourne et je vois que Duo c'est endormi. Il est si beau comme ça, on dirait un ange. Je le regretterais peut-être de ne pas lui dire, mais…. Il pourrait ne plus se concentrer sur les missions et ne penser qu'à me protéger, comme il le fait bien trop souvent. 

-Bonne nuit mon ange noir, je murmure avant de sombrer de sommeil à mon tour

****

A SUIVRE

************************************************

[1] Law: et voilà les 2 anges qui devront protéger la planète ^^

Quatre: Pourquoi nous ? -_-

Trowa: C'est vrai, y'avait aucun signe pour que lecteur sache qu'on soit des anges ? Et encore moins en ce qui concerne notre relation

Law: -_- Voui, mais ……. Ca fait parti du suspense ^^ °

Shi-sama: Dit plutôt que tu viens d'y penser

Law: C'est pô vrai. Je suis une autrice persécutée -_-

Shi-sama et les G-Boys: Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire ?

[2] Duo: Et c'est qui Gabriel ?

Law: Tu crois pas que je vais te révéler le nom de celui qui va nous sauver ?

Duo: Mais si ma petite Law * regard à la Shinigami *

Law: Gloups…. Euh….. note suivante ^^°°°°°°

[3] Law: Qui en a douté ?

Duo: PERSONNE ^^ * grand sourire *

[4] Shi-sama & Law: * bave * KAAAWWWAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Duo: Au secours, Hee-chan ?

[5] Law: Attention, Heero passe en Mode Perfect Soldier

Duo: C'est pô juste LAW, efface cette phrase TOUT DE SUITE

Law: Peu pas ^^

Duo: Pourquoi ???

Law: J'ai pas envie ^^

Duo: SSSHHHHIIIIIIII

Shi-sama: Voui ?

Duo: Fais là changer d'avis, pleeeeaaaaase

Shi-sama * Jette un regard à l'ordi *: T'exagère, tu pourrais au moins, enfin tu vois ^^

Law: Voui, et c'est NON

Duo & Shi-sama: -_- °°°

************************************************

Bon, que ce chapitre est court mais le suivant risque d'être lonnnng. Sur ce, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Kisu !

Law


	7. La Déesse de la Guerre

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : 2 et 5 qui courent après 1, et 3x4

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais les autres oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : C'est un chapitre ultra long alors interdit de me traiter de sadique dans les reviews car je voulais pas couper vu qu'il se passe des choses à plusieurs endroit mais dans le même temps. Ca faisait débile de faire deux chapitres différents alors que c'est dans la même journée mais vécus par différent personnage. (je me répéte mwa ^^°°° ). Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite des évènements ^^ Réponse aux reviews:

****

DeathSlave: si le précédent était troop court, celui-ci sera hyper loong ^^. Et pi, je dirais po qui est Gabriel, na na na na nère * tire le langue * Tu verra bien si ton hypothèse est vrai, mais tu risque d'attendre un moment. Merci pour ton review ^^

****

Akuma: T'as intérêt à me faire un review aussi long que le chapitre lol Ca t'évitera de te répète ma pitite Aku

****

Loumiolla: Merci ^^ Voili la suite que tu attend avec impatience ^^  


Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les animaux, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV et de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- La Déesse de la Guerre-

****

POV de Duo

Je me réveille devant une superbe vue ^^ : mon Hee-chan en train de dormir. D'habitude il est toujours le premier levé. Il est si beau quand il dort. J'aurais eu champ libre pour rien car il ne s'est rien passé, enfin…. Il a tout de même coiffé mes cheveux ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Bon, va falloir que je me lève car je dois aller à mon temple. Ca fait drôle de dire ça ? Huuuuuuum * baille * C'est dur le matin. Je me lève et je descends les escaliers, trouvant Quat-chan dans la cuisine en train de préparer notre p'tit déj. 

-B'jour Quat'

-Bonjour Duo, me réponds-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Aujourd'hui, vous ne faites rien ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai envie de me balader, voir un peu le pays, faire du tourisme, je rajoute

-On est pas là pour ça, mais si tu veux, fit Quatre apparemment déconcerté par mon manque de sérieux.

Hey ! Je suis obliger de dire ça sinon, ils vont vouloir venir avec moi se serait pas le top. Bon, je prends mon petit déj en vitesse. Les autres dorment encore alors que je vais m'habiller. Moi qui deviens matinale, c'est dur à avaler. Mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine, il est so cute comme ça mon Hee-chan. Bon, pas de temps à perdre à rêvasser. Je m'habille sans faire de bruit mais avant de ressortir je…. Raaaa, je peux pas résister. Je m'approche du lit de mon amour et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je le regarde encore un fois, il n'a pas bougé. Puis je m'éclipse. Quatre est encore en bas et je lui lance un "à ce soir" et je sors, direction la foret.

/ Yoru ! /

Un petit dragon noir vient vers moi pendant que je m'éloigne dans la foret qui se trouve derrière notre planque.

__

/ Nous allons au temple si je comprend bien /

/ Oui /

__

/ Quel moyen de transport préfère tu ? /

/ Quoi ??? /

__

/ Bon, vu que vous n'avez pas tout vos pouvoirs, je vais t'y conduire /

C'est alors que sans prévenir le petit dragon prend une taille plus imposante mais tout de même raisonnable. Il doit être un peu plus grand que moi sans compter son cou et sa tête. Il est vraiment très beau à l'air très majestueux, pas comme sa ridicule petite carapace. Je monte alors sur son dos et il prend son envol, destination, le temple de Shinigami. 

******************************

****

POV de Quatre

Duo va sûrement au temple. C'est mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Il faut que Trowa et moi allions tout de suite à nos temple respectifs, au moins pour activer le champ de protection au cas où Duo tenterait quelque chose bien que je ne ressentes pas encore trop d'ondes négatives émanant de lui. Il ne doit pas avoir tous ses pouvoirs, enfin, je dirais même pas du tout. Je vais prévenir Trowa et ensuite, on avisera. Je monte donc à l'étage et je vois mon amant habillé, près à partir.

-Tu vas…

-Au temple, me coupe-t-il. Duo est parti, je l'ai sentis. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu iras quand je serais de retour sinon Heero va se poser des questions sur notre départ.

-Non, il faut qu'on parte en même temps, on pourra…. Dire qu'on voulait décompresser en se baladant

Il me sourit devant mon excuse bidon, en plus, ils ne savent pas pour nous deux, alors on ne peut pas dire l'excuse des amoureux qui veulent se balader. 

-Ok, on fera comme ça.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je cours préparer un mot pour Heero. Je griffonne quelques phrases et nous sortons tous les deux, vers la forêt. Dans une pulsion de je ne sais quoi qui me tiraille, je serre Trowa contre moi.

-T'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passer, fit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Je….

Il me fixe et rapproche ses lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Puis, il fait sortir de son dos deux magnifiques ailes d'une blancheur qui ferais pâlir la lune. Je me concentre à mon tour pour les faire apparaître. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. Ensuite, nous nous élevons dans les airs. Je prends la direction de l'Ouest alors que mon amant va vers le Sud.

******************************

****

POV de Duo

Le voyage est d'assez courte durée car il vole à une allure fulgurante. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur, je lui fais confiance. On finit par apercevoir une grande bâtisse et il se dirige vers. C'est donc ça mon temple. WOUA C'est super grand et super beau. Yoru se pose à terre et je descends de son dos. Je scrute les alentours. Tout à l'air mort. 

C'est alors que je vois une personne qui arrive vers nous. C'est une femme vu la longueur de ses cheveux et ses formes très féminines. Bon, elle a des cheveux noir corbeau et d'un longueur… Indéterminé !!! Ils flottent dans l'air comme par magie et suivent ses moindres mouvements. On dirait une nymphe, bien que je suis sûr que ça en ai pas une. Elle porte un kimono rouge sang ce qui fait ressortir son teint porcelaine. La jeune femme s'arrête devant moi, et fait une révérence.

-Bienvenue chez toi Shinigami.

-Merci… Euh…

-Akaï, répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as vraiment oublier ton passé Shinigami ?

-Oui, je réponds très vite. A vrai dire, je préfère que tu m'appelles Duo

Ca me gêne vachement qu'elle me parle comme ça et puis elle a les yeux d'un rouge…. Brrr Ca me ferait froid dans le dos si je n'étais pas la Mort. Au fait, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est bien beau d'avoir un temple, mais j'espère que tu m'as pas joué un sale tour Shinigami ?

__

/ Veux-tu visiter ? /

-Avec plaisir Yoru, euh…

-C'est moi qui te l'ai demander. Je vois que tu n'as pas développer ses pouvoirs Yoru, fit-elle d'un ton peu amicale.

__

/ Il préfère les recouvrer par la magie /

Je me demande pourquoi ils se lancent ses regards de feu ? Ils ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. C'est bien ma veine. 

-Bon, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Pour réveiller la porte des Enfers, me réponds Akaï.

-Pour QUOI ???? Euh…. Yoru, je voudrais visiter. Excusez-moi.

Je m'éclipse avec le dragon sous le regard jaloux de cette prêtresse qui n'en a pas l'air. Je regarde mon compagnon de vol.

__

/ Tu ne connais pas la prophétie ? /

/ Quel prophétie ??????? / 

Yoru me raconte une histoire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Moi, être la réincarnation de Shinigami passe encore, mais détruire le monde pour ensuite en refaire un autre et y régner ??? Je sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou manipulé. Une discussion avec mon autre moi s'impose. Mais comme je peux faire pour ? Bon, je vais peut-être passer pour un imbécile, mais j'ai l'habitude. 

/ Yoru, comment je peux parler avec lui ? /

__

/ Lui ? /

/ Shinigami ! /

__

/ Suis-moi /

******************************

****

POV de Heero

Je me réveille et je ne vois pas Duo en face de moi. Etonnant qu'il soit réveillé, il est… 9h27 !! J'ai donc tant dormi que ça ? Bon, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai encore trop travaillé sur mon rapport d'hier. Je me lève lentement. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne dans cette maison ??

Je descends les escaliers. 

-Quatre ? Duo ?

Aucune réponse. Je rentre dans la cuisine et je vois le petit déjeuner tout fait. Je m'assois sur une chaise et je remarque un bout de papier. Tiens c'est Quatre qui a écrit un mot, apparemment pour moi vu qu'il n'y a plus personne.

" _Heero,_

Je suis désolé pour la maison vide, mais Duo est parti faire un peu de tourisme, tu seras donc tranquille pour un moment. Trowa et moi sommes allés nous balader, j'avais envie de décompresser et de profiter du paysage de cette terre si belle.

J'espère que tu nous en veux pas.

Bonne matinée

Quatre

PS: On reviendra pour midi ^^ "

C'est bien ma veine, me voici tout seul dans une immense baraque et… vide. Ce serait rêve pour le Perfect Soldier mais je suis las de jouer ce rôle. Bon, je vais essayer de regarder la télé pour voir ce qu'il y a, je verrais bien ce que je fais après.

******************************

****

POV de Quatre

Je suis enfin au temple de Byakko. C'est un temple d'une blancheur tel qu'il pourrait aveugler ou bien servir de phare. Je pénètre dans mon temple. Je suis tout de même content de fouler ce sol une fois encore, mais…. J'aurais tellement voulu le faire dans d'autres circonstances. Je me poste devant une immense statue représentant le Dieu Tigre. Le tigre blanc de l'Ouest: Byakko. Une des quatre dieux protecteurs de cette planète. Ils sont 5 en tout.

Il y a Seiryû, le Dragon bleu de l'Est. C'est le clan des Dragon qui protége ce temple depuis des décennis. Et cette année là, ce sera donc Wufei qui réveillera le dragon sacré. 

Et, Suzaku, le Phénix rouge du Sud. C'est mon amant, un ange gardien, qui réveillera cette créature mythique, comme les autres anges gardiens qui nous précédé. Puis, Byakko, le Tigre blanc de l'Ouest. C'est aussi un ange qui est chargé de son temple, moi. 

Ensuite, Genbu, le Guerrier noir du Nord. Ce temple est un peu particulier, c'est le seul que les humains connaissent. Pourquoi, je l'ai toujours ignoré, toujours est-il qu'ils y vouent un culte, à ce guerrier et c'est pour cela qu'il protégera cette planète.

Et enfin, Kirin. Ce n'est pas vraiment un temple car il devrait être au centre des quatre autres, mais il est le plus important car c'est Gabriel qui en est le responsable. 

Mais le véritable centre c'est le temple de Shinigami. Ces cinq temples sont disposés de telle manière à donner un pentacle dont ce temple et sa porte des Enfers font le centre. Ces 5 temples sont là pour protéger la terre et pour empêcher ce drame vécu il y a des millions d'années de ce reproduire. Mais les prophéties ont toujours le malheur de se réaliser mais le sort n'est pas encore joué, la terre peut être sauve. Si seulement on savait où était Gabriel.

Je fais apparaître une dague et entaille légèrement ma veine afin de faire couler mon sang au pied de la statue, puis je prononce :

__

Byakko, Seigneur de l'Ouest

Tigre blanc sacré,

Je t'appelle pour protéger cette terre.

Emerge de ton long sommeil,

La terre a besoin de ta protection.

Moi Quatre, ange gardien,

Je te demande ton secours, ton aide.

La statue se met à briller puis elle explose. Je me protége avec mes ailes et lorsque je les rouvre, je vois alors un majestueux Tigre blanc. Il se penche vers moi et me lèche le visage. 

-Arrête, tu me chatouilles.

Je lui caresse la tête.

-Fait de ton mieux. Si quelque chose cloche, préviens-moi.

__

/ Bien Quatre /

Cela fait bizarre qu'un animal vieux des millénaires connaisse votre nom. Je lui lance un dernier regard et prend mon envol. Direction la planque; Je ne veux pas laisser Heero tout seul plus longtemps.

******************************

****

POV de Trowa

J'arrive enfin au temple de Suzaku. J'entre sans attendre dans le temple et regarde le Phénix de marbre qui est fièrement perché. On dit que les Phénix ne meurt pas, il renaisse de leurs cendres, mais pour le moment, celui-ci est plongé dans un long sommeil. Je fais apparaître une dague et pique le bout de mon doigt. Je vais alors glisser mon doigt sur le marbre chaud. Oui, le marbre chaud car même si c'est une statue, le phénix réchauffe la pierre. Je dessine avec mon sang des symboles inconnus de ce monde mortel. Puis, le marbre se fissure et tombe en poussière au pieds du perchoir. Le phénix déploie ses magnifiques ailes feu et me fixe. 

-Tu as bien dormis ?

Je peux clairement voir que ma réplique l'amuse quelque peut. 

__

/ Tu es bien comme mon autre ange gardien /

Je le regarde, étonné par sa réponse.

__

/ Peut-être es-tu tout simplement sa réincarnation, Trowa. /

-Peut-être. Je vais devoir y aller Suzaku.

__

/ Je sais. Et pour Gabriel, vous continuez vos recherches ? /

-Tant que l'on ne l'aura pas trouvé, nous n'abandonnerons pas.

Je déploie mes ailes et m'envole vers notre planque. 

******************************

****

POV de Heero

Pffff, j'ai fais ce que ce baka fait d'habitude mais ça ne me motive pas plus. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt bien de ne rien faire de la matinée. Raaa, Duo déteint vraiment trop sur moi. Je regarde l'heure : 12h28. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je vais être obligé de faire à manger. J'aime pas trop faire la cuisine en ce temps, ça me prend la tête. Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix.

Je lève ma carcasse de ce canapé si précieux aux yeux de mon américain et vais dans la cuisine. Bon je vais faire quelque chose de simple car si je pars dans un plat complexe, j'vais pas mangé avec 16h. Tiens j'entends du bruit. Je sors de la cuisine. Ouf, c'est nos deux cordons bleus, sauvé. Raaaaaa, mais faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser comme ce baka d'américain. 

-Bonjour vous deux !

-Ah ! Salut Heero, me réponds Quatre un peu crispé.

-Alors, c'était bien ?

-Quoi ?

-La promenade. T'as l'air encore plus stressé qu'avant.

-Et depuis quand tu parles, me lâche Trowa.

-Depuis que toi tu fais de même.

Raaa, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ???? Trowa me sourit. Bah ! Il n'a qu'à penser ce qu'il veut. Quatre se dirige vers sa cuisine.

-Euh… Heero, désolé pour ce matin. Je fais à manger.

Et hop, il re-rentre dans sa cuisine. Je lance un regard noir à Trowa.

-Aucun commentaire.

-Je vois que tu deviens bavard.

-Pas plus que toi.

Il me sourit encore une fois. Grrrr.

-Et Duo, il rentre quand ?

-On en sait rien.

-Bon, je monte, rapport à taper.

Et me voila en train de monter ses putains d'escaliers. Il aurait du mettre un escalator. KUSO ! Mais j'arrête pas de parler comme lui; Bon reprend toi Yuy, c'est pô le moment de…. Raa, et pi m'en fiche. Je rentre et allume mon ordi.

******************************

****

POV de DUO

Je suis le dragon à travers les couloirs tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres. On rentre dans une immense pièce toute noire mais…. Des chandeliers s'allument au fur et à mesure que j'avance comme si ma présence les allumait. Je me retrouve devant une porte gigantesque. WOUAH Mais c'est….. La porte de Enfers.

-Yoru… Je…

Je regarde le dragon qui prononce des paroles dont je ne sais pas le sens. Tout ce que je sens c'est une horrible douleur, comme si je….Me dédoublais. Je vois alors une personne identique à moi, en face de moi !! Raaaa, z'ont pas fini avec leur truc de magie, je sais plus où donner de la tête.

-Shinigami ?

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui… Euh merci Yoru, tu peux sortir.

Le dragon s'exécute alors que le Dieu de la Mort m'observe. Je le regarde mais….

-Tu t'es déjà habitué à sa compagnie, c'est bien, il sera ton plus fidèle serviteur, tu peux tout lui demander, il ne te trahira jamais, me fit mon double.

-Peut-être mais tu ne m'as jamais parler de cette prophétie, tu savais que si je l'apprenais je ne voudrais pas t'accepter ?

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit.

-Non mais t'es malade, je ne peux pas faire un truc comme ça, je me met à hurler.

-Je comprend, mais je voulais que….

-Que quoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas d'une réincarnation non consentante. 

Ca c'est la meilleur de l'année. On me l'avait jamais faite celle-ci. Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qui m'attend de pire ?

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu ne peux pas, tu es moi.

-Shit, tu m'as bien eut.

Mon double rigole à ma réplique. Y'a rien de drôle, je vais devoir tuer le monde et lui il rigole. Moi qui étais déjà opposé au projet M, me voilà en dieu destructeur. 

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu peux sauver autant de monde qu'il y aura de place dans ce temple, me déclare-t-il.

-Hein !!! Je comprend pas, ton but est bien d'éradiquer la terre alors pourquoi me dire ça ?

-Je ne compte pas éradiquer la terre. Je veux simplement faire une nouvelle planète, où des hommes vivront mais sans la détruire comme ils le font maintenant. Regarde-toi, tu fais la guerre depuis ton enfance, est-ce une vie ? Dit-moi, n'as-tu jamais rêver de vivre autrement ?

Je le regarde. Le con, il est intelligent. 

-Si…

-Je ne veux pas faire ton malheur, je veux refaire un monde meilleur, même si pour cela il faut tuer… Tuer des insectes nuisibles. 

Il a peut-être raison. Et puis les gars seront en sécurité ici. Bah, je me fiche de leur avis, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il n'arrive rien à mon Hee-chan.

-Alors tu es d'accord ou pas ?

-Ok, mais pas d'entourloupe, tu m'as tout dit ?

-Tout ce que je sais, fit-il avec un air sincère.

Bon, je veux bien le croire. De toute façon, une fois que j'aurais mes pleins pouvoirs, c'est moi qui déciderais. Je regarde mon double qui s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. 

-Tu sais, autrefois j'ai aimé un ange et j'ai voulu refaire le monde pour lui, mais il a cru que je voulais le détruire. 

Est-ce qu'il parlerait de…

-Nous étions ennemis, si différent, mais pourtant…. Fais attention à toi, car je n'aurais plus l'occasion de revenir sous cette forme, dorénavant, nous ne seront plus qu'un.

Il se me serre dans ses bras et disparaît comme s'il rentrait en moi et … Ca mal…Je m'écroule à terre sous la douleur.

-Shinigami !

Akaï accourt vers moi pour me relever alors qu'une phrase résonne dans ma tête.

-" Ne fais confiance qu'à Yoru, lui seul t'es fidèle " 

J'ai bien reçu le message, mais pourquoi je devrais me méfier d'elle.

-Dit-moi Akaï, je peux te demander qui tu es en réalité ? Tu n'es pas prêtresse ?

-Non, je suis une Déesse.

Je fais apparaître un fauteuil et m'assoit dessus. Hey ! C'est chouette d'avoir des pouvoirs. Bon, faut pas que j'en abuse aussi car sinon je risque de faire un gaffe avec les gars. Je crois que Shinigami m'a redonné tout mes pouvoirs pour que je ne fasse pas appelle à Akaï.

-Tu es la Déesse de quoi ?

-Je suis la Déesse de la Guerre, pour te servir Shinigami.

Elle me fait une révérence. Oula la Déesse de la Guerre. J'ai pas intérêt à l'énerver celle-ci.

-Yoru ?

__

/ Oui Duo ? /

-On va pas tarder à repartir

-Quoi déjà, fit Akaï scandalisé, mais tu viens à peine d'arriver, tu…

-Je dois repartir car j'ai une vie, j'explique, et je ne veux en aucun cas éveiller le soupçon sur mon identité.

-Aurais-tu déjà été repéré par le Dragon ?

-Cela ce pourrais et comme il est dans mon entourage, je veux être absent le moins possible.

Akaï s'incline comme pour me montrer qu'elle a compris. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est pour me montrer sa soumission. Bon, je ne vais pas la mettre sur le bûcher mais je me méfie quand même. Je sors de la pièce avec Yoru et Akaï sur mes talons. Je lui dit poliment au revoir et monte sur le dos de mon fidèle compagnon. On s'envole et je vois disparaître le temple dans la verdure luxuriante.

/ Yoru, pourquoi Akaï est ainsi avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose dans le passé pour qu'elle me voue un…. Culte ?…. Allégeance ? /

__

/ Akaï a tout simplement été ta maîtresse Duo /

Ma maîtresse ??!!!?!?? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attirer Shinigami en elle si il aimait un ange ? Je comprend plus rien. 

/ Yoru, tu sais de qui était amoureux ton ancien maître ? /

__

/ Oui, mais tu dois le découvrir par toi même /

/ C'est de la triche /

__

/ C'est ainsi, tu as déjà recouvré tous tes pouvoirs sans son aide, c'est qui est déjà plus que je ne l'espérais /

/ Tu ne l'aime pas, hein ! /

__

/ Je la haie /

/ Ca a le mérite d'être clair ^^ /

__

/ Tu devrais toi aussi te méfier d'elle /

/ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais confiance qu'à deux personne, toi et Heero /

Nous arrivons très vite à la forêt de la planque.

/ Ecoute Yoru, ça te gêne de te cacher encore dans la foret ? /

/ Pas du tout, je suis aux aguets si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose /

Le dragon prend une taille plus petite et s'engouffre dans la forêt. Pfiou, j'en aie appris des choses aujourd'hui. C'est un peu difficile à digérer et puis mes pouvoirs semblent m'affaiblir. Je rentre à la plaque et un accueil des plus chaleureux m'y attend.

-Tu étais où ? Me demande Heero d'un ton plus que menaçant. 

-Visité, ça te gêne. Oh ! T'aurais voulu venir avec moi ?

-Baka !

J'aime bien cette réplique dans sa bouche…. Sa bouche si …. Aaaa, je vois trouble je….

******************************

****

POV de Heero

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire sur toute une journée ce baka ? Mais… Il n'a pas l'air bien. Je le vois tomber en avant. Je le rattrape de justesse.

-Duo, ça va ?

-Oui, me répondit-il avec une petite voix. Chui juste un peu vanné.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a toujours son petit sourire. On peut jamais s'y fier avec lui. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je fais signe à Quatre que je m'occupe de lui et le porte dans notre chambre. Il s'est endormi comme un bébé. Bon, je vais pas le laisser dormir avec ses vêtements. Je lui retire son t-shirt et son pantalon. Sa peau est si douce. Je l'avais jamais vu si….. Nan Yuy, tu ne cèdes pas. Je le recouvre de son drap et je redescends.

******************************

****

POV de Quatre

Ca y est, Duo a les pouvoirs de Shinigami, je les sens affluer en lui. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est écroulé de fatigue. Je vois Heero entrer dans la cuisine. 

-Il dort, me dit-il.

-Il doit être fatigué d'avoir marché, je lance comme excuse.

Mouaih, il a pas l'air convaincu. Quatre, tu repassera pour le cours d'excuse bidon. Le repas se passe dans le calme puis Heero s'en va dans sa chambre Moi, je reste à parler avec Trowa de nos temples respectifs et je lui dis pour Duo.

-Je m'en doutais bien, me réponds-t-il

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut attendre.

Je me blotti contre mon amant. Pourvu qu'on trouve Gabriel à temps ! Pourvu que je puisse rester encore un peu plus avec toi, mon amour. J'ai tellement peur.

****

A SUIVRE

Bon, vous pouvez pas dire que je suis méssante car j'ai fait un très lonnnnng chapitre ( d'ailleurs, j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter ^^°° J'ai quand même fait 12 pages, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pas mit de note, ça aurait fait trop lourd après). J'espère qu'avec ça vous comprendrez plus de chose. Si y'a un truc de pas clair dite le moi, j'arrangerais. 

Et pis pour ceux qui son curieux, j'ai fais un dessin de Akaï, ma Déesse de la Guerre mais à l'origine, je voulais en faire une Déesse du Sang mais ça faisait po logique ^^00 Bon ça m'empêche qu'elle aime le sang puisque pendant la guerre, le sang coule à flot. Bon, si quelqu'un veux le dessin qu'il me laisse son mail dans le review car chui pas devin.

Sur ce, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Kisu !

Law


	8. Rien ne résiste à Shinigami

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : 2 et 5 qui courent toujours après 1, et 3x4

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais les autres oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Je vaiz attaquer les choses sérieuses et ça va pas tarder à virer au sadique et tout le reste. Niark niark niark è_é. Mais en attendant, un chapitre assez soft et réponse aux reviews:

****

Akuma: MICI ma pitite Aku ^_______________^. Tu fais des progrès en menace de mort lol. Bon, voici la suite, plus court que l'autre mais c'est normal car l'autre était……… Je voulais pas le coupé en pitit bout ^^. En tout, c'est touzours un plaisir d'avoir tes review ( quand c'est pas une menace ^^ )

****

Mely: Heeo & Duo ensemble ?????? Mais c'était pas prévu au programme ^_____________^ Naaan je déconne, tu devrai être contente après ce chapitre.

****

Loumiolla: ##^^## Arrête de dire ces mots là sinon je vais concurrencé les tomates mwa. En tout cas, marci pour ton review, ça me fait tèèès plaizir

****

Makena: C'est moi ou tu deviens moins bavarde ^^ Merci pour ton review coupineuh ^_____________^ Méga Kisu

****

Shalimar3: #####^^##### MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi et je répond donc à ta petite devinette que j'ai vraiment adoré soit dit en passant ^^. Je crois que tu as découvert le Poteau Rose, mais shuuuuuut, y'en a un qui est pô sensé le savoir. Et pi, vu que je veux pas que tu me fasse une crise cardiaque sur place, voili la suite ^^.

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les animaux, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV et de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Rien ne résiste à Shinigami -

****

POV de Wufei

J'ai passé un jour et demi à apprendre ses putains de sorts et autres trucs aussi bizarres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me familiariser avec ce dragon du nom de Xiwang. D'ailleurs ce petit lézard vert me regarde avec ses yeux perçants. A tous les coups, il lit dans mes pensées.

__

/ Je ne suis pas un lézard, je suis un dragon / [1]

-C'est pareil, je râle.

Le petit dragon me regarde avec un air menaçant. Et dire que je suis sensé contrôler cette créature. Et pis, je vais pas me faire remettre à ma place par une créature qui me dois obéissance.

-Je vais devoir rentrer, je lâche.

__

/ Pourquoi ? /

-Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons et puis….

Xiwang me fixe. Je sais très bien qu'il lit mes pensées. J'm'en fiche. Je ne veux pas laisser plus longtemps Heero avec ce crétin natté.

__

/ C'est pour lui que tu rentres ? /

-Oui et pour surveiller Shinigami, je rajoute.

Le petit dragon émeraude continue de me fixer, peu convaincu par mon dernier argument. D'ailleurs, j'aime pas parler par télépathie mais va bien falloir que je m'y colle un jour. Raaaaa, j'aime pas du tout ses trucs de magie, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. 

-Au fait, c'est quoi ta véritable forme petit lézard ?

Il me lance un regard noir avant qu'une étrange lumière verte ne l'entoure, si forte, si aveuglante que je détourne les yeux. Mais lorsque je me retourne pour voir le-dit lézard, il y a un dragon à fière allure et d'une taille vraiment impressionnante. Il est deux fois plus grand que le temple même de Seiryû. 

__

/ Rien à voir avec un petit lézard, me lance-t-il sarcastique /

-Euh… J'espère que tu peux moduler ton apparence car…

__

/ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux changer à volonté /

Il reprend sa petite taille. J'ai un peu de mal à digérer ça aussi. 

-Bon, je vais rentrer à la planque, tu me suis ?

__

/ Non, je suis le gardien du temple, je ne peux quitter mon poste sauf si tu es en danger, là je viendrais /

-Ok, c'est gentil de faire de déplacement, je fais ironiquement.

C'est très bien qu'il ne vienne pas avec moi le lézard.

__

/ DRAGON /

-Ouaih, ça va, j'ai compris.

Je tourne les talons pour aller vers mon gundam, laissant le dragon garder son temple. Je m'installe au commande de Nataku.

__

/ N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris /

Raaaaa, le fourbe, il veut que je lui réponde par télépathie. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

/ Ouaih, je râle. T'inquiète pas pour ça /

__

/ Ne fais confiance à personne /

/ Mouaih, surtout pas à cet imbécile. Allez Ciao Lézard /

Il ne me répond rien mais je sais qu'il hurle intérieurement. Bon, faut que j'arrête de me conduire comme ce foutu natté et pis… Voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je décolle et me dirige vers la planque du moment. Arrivé à destination, je cache Nataku dans la forêt comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je rentre et je trouve la pièce principale vide avec un étonnant silence qui règne dans toute la maison ( qui est bien sûr à Quatre ). J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave. J'entre alors dans la cuisine où je vois Trowa et Quatre préparer le dîner.

-Bonjour Wufei, chantonne le blond.

-'Lut.

-Tu rentres un peu plus tôt !

-Hn. Maxwell ne vous a pas causé trop de soucis ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Demande Quatre surpris par ma question.

-Pour rien.

Je sors de la cuisine. Où est Heero ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas avec cet imbécile. Je remonte à l'étage où le silence est maître des lieux. Cela me dit rien qui vaille. Je passe devant la chambre qu'occupe mon japonais et ce stupide américain. [2] Aucun bruit…. Bizarre !!! Je retourne sur mes pas mais la porte s'ouvre, laissant sortir Heero. Son regard est inexpressif comme d'hab' mais je sens un peu d'inquiétude. 

-C'est bien silencieux, je lui lance.

-Hn, il dort.

Et il part. Duo dort ???? Mais pourquoi ??? Bah ! il a dut trop regarder la télé. Bon, je me dirige vers ma chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche avant le repas.

******************************

****

POV de Heero

Je me demande bien ce qu'a put faire Wufei ? Et Duo qui revient complètement vanné. Bah ! Je me fais pas trop de soucis pour ce baka, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il sera aussi insupportable qu'avant. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où Quatre finit de préparer le repas. 

-Il dort ?

-Hn.

-Heero, tu crois qu'il va manger avec nous ? Demande le blond sans quitter son activité du regard.

-Je sais pas, j'irais voir si je peux le réveiller.

-D'accord.

Trowa ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis que je suis là. Je fixe les deux émeraudes de mon regard le plus froid. Cette question muette que je lui pose, il la comprend sur le champ parce qu'il m'indique la porte et nous sortons dans le salon qui est toujours vide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Trowa lève un sourcil comme s'il ne savait rien.

-Je te dirais qu'une chose : Fais attention au choix que tu va faire.

-Nani ?!?!? Je lâche pris de court par sa réponse.

Je ne comprend absolument pas où il veut en venir mon meilleur ami. De quel choix veut-il parler ???

-Tu le sais très bien, fit-il assez grave. Dans peu de temps tu feras un choix, si ce n'est déjà fais.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, je réplique sèchement. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Rien, fit-il aussi froidement que le banquise. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne souffriras pas.

Je le fixe. Je choisis qui je veux et qui j'estime avoir l'accès à mon cœur… Déjà que j'aime pas l'ouvrir. De toute façon, il n'y a pas 36 personnes à qui j'ouvre les portes de mon cœur bien que je ne sois pas insensible à…. Je croise le regard émeraude qui me fais sortir de mes pensées.

-Je ferais le choix que j'estime être le meilleur.

Trowa me sourit.

-Tu vas voir s'il mange avec nous ?

-Hn.

Et je me dirige vers l'étage après une petite discussion un peu étrange mais… cela me fais du bien de parler, même si… Ce n'est pas vraiment un discussion. Je rentre dans notre chambre où Duo dort encore, les cheveux détachés, se répandant dans son dos comme des vagues. On dirait une nymphe… Il est tellement beau. Pourquoi un choix serait plus dangereux que l'autre ? Je…. Raaaaa, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. C'est vrai que je tiens à lui….Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Mais est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Je sais bien que Wufei me cours après, je ne suis pas aveugle mais lui….

Je m'assois à côté de mon ange. Par une pulsion soudaine, je frôle d'une main ta joue. Ta peau blanche est si douce…. Je relève quelques mèches rebelles qui encombrent ton visage. Mais je me retrouve face à deux lacs améthystes embrumés. Je retire doucement ma main même si j'ai envie de partir à toute vitesse en te lançant un regard noir. Au lieu de ça, je me noie dans le violets de tes yeux interrogateurs.

-On va manger, tu te sens capable de descendre ? Je lui demande avec douceur. [3]

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris par l'intonation de ma voix. Remarque, cela me surprend aussi, je ne lui ais jamais parler comme ça avant. Puis il se frotte les yeux, encore endormi.

-Ben….

Je le regarde avec son air de gaki si kawaii. Je voudrais volontiers goûter ses lèvres si pulpeuses et roses.

-Hee-chan ?

Cet appel m'arrache à ma contemplation, me raccrochant à la réalité.

-Hn ?

-On mange tout de suite ?

-Oui, le temps que tu descendes, je fais ironiquement.

-Oki, bah…. Je vais venir car je meurs de faim.

Je me lève et compte sortir très vite de cette chambre avant de ne plus être maître de mes actes. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn !

-Tu m'aides pô, me fit-il avec une voix suppliante.

-Hn, prend ton temps, il reste la table à mettre.

Et hop, je sors. Je sais que mon excuse est bidon mais j'en avais pas d'autre sous la main.

******************************

****

POV de Duo

Bah ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Serait-il inquiet pour moi comme la dernière fois ? Raaaaa, je dois vérifier ça et de suite. Hihihi, je crois que Wufei a perdu ^^. Bon, je vais faire un effort pour me lever même si j'ai mes batteries à plats. C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais d'avoir des pouvoirs. Waouh, j'arrive à tenir assis, quel miracle. Bon, la suite, je vais essayer me tenir debout parce que je compte pas me déplacer à 4 pattes. J'arrive à…. Woééé! J'ai dut mal à tenir debout mwa. Prochaine étape, le couloir et les escaliers. Et pis une fois en bas, je pourrais me faire aider par mon japonais préféré. 

J'ai atteint ce putain de couloir mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais jamais y arriver, mes jambes flanchent sans arrêt sous moi. Et puis tenir au mur comme si c'était sa… Oh oh, j'ai rien dit car là je vais devoir faire la même chose mais avec la rambarde de l'escalier. Rooo, mais je vois que la table est mise depuis mon poste d'observation. Allez, hop ! Je descends. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa, la honte, on dirait un petit vieux de 80 ans. Je fais vraiment pitié à voir. Heureusement que Wu n'est pas là, sinon il se serait pô gêné pour….

-Alors Maxwell, on est fatigué ! 

Shit, sale chinois, je vais te….

BOOUUMMM

Je me retrouve face contre terre, embrassant la jolie moquette de Quatre.

-AAAIIIIIEEEEEUUUUUH

-WUFEI, gronde une voix que j'adore.

-Bah alors, on a plus de réflexe Maxwell, fit-il sarcastique avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tu vas voir, si j'avais mes vrai réflexes, tu serais mort dans la seconde mon pauvre petit dragon de pacotille. Mon Heero se "précipite" pour m'aider à me relever, effaçant ainsi ce sale petit sourire sur la face de Wuffy en plus d'un regard noir évidemment destiné à me faire peur. Bien fait, t'as encore perdu une occasion de l'avoir ( je crois même que je suis vainqueur ^^). Heero me dirige vers le siège que j'occupe pour le repas et je suis justement entre lui et mère poule. 

-Wufei, t'aurais pu éviter cette mauvaise blague, reproche Quatre.

-Ca lui rappellera le nombre de fois où il m'a fais la même chose.

J'observe la scène, un peu dans les vapes je dois le dire mais le regard que lance Trowa à Wufei en dit beaucoup trop. Niéhéhéhé, cet imbécile a perdu face à Shinigami, il l'a fais tout seul. Désormais, y'a plus d'obstacle entre l'homme de ma vie et moi.

Bon, le dîner se passe à peu près bien, y'a même Hee-chan qui m'aide. C'est vrai que j'ai fais le gosse et il m'a donné à manger comme à un bébé. Bon, chui vanné, même si j'ai un peu joué la comédie ^^. Puis il m'aide à remonter dans la chambre sous le regard noir du chinois. Il est plus qu'énervé. Je m'assois sur le lit et quitte mon t-shirt. Le pire, c'est que c'est pour moi un effort surhumain. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn ?

-Tu peux m'aider à enlever le bas, onegaï ?

Je le regarde en prenant une moue de gamin. Il soupire mais ne résiste pas à mes chibis eyes. Il m'aide à me tenir debout pendant que je fais glisser mon pantalon à terre. L'opération est terminée par lui, car je suis mort de fatigue. En plus, je tombe lamentablement dans ses bras. Allez pas croire des choses bande de pervers(es), je le fais pô exprès.[4] Il me retient fermement. Raaa, qu'est-ce que j'aime être dans ses bras. Bon, c'est pas très romantique je vous l'accordes, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Heero me dépose sur le lit où j'allonge mes jambes. Mais je lui résiste pas, il est sooo cuuuute…. J'ai un peu peur mais je dois le faire car je… je suis fou de lui et je veux qu'il le sache. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le rapproche de moi. Il me regarde, surpris par mon geste mais se laisse faire. Et là, je franchis la barrière, déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes qui sont si douces. Je les lèche doucement afin d'en avoir l'accès. Je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et j'y introduit ma langue, allant à la rencontre de la sienne que je caresse tendrement. Puis je sens qu'il devient plus entreprenant car il passe une main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir ce baiser tandis que sa langue joue avec la mienne. [5]

Il quitte mes lèvres, à bout de souffle. Il me regarde mais moi… Je vois juste son visage car tout le reste est flou autour de moi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil…. Mais je l'aurais à mon réveil.

******************************

****

POV de Heero

Je n'en reviens pas…. Duo m'a embrassé… Il a réellement des sentiments pour moi…. Je dépose doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller car il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut l'épuiser autant mais…. Je serais là pour ton réveil mon ange. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, le recourant du drap noir de son lit, contrastant avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Je me lève et allume mon laptop afin de savoir si nous avons une mission pour ses prochains jours.

******************************

****

POV de Wufei

J'ai suivi ce crétin d'américain qui fait son petit manége depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de la chambre pour regarder ce qui se passe. Et je vois Heero en train d'embrasser Duo…. Ce sale fumier, il va le regretter. Heero sera mien, je le jure…. Foi de Dragon.

****

A SUIVRE

Law: Pfiou, enfin fini. Je crois que ça commence à partir en vrille mon truc ^^. 

Duo: Pô du tout, mais j'aime bien

Law: Vi, je parle pas pour toi mais pour Wufei

Wufei: Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire ?

Duo * chuchote * Tu va le faire mourir, ne ? Tu vas m'en débarrasser ??

Law * chuchote * On verra, mais j'ai envie de tuer 2 ou 3 personnages car je trouve mes fics trop gentillets ^^

Duo: QUOI ?????????? O_O Et mwa ???

Law: Ben… On verra ^^

Wufei * largué *: Vous parlez de quoi ?

Duo & Law: * chantonne * De rien ^________________________________^

Wufei: * marmonne * Ca me dit rien de bon tout ça -_-

************************************************

[1] Law : Dragon, tsiii, nous ne parlons pas la même langue

Shi-sama * appuie sur stop * : T'aurais pas un peu trop regarde Mulan ?

Law : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^ Mais il est si kawaiii Mushuuuuuuuuu

Shi-sama : -_-

[2] Duo: Il a pas bientôt fini Wufei de me tailler ?

Shi-sama: Je crois pas, et ça va empirer

Duo: Shit, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Law ? Je suis son chouchou, elle devrais être gentille avec mwa _

Shi-sama: Mais elle l'est, tu verras ^^

Duo: ???!!!!?!!? 

Wufei : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Shi-sama : ^____________^

[3] Shi-sama: Raaaaaaa oui Hee-chan, je veux bien que tu me parles comme ça à mwa aussi ^^

Heero: Euh…. Au secours ! Duo !

Law : Il est pris ^^

Duo *voix lointaine et étouffée* : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!

[4]Law et Shi-sama : Mais bien sûr!

Duo : Ben quoi? On peut même plus profiter de la situation maintenant ?

[5] Duo * chantonne *: Je l'ai embrassé, Je l'ai embrassé, Je l'ai embrassé, Je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai…

Law: STOP

Duo: O_O

Shi-sama: Bah quoi, c'est bien ce qui est écrit 

Law: Vi -_- Snif…. Mais il est pas obligé d'être missant avec mwa _

Duo: * tilt * Mais ze t'aime Law * gros bisous *

Law: * blush * Mici #^^#

Shi-sama: Euh… Heero, attend moi

Law & Duo: O_O

* Shi-sama qui s'accroche à Heero *

Duo: HEY, PAS TOUCHE !

************************************************

Sur ce, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ja-ne

Law


	9. Douce vengeance

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : 2 et 5 qui courent toujours après 1, et 3x4

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, totale OOC, et lemon-viol

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais les autres oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Attention, je me déchaîne ^^, j'espère que vous allez pô m'en vouloir. Bon, j'peux interdire les menace de mort ?? * chibis eyes * Bon, me fais toute petite jusqu'à la fin du chapitre et je répond aux reviews pendant que chui encore vivante ^^°°°

****

Mely: Et viii, j'allais tout de même pas faire un fic sans 1x2 ^^ Tu verra comment pour Shinigami, Gabriel et les autres ça va avancé. Ca devrais pas tarder, mais bon, avant cela il faut un peu quelque chose que ce chapitre va déclenché ^^. Bon, j'en dit pas plus, lit, tu constatera par toi-même. Merci pour ton review.

****

Loumiolla: ##^^## * en mode concurrenssage de tomate * Mici, voili la suite et j'espère qu'après ce que j'ai fais tu vas toujours aimer ce fic

****

ChtiteElfie: Je crois que ça va se confirmer dans ce chapitre mais bon, la vapeur va pas tarder à être renversé ^^. Une fois que Shinigami sera là, il y sera ^____^. J'espère que tu va pas me tuer à la fin du chapitre car tu risque de chanter ta petite chanson mais avec un ton menacent. 

****

Akuma: Ouf, vive Halloween qui m'a sauvé ^^. Et puisque j'ai passé une bonne soirée à m'amusé avec mes copineuh je publie la suite ^^. Tu va voir, les chose vont se corsée ^^. Mici pour ton review ma pitit Aku-chan

****

Makena: Cogite mais po trop car on a besoin de lire un chapitre de temps en temps * chibis eyes * Tu sais que je publie po la suite dans un siècle, sinon je serait morte et toi aussi ^^. Bon, voili la suite en espérant que je me fasse po disputer. En tout cas, si t'as besoin d'un coup de patte, je serait la pour twa ma chirie ^^ KISU !!!!!  
  
Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les animaux, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV et/ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Douce vengeance-

****

POV de Duo

* Baille * Il est…. 12h ??? Raaaaaa je suis toujours aussi naze. Je me relève et constate que la chambre est vide. BOOOOUUUUH, il est où mon Hee-chan ? J'espère que c'était pô un rêve ? Faut que je m'en assure et de suite. Bon, je me lève tant bien que mal et descend ses foutus escaliers. Personne, y'a pas un chat dans le salon. Espérons que j'ai plus de chance avec la cuisine. J'y entre et je vois Quatre et Trowa en train de faire à manger pour…. 3 ???? Naaaan. Je me frotte les yeux mais je vois quand même les 3 assiettes.

-Bonjour Duo, bien dormis ?

-Yes Quat-man. Où est Heero ?

Le blondinet lance un regard au grand brun du style " il ne sait pas". Raaaa, non, ne me dites pas que j'ai rêvé _

-Il est en mission avec Wufei, ils seront de retour avant ce soir.

-Ah !

Je me laisse mollement tomber sur le premier siège qui est par là. Zut, je pourrais pas profiter de mon Hee-chan et surtout…. Quel imbécile de s'être endormi juste après ça. C'est vrai que c'était pas ma faute mais ça me dégoûte quand même car si ça se trouve, j'aurais pu passer une trèèès bonne nuit. ^^. Tiens, à ce sujet, je voudrais bien parler à Quat-chou mais un gargouillis sonore se fait entendre dans la pièce. OUPS ! ^^

-Je vois que tu as faim, lâche le blond avec un sourire. C'est près dans quelques minutes.

-OKI ^^, Mici Quat, je répond avec un large sourire.

Trowa me fixe mais c'est pas son regard habituel enfin…. Je me comprend. C'est comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi pour savoir… Non, il lui est impossible de savoir que je suis Shinigami. C'est alors qu'il sort de la pièce. Si moi j'ai décongelé le Glaçon international n°1, j'ai déjà trouvé son remplaçant ^___^.

-Duo ?

-Voui

-Tu as l'air encore un peu fatigué.

-Yes, je réponds sachant bien qu'il ne veut pas me parler de ça. Dis-moi Quat-chan, est-ce que Wufei était plus que de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?

-Ben….

Quatre mit sa casserole hors du feu et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi, plongeant ses deux lacs azure dans les miens.

-Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé hier.

-Hier ? Je fais innocemment.

Quatre me fait des yeux soupçonneux. Je crois qu'il a compris.

-Bah ! Rien de spécial ^^

Et hop, le blondinet hausse un sourcil que je traduirais par : " Tu te moques de moi Duo"

-J'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai…. J'ai juste embrassé mon Hee-chan ^_______________________________________ ^

Quatre me sourit.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

-J'avais rien à perdre à essayer, je réponds avec un petit sourire.

-Ouaih, fit-il. T'as intérêt à ne pas le blesser.

Je comprend pas ou il veut en venir ??? Moi, blesser Heero ????? Ca serait comme…. Arracher un nouveau-né à sa mère. Bon, je vais pas m'arrêter à ça, j'en saurais plus, plus tard.

-Et toi ? C'est quand que tu dégèles Ice-man n°2 ^___^

Quatre rougit furieusement à ma question. Bon, ça va pas être pour tout de suite. J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et Trowa se place en face de moi. Le blondinet retourne illico à ses casseroles. Le repas se passe dans le silence puis je remonte dans ma chambre faire une petite sieste. 

******************************

****

POV de Quatre

Heero a donc fait son choix. Vu la tête que faisait Duo, le japonais a certainement répondu à son baiser. Pourvu que cela ne lui cause pas trop de tort. Ce malheureux est placé entre deux ennemis, au milieu d'une guerre qu'il ne pourra pas comprendre. J'ai peur que cette lutte pour gagner Heero ne se finisse en bain de sang. Déjà que le duel qui oppose Duo et Wufei dure depuis des millénaires. Je sens deux bras m'enserrer la taille. 

-Heero l'a choisi, je murmure doucement.

Je sens le contact de deux lèvres chaudes et douces dans mon cou, déposant une série de baisers qui me font frémir.

-Tu n'y peux rien, lâche mon amour, la seul chose que l'on peut espérer, c'est que Heero ne trouve pas une fin injuste dans ce combat.

Et pis qui c'est, il arrivera peut-être à raisonner Shinigami…. On dit souvent que l'amour peut transformer une personne mais… Peut-on changer la nature d'une personne, juste avec le pouvoir de l'amour ?

-Tu crois ?

Ma voix s'étrangle toute seule. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai peur pour mon ami, pour mon amant. Raaaa, Gabriel… Où es-tu ? Mon regard croise deux océans émeraude. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un baiser si tendre. Heureusement que Duo dort, s'il découvrait cela, il serait déçu que je ne lui ait pas dit moi-même et pis…. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point Trowa est chaud ^^. Je lâche ses lèvres pour me blottir dans ses bras, contre cette chaleur si réconfortante. Il referme ses bras autour de moi. C'est dans ses bras que je me sens le plus en sécurité.

-Quatre ?

-Mouiii

-Il faudra surveiller Wufei, au cas où il entreprend quelque chose contre Duo, ici

Je me détache légèrement de lui afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Non, Wu ne ferait rien ici, pas sous les yeux de Heero, même s'il voudrait atteindre Shinigami par tout les moyens.

-Si tu veux.

Trowa me sourit. J'aime ce sourire car il n'est que pour moi. Ce qui est bien, c'est que Duo dort et qu'on à la maison pour nous tous seuls. Je lui rend son sourire avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

******************************

****

POV de Duo

[ REVE ] ( Et vi, il fait dodo ^^ )

Où suis-je ? fait noir. Je n'arrête pas d'avancer depuis un moment… Mais…. C'est le temple de Shinigami. Comment se fait-il que je sois devant mon temple, j'étais pourtant à la planque en train de faire une sieste !!! Bon, c'est peut-être un….

Akai me passe devant comme si je n'existais pas. Je décide de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'elle manigance. Elle est toujours habillé de son kimono rouge de prêtresse. Ca lui va plutôt bien. 

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle était ma maîtresse. Mais pourquoi ? Shinigami m'a dit être amoureux d'un ange. Tout ceci est bien étrange…. Il faut absolument que je me souvienne de mon passé.

Une chose attire alors mon attention. Akai est devant la porte des Enfers. Que faut-elle ici ? Elle n'a pas a y être sans… Un claquement de doigt retenti et c'est alors que du sang coule le long de la porte des Enfers. La jeune femme se met à réciter une formule.

-NON

[ FIN DU REVE ]

Je me réveille en sueur dans mon lit. Il est 13h56. Faire un rêve aussi étrange…. Je regarde ma main et vois du sang…. J'ai du sang sur…. Est-ce le sang de la porte ? Je l'ai touché avant de me réveiller et c'est….

__

/ Duo ? /

Je sursaute et je vois Yoru qui atterrit sur les draps noir de mon lit. Je lis une certaine inquiétude dans ses yeux améthyste.

/ Qu'est-ce que… /

__

/ Tu as eut une prémonition ou bien tu as vécu la réalité à travers ton rêve /

/ La porte… /

__

/ Quoi la porte ? , répète le petit dragon un peu inquiet /

/ Akai essaye d'ouvrir la porte /

Mon regard se fait noir, rempli de haine et de fureur. Yoru recule sous mon regard. Personne ne touche à cette porte sans moi.

/ On y va /

__

/ Bien Shinigami /

Il baisse la tête. Je me lève très rapidement. C'est fou comme quelques chose qui vous contrarie vous redonne la pêche. J'enfile une chemise noire tout comme mon pantalon puis je vais pour descendre les escaliers quand mon regard se pose sur la dragon noir.

/ On se rejoint en bas /

Et hop, je descend les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de me rétamer sur le sol. Je traverse le salon vide et me retrouve dehors en un rien de temps. Je ne me pose aucune question et fonce vers la foret. Mais avant que j'ai eut le temps de m'en rendre compte, mes pieds ne touchent déjà plus le sol. Je vole au-dessus de la forêt avec Yoru à mes côtés. Je comprend maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par " mes propres moyens". J'ai deux majestueuses ailes noires qui ont poussées dans mon dos. J'aime bien ça et puis, cela me semble tellement naturel de voler que je continue ma route. Dès que je pose un pied sur le sol du temple, j'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu.

__

/ Shinigami ? /

Je scrute du regard les alentours. Un étrange silence règne dans les parages. C'est alors que je vois Akai traverser le couloirs, comme dans mon rêve. Je fais disparaître mes ailes et fais signe à Yoru de me suivre. Il s'exécute en silence et nous traversons les couloirs noirs, faisant bien attention à ne pas illuminer les chandeliers sous mon passage. Je m'arrête devant la salle de la porte des Enfers, comme dans mon rêve. J'entre sans qu'elle puisse détecter mon aura. Elle récite quelques phrases dans une langue que je ne comprends pas puis lève sa main pour claquer des doigts. Je bloque son geste par télékinésie.

-Shinigami, fit-elle en se retournant.

-Je te le déconseille fortement, je fais avec une voix glaciale et un petit sourire mesquin.

******************************

****

POV de Trowa

Bizarre, j'ai entendu un bruit. Je me concentre et ne sens pas l'aura de Duo. C'est donc bien lui qui est parti. Je me demande bien ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelque chose de grave. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de la taille de mon amant qui a l'air anxieux.

-Tro ?

-Chuuute. N'y pense pas Quatre, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave.

Et je l'embrasse, m'emparant de ses lèvres si roses et si sucrées.

******************************

****

POV de Duo

Elle me regarde avec des petits yeux.

-Mais il faut que tu réveilles la porte

-Oui, JE dois la réveiller, mais TU n'as aucun droit à le faire.

Je libère sa main de mon emprise. Je commence à me rapprocher d'elle avec des allure de félins. Un fauteuil apparaît derrière elle ( sous mes ordres ) et s'y retrouve soudainement assisse, à ma merci. J'ai mon visage très proche du sien, mon regard de pierre semble la faire flancher.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Shinigami

Je souris à cette phrase. Elle agit comme une concubine, son regard grenat, suppliant, sa pose assez provocante, dévoilant ses épaules, les cheveux s'échappant en de mise filet sur celle-ci et devant sa gorge qui met presque offerte avec sa peau si blanche… Elle a l'air si douce… ses deux mains se rapprochent de mon visage, plongeant ses deux diamants de feu dans mon océan améthyste. Elle rapproche lentement son visage du mien pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Akai recule légèrement, continuant de me fixer avec tendresse.

-Essaierais-tu de m'attendrir ?

La déesse de la guerre esquive un sourire puis rapproche ses lèvres si rouges des miennes, mais je les stoppe en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres si fines.

-Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cela mais j'appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sous cette annonce, elle ouvre de grands yeux. Pensait-elle me récupérer ? J'ai l'impression que ma phrase la laisse sur le cul.

-Shinigami… Je… Je vous ais attendu pendant tout ce temps et vous…

Mon sourire persiste, ce qui la déstabilise encore plus.

-Je ne comprend pas…. Vous….

-Akai, je suis la réincarnation de Shinigami, et depuis peu, je suis lui. Mais j'ai une vie dans ce présent et j'ai quelqu'un dans mon cœur.

Elle me regarde comme si je lui avais dit que la fin du monde est proche… Euh… Mauvais exemple…. Bref, la déesse de la guerre fait un peu la gueule.

-C'est totalement impossible, commence-t-elle énervé, Shinigami ne peut aimer un mortel.

-Je t'assure que oui. Et pis, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour toi dans ce nouveau monde que je vais créer.

Elle me fixe de ses yeux de braise. Je l'ai blessée mais… Je n'ai pas le choix. J'aime Heero à un tel point que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Et puis, il vaut mieux que je lui dise maintenant plutôt qu'après. 

-Je suis désolé Akai, je lui confie en caressant sa joue.

-Alors reste avec moi.

Elle passe délicatement ses bras autour de mon cou, voulant se coller à moi si je ne m'étais pas reculé. Je lui lance un regard mi noir, mi compassionnel.

-N'essaye plus jamais d'ouvrir la porte des Enfers sans moi, sinon je serais de très mauvaise humeur, je dis avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien Shinigami.

Elle baisse la tête en signe de sa compréhension. Elle n'a pas intérêt à transgresser cela sinon… Je serais sans aucune pitié.

******************************

****

POV de Akai

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me plier à sa volonté…. Pour le moment…. Je n'en reviens pas. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Je te récupérais Shinigami… Mon amour…. Comment est-il possible que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre après ce que nous avons vécu ? Moi, une déesse, tu me laisses pour un simple mortel. C'est une offense que je n'oublierais pas. Tu as vraiment perdu toute trace de ton passé pour tomber sous le charme d'un humain. 

Mais on ne se moque pas impunément de la Déesse de la Guerre. Ce mortel n'est qu'une passade, un jouet parmi tant d'autres et tu t'en lasseras bien vite Maître de la Mort. Ou sinon, je ferais en sorte qu'il disparaisse.

******************************

****

POV de Heero

Nous sommes enfin rentré de mission. J'aurais dut y aller avec Duo mais vu son état, ça aurait été très risqué. D'ailleurs, je trouve que Wufei agis bizarrement. Il s'est pas mal défoulé sur les agents de oz, vu le peu de survivants qu'il a laissé derrière lui. On dirait qu'une folie meurtrière s'est emparé de lui, tuant tout ce qui avait sous son passage. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le rendre ainsi ? Wufei est plutôt juste.

Mais un truc m'étonne, il n'y aucun bruit dans la maison. Je me dirige vers la table du salon où il y a un mot à notre attention qui dit juste " On revient dans un petit moment"

C'est Trowa qui a écrit cela, si ça avait été Quatre, il serait plus long. Bon, je vais voir si Duo dort toujours. Je monte dans notre chambre mais je ne trouve personne. Les draps de son lit sont froissés et renversés, comme s'il avait dut partir précipitamment. Mais où ? J'espère que…

-Heero !

-Hn

-Y'a personne dans la baraque ?

-Non, il semblerait qu'on soit seuls.

Je vois alors une étrange lueur briller dans ses yeux. Wufei se rapproche de moi avec des airs de prédateur. Il est devant moi, me scrutant de la tête au pied. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, je me retrouve contre lui, mes lèvres collées aux siennes. Il les lèche avidement. Mais… Je me dégage violemment, reculant un peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es malade !

Il me sourit et se rapproche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Il ne sais pas que je suis avec Duo. Bon, c'est un grand mot puisque qu'on a pas vraiment…. Bref, je ne veux pas. Je trébuche et me retrouve assis sur mon lit. Wufei a toujours son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, se rapprochant de moi.

-Je suis avec Duo, je bredouille sous le choc de ce qui arrive.

Wufei m'avait déjà fait des avances mais pas aussi poussées que celle-ci. Il glisse une main derrière ma nuque et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, forçant l'entrée avec sa langue. J'essaye de le repousser mais, étrangement, il est bien plus fort que moi. Il arrive à s'introduire dans ma bouche, caressant avec avidité ma langue qui tente de se dérober à cette torture. Dans un ultime effort, je le repousse. Il me lâche et je recule au fond du lit, le plus loin de lui.

-Wufei ?

Je ne comprend pas son attitude… Je ne veux pas de lui pour amant, je lui ais pourtant dit clairement. C'est alors qu'il m'attrape une cheville et me tire à lui, m'allongeant sur le lit, puis il vient se positionner au-dessus de moi, me bloquant par la même occasion. 

-Wufei, je ne veux pas…

-Shuuuuut

Je le regarde. Dans ses yeux onyx brillent d'une lueur étrange, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui. Il caresse ma joue. Je suis trop terrorisé pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit….

-Je ne te ferais que du bien, murmure-t-il.

Je veux répliquer mais ma bouche est assaillie par une langue gourmande. Je le sens se presser contre moi afin que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Qui aurait cru que le plus grand des terroristes serait sans défense face à un ennemi, face à… Son compagnon d'arme transformé en bourreau.

Wufei passe un main sous mon t-shirt et caresse mon flan gauche puis remonte doucement. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas et j'entend le bruit sinistre de mon débardeur qui se déchire. Il retire très vite cette obstacle de tissu et parcourt avec ses doigts agiles chaque partie de mon corps qui tente de se dérober en vain. Je ne soupçonnais pas Wufei d'être aussi fort. Il lâche mes lèvres pour quitter mon haut.

-Wufei ! Arrête !

Il reprend mes lèvres aussi sec, sans me laissez le temps de dire autres choses. C'est alors qu'il descend son exploration au niveau de mon bas ventre, faisant pénétrer sa main dans mon spandex. Il effleure mon sexe qui réagit malgré moi. Il faut dire qu'il n'arrête pas de frotter son bassin contre le mien depuis le début de cette torture insupportable. Puis, je ne sais comment, il m'attache les mains au montant du lit et quitte enfin mes lèvres qui parte à l'assaut de mon torse.

-Wufei ! Kami-sama ! Arrête !

Il lèche ma peau qui commence à me brûler. Il mordille mon téton durci par ce plaisir que je veux à tout prix refouler. Il abandonne rapidement ce divertissement pour aller me retirer mon spandex. Je suis alors nu, face à mon bourreau qui contemple avec avidité ma partie la plus intime.

-Wufei, je hurle. Détache-moi tout de suite, je ne veux pas de toi. Tu m'entends.

Il me fixe mais sans son sourire.

-C'est Duo que j'aime.

Mon regard pénètre le sien mais je suis à la merci de cet homme que je croyais connaître, à quoi bon essayer de l'impressionner. Sans me lâcher du regard, il retire son pantalon et revient vers moi. Mais il oublie une chose, j'ai peut-être mes mains prisonnières mais pas mes pieds. Sans qu'il s'y attende, je lui gifle la joue avec mon pied droit, le faisant reculer sous la force de mon coup. C'est un geste désespéré de ma part mais…. Je ne peux me résigner à perdre. Il reste un instant immobile puis lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, je vois dans son regard de la rage. Il se jette sur moi afin de m'immobiliser. je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à cet assaut. Kami-sama ! 

Wufei me retourne violemment sur le ventre, se pressant contre moi, me collant entre lui et le matelas. 

-Tu es à moi Heero, susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sens mes poignets défaits de leur liens. Mais à quoi bon, je suis pris dans un étaux.

-Wufei, ne…

Mais voix s'étrangle, je n'arrive pas… Je suis mort de peur.

-Ne fais pas ça.

Je sens ses mains bloquer mes hanches qui tentais une fuite. Il pénètre brutalement en moi. Je lâche un cri de douleur sous cette intrusion et agrippe les draps. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Wufei commence un mouvement de va et viens d'abord lent mais le rythme qu'il m'impose me fait de plus en plus souffrir. J'étouffe mes cris en me mordant la lèvres inférieurs. Je sens quelque chose se déchirer en moi… Une blessure qui se crée. Je tente de l'arrêter en disant avec difficulté.

-Wufei… Arrête… J'ai… Mal…

Mais il s'en fiche et accélère encore plus le mouvement, déchirant mon intimité avec ses mouvements bestiaux. Puis je sens deux lèvres chaudes sucer ma nuque. Je sens qu'il se répand en moi, agrandissant cette blessure dont il est lui-même l'investigateur. Mais ses mouvements ralentissent. Puis il finit par se retirer de mon corps. Wufei me retourne pour m'embrasser sans aucune tendresse. Il me fixe.

-Tu es à moi Heero.

Son ton est terrifiant. C'est alors qu'il s'éloigne, sortant de la chambre. J'entend la porte se refermer. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. J'ai trop mal… En moi… Je sens un liquide qui s'écoule de cette blessure et se répandre sur les draps ainsi que mes cuisses. Mon bourreau a pris la seul chose que j'étais capable d'offrir à celui que j'aime… Duo… Où es-tu ?

Je sens des gouttes chaudes rouler le long de mes joues…. Des larmes…. Je pleure…. J'ai si mal en moi… Wufei, tu m'as complètement brisé de l'intérieur. Tu as prit quelque chose qui ne t'appartenais pas…

-Duo, je murmure avec un voix tremblante. Reviens, je t'en pris.

Et je fonds en sanglot sur ce lit…. Ce lit témoin silencieux de cette chose abominable…. Mon viol. Je voudrais te brûler, me réfugier dans des bras réconfortants mais…. Tu n'es pas là…. Et je n'ai plus la force de me battre. 

****

A SUIVRE

Law: Pfiou, encore un chapitre super long ( 10 pages ). Je crois que les cours d'anglais sont bien pour l'écriture de mes fics. Bah oui, on fout rien avec mon prof. Faut dire que nous faire l'alphabet alors qu'on est en Terminal, faut le faire^^00. Bref, je me suis plutôt déchénée sur ce chapitre et la musique de Evanescence n'à rien arranger à mes folies meurtrière.

Duo: Ta folie quoi ?

Law: Vi, je suis dans la passe, j'ai envie de tuer tout le monde, ça te dérange ?

Duo: Baaaaah! Ca dépend sur qui ça tombe ^^

Shi-sama * viens de finir la bêta-lecture * : T'AS PAS HONTE LAW, T'AS VU CE QUE AS FAIT A MON HEERO

Law: Vi, je sais mais c'est pô de ma faute. 

Duo: C'est jamais de ta faute

Shi-sama: T'a intérêt à lui régler son compte à ce Wufei de malheur sinon, je le Omae o korosu moi-même

Law: On verra ^^

Duo: Je pourrais le faire * regard Shinigami *

Law: Oh ! doucement on se calme Môssieur le Dieu de la Mort

Shi-sama: Vas-y Duo * regard sadique pointé vers Wufei *

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe! -_-

Law: Oups, ça déraille. Bon laissez-moi un review, je vais calmer les deux fous furieux et, à tous les fans de Wufei, je vais le sortir de là! ^^

*voix de fonds* Wé, commence avec le scalpel, je branche Quatre sur le Zero Systeme !

_Je sais, on va lui arracher tous les poils et tous les cheveux un par un!

_Viiiiiii!!! Je vais préparer la cire, attends-moi!

_Faudrait aussi tout raconter à Réléna, elle nous filera un coup de main!

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!

Law : Enfin, s'il en reste quelque chose!^^; Ja-ne!


	10. La tendresse de la Mort

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah…… 3x4, 2x1 et 5x personne car il est missant ^^

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais les autres oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Après un chapitre quelque peu…….. missant ^^ En voili un trèèèès soft. J'ai d'ailleurs fais celui-ci avant le chapitre d'avant, va savoir pourquoi ^^0. J'étais trèès inspiré et cela fais un moment que ce chapitre dort dans mon ordi, mais le voici. Mais avant la suite, réponses aux rev's:

****

Mely: T'inquiète po, Duo va revenir et Wufei va soufriiiiiiir mais pas de suite ^^. Merci pour ton rev'

****

ChtiteElfie: Bon, alors je crois bien que je vais échapper à ta chibi faux Chtite car dans ce chapitre, y'a une des condition de ma survit ^^. Pour l'autre, on verra après, mais la vengeance sera au menu, je te l'assure. Mici pour le rev' ^^ Si je meurt po au prochain

****

Akuma: Frappe pas trop Wuffy, il faut qu'il en reste pour Shinigami ^^ Voili la suite pas pitit Aku'

****

Angelyuna: Merci beaucoup pour ton rev' et d'habitude chui po si missante avec Hee-chan mais là, il me fallait un suuupeeerrrr prétexte pour avoir un Shinigami en pétard ^^. Et pi, t'a le droit de te plaindre -_^. 

****

Chris52: lol Merci pour le rev' et je te promet un lemon Heero et Duo mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite vu que Hee-chan est traumatisé ^^. Je vais vraiment finir par tuer Wu dans ce fic, déjà qu'il va pa tarder dans un autre ^^0. Et pi t'inquiete je continu mes fic, lentement mais sûrement ^^

****

MAKENA: J'adore tes mon doux Mak' -__^. Je subit une mauvaise influence en ce moment et z'ai envie d'être sadique * tire la langue * Et c'est juste un petit demi de mwa qui et sadique ^^. Bon, voili la suite qui va certainement te plaire car la Law sadique est parti en vacance.

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- La tendresse de la Mort -

****

POV de Duo

Je rentre à la planque qui est décidément trop calme à mon goût. Normal, il n'y a personne en vue. J'espère que mon petit japonais est là et plus en mission. J'avance dans le couloir qui a un aspect lugubre. Je trouve cela étrange. J'entre dans ma chambre et je vois une boule sous les draps. Quoi ???? Qu'est-ce que fiche Heero replié sur lui dans son lit ? C'est étrange mais…. J'ai une mauvaise sensation, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Heero ? J'appelle doucement

Il se recroqueville encore plus sur lui.

-Va-t'en Duo !

C'est la première fois que j'entends perfect soldier me demander de partir sans une pointe de méchanceté. Il s'est passé quelque chose, y'a aucun doute, mais quoi, je l'ignore. Mais pas pour très longtemps. ^^

-Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je lui demande ça tout en me rapprochant du lit pour venir jusqu'à la hauteur de sa tête qui est à moitié cachée par le tissu bleu du drap. Il a les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine d'après la forme du tissu. Il a le regard perdu dans le vague. Je ne lui avais jamais vu cette expression de …. Tristesse. C'est ça, je suis en train de lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de Heero Yuy, dans les yeux de celui que j'aime. Mais que diable s'est-il passé ? Tiens, on dirait ses vêtements, pourquoi ils sont par terre ? Déchirés ????

-Laisse-moi seul Duo.

Il tire encore plus sur le drap pour se cacher le visage. Pour ma part, je suis déçu de son comportement mais je suis à la fois fou de rage. Si quelqu'un a osez toucher à Heero, foi de Shinigami, il va le regretter. 

-Heero, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas ? J'insiste en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il a un mouvement de recul, il s'éloigne de moi. Je suis pas la peste quand même. Bon, je suis la mort, mais c'est pas une raison…. C'est alors que je flaire une odeur bizarre, on dirait…. Mes yeux parcourent le tissu bleu mais il est tâché à un endroit, une tâche noire…. C'est du sang. Je me lève et sans que Heero ne comprenne pourquoi, je lève violemment le drap, le faisait voler au-dessus de sa tête pour découvrir les draps, tâchés de sang. Du sang qui provient de….

-DUO ! 

Ce cri me tire de mes pensées et je regarde Heero, nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui, terrorisé. Puis je regarde ce sang qui s'écoule ou s'écoulait de son entrejambe avant d'avoir le tilt. Il a été violé, ici, alors que…….. Il va me le payer. Qui que ce soit, Shinigami est dans une colère folle et il va goûter à ma faux. Je suis hors de moi, c'est limite si je ne me rue pas sur Heero.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Je crie en le secouant. Réponds-moi.

-Arrête ! Duo !

Il pleure. Des larmes envahissent son visage si beau. Shit, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il faut que je me défoule. Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. 

-Heero pardonne-moi, je….

Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Il a l'air si vulnérable, lui le soldat parfait au masque de glace. Qui aurait pu croire à cela ? Je le regarde avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable malgré la haine qui monte en moi et je le serre dans mes bras. 

-Non, je suis sale, fit-il en essayant de me repousser. 

-Shhhhhhhhhh

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui. Il est complètement blotti contre moi tel un enfant qui a peur d'un orage. Oh ! Heero, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé seul.

-Je suis sale, lâche-moi Duo, continue-t-il entre 2 pleures.

-Je ne te lâcherais pour rien au monde, je lui murmure. Crois-moi, celui qui t'a fais ça va le regretter au centuple. 

Il se détache légèrement de moi pour plonger son regard troublé dans mes prunelles violettes. On dirait vraiment un gosse, si fragile, lui qui est pourtant si fort. 

-Je….

Il se tait, il veut reculer, mais je le tiens contre moi.

-Hee-chan, qui que se soit, je lui ferais payer pour ça.

Il me regarde avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Il se décolle de moi pour me regarder. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, le reprendre dans mes bras.

-Je…Ne mérite rien venant de ta part… Je suis….Sale…

Il éclate en sanglot. Alors là, je suis pris au dépourvu. La seule personne que j'aime me repousse sous prétexte d'être bafoué. Non, il m'en faut plus que ça pour te laisser partir loin de moi.

-Hee-chan, je….

Je me rapproche de lui mais il se lève et commence à partir. Je devine bien ce qu'il veut faire: s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me lève aussi vite que possible, lui attrape le poignet et le plaque contre le mur. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux, me suppliant de ne pas aller plus loin. Je passe délicatement une main sur sa joue.

-Hee-chan, je ne te ferais jamais de mal… Tu sais, je…. Je t'aime tant

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, entourant sa taille si fine de mes bras. Je peux sentir qu'il tremble. Je l'approche délicatement de moi, resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

-Hee-chan, je t'aime, je lui murmure. 

Il hésite mais je sens deux bras prendre ma taille et se resserrer. Il se presse contre moi pour avoir du réconfort. Il ne tremble presque plus. Je relève ma tête pour déposer un baiser dans son coup mais au contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau, il frémit. Je le serre contre moi. Sa chaleur est si douce. Sa peau a une odeur épicée. J'aimerais tellement être avec lui mais dans d'autres circonstances. Celui qui lui a fait ça va le regretter amèrement bien que j'aie ma petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne. 

Je commence à lui caresser le dos avec la paume de ma main. Mais il se crispe sous ce contact. Il doit avoir une trouille bleue bien que j'essaye d'être le plus doux possible. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire gêné, sûrement gêné d'être ainsi avec moi. Je lui souris. Puis je me détache de lui pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Je sais pertinemment qu'il peut partir se réfugier dans une autre chambre ou salle de bain, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'en fera rien. Je tourne le robinet afin de remplir la baignoire, j'y ajoute un peu de bain moussant, puis je retourne dans la chambre.

Heero est assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, le drap qui cache son intimité et sa tête entre ses mains. Il fixe un point qui est invisible à mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je verrais Heero comme ça, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le voir ainsi. Ca me fait si mal de le voir comme ça. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupi devant lui. Il sursaute et relève doucement sa tête. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés à souhait, ses yeux bleu océan ont perdu de leur éclat, ses lèvres sont désormais incapables de sourire. Non, je ne veux pas le voir comme ça plus longtemps, ça ne ferrait qu'aggraver la souffrance et la haine que je ressens. 

Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais se ravise et baisse la tête à nouveau, de cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux. Je me relève à contre cœur car la baignoire va finir par déborder. Je tourne le robinet pour l'arrêter puis retourne auprès de mon amour blessé. Je me penche et passe une main sous ses jambes finement galbés et l'autre dans son dos. Il est surpris et le premier réflexe qui lui vient à l'esprit et de s'accrocher à mon cou, comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Puis il me regarde et voyant ses 2 bras autour de mon cou, il rougit et bredouille un " sumimasen ". Je le porte dans la salle de bain et le dépose dans l'eau tiède couverte de mousse. Il gémit à son contact mais il se laisse aller à cette douce sensation. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'une voix m'arrête.

-Duo ?

-Hn !

-Tu veux…. Euh… Bien rester avec moi, onegaï ?

Heero me demande ça tout en remuant la mousse qui se trouve devant lui. On dirait un gosse de 4 ans qui demande une confiserie.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Hai, dit-il tout bas en baissant la tête.

Raaaa, Heero, si tu savais ce que j'aime pas quand tu fais comme ça. 

-Je reviens d'ac ?

Il baisse la tête en signe de oui. Je sors dans la chambre et prenant soin de refermer la porte de la salle de bain, je voudrais pas qu'il me voit faire ça. Je fixe le lit où les draps sont couvert de sang. Un clic de verrou se fait entendre. J'ai fermé la porte par télépathie pour que personne n'entre et puis, on sera tranquille. Je reporte ma concentration sur les draps qui se lève dans les airs, formant une boule bleue puis elle prend flamme. Les flammes dévorent le tissu que je maudis. Il ne reste plus rien de ses draps, témoins d'une chose horrible. Je fixe le lit, nu qui se retrouve couvert de drap noir en satin en quelque seconde. (C'est cooool la magie ^^).

Bon, je re-rentre dans la salle de bain où Heero n'a pas bougé. Je me déshabille et vu qu'il ne regarde pas, je commence à me glisser derrière lui. Il s'avance pour me laisser de la place en même temps qu'il se recroqueville. Il passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le tire contre moi. J'allonge ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer un peu, je ne voudrais pas lui sauter dessus après ce qui vient de lui arriver. C'est alors que je sens des cheveux mouillés sur mon torse; Heero s'est mouillé les cheveux puis a posé sa tête sur moi. Il a l'air un peu plus serein. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux qui même mouillés, sont encore ébouriffés, c'est à ce demander si un jour ils ont été coiffés correctement. 

Je commence à descendre ma main le long de son torse couleur miel. Il frémit sous le passage de mes doigts mais ne cherche pas à me repousser. Je referme mes bras autour de lui. Je voudrais tant pouvoir effacer cet acte horrible de sa mémoire, non que dis-je, de sa vie. Mais le mal est fait et je serais sans pitié. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'aider à guérir. Toi que la guerre a déjà fait souffrir, il faut encore que cela continue…. Je te jure que même la mort peut être plus douce que ça. C'est alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'attraper le gel douche qui se trouve derrière moi, sans le faire bouger de sa position. Ah ! Je l'ai : Il est à la noix de coco (Comme par hasard ^^). J'en verse dans mes mains, les frotte entre elles avant de caresser son torse par des petits mouvements circulaires. 

Heero ouvre les yeux pour voir ce que je lui fais et les referme, confiant, se laissant aller à mes douces caresses. Au moins, il a confiance en moi. Du bout des doigts, je parcours chaque trait de son torse musclé, chaque parcelle de son corps est pour moi une découverte, ni ayant jamais toucher. Je caresse avec tendresse dans ses moindres recoins puis je remonte vers les épaules, le cou puis je passe mes mains dans son dos. Il se décolle de moi pour m'en faciliter l'accès. Je fais alors le même manége que précédemment. Puis je prend de l'eau entre mes mains et commence à ôter la mousse de sur son corps. Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps.

Je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et me colle à lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je me tente à déposer un baiser sur son cou mais malgré sa réticence, il ne me repousse pas, je croirais même qu'il m'en redemande. Je fini par en déposer un autre alors qu'il se blottit tout contre moi. 

-Tu t'occuperas du reste, je lui murmure.

Il passe ses mains sur mes avant bras qui lui enserre la taille, les caressant avec une douceur infinie. Raaaa, je crois que je vais craquer s'il continu. Tiens, il s'est arrêté, il a du deviner ma pensée. 

-Je vais sortir, si tu le veux bien ?

-Hai, fit-il d'une petite voix.

-Heero, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Vas-y sort, je vais me débrouiller, continu-t-il avec cette petite voix que je déteste.

Il lâche mes bras et je me lève, prend une serviette que je noue vite fait autour de ma taille et je sors sans plus de cérémonie, le laissant être un peu seul avec lui-même.

Toc toc

-Oui ? Je demande

La poignée se tourne mais personne ne rentre. C'est vrai que j'ai fermé à clef.

-C'est Quatre, fit-il derrière la porte

Je tourne la clef et ouvre pour me retrouver face à mon ami. Il me regarde bizarrement. Effectivement, j'ai les cheveux au trois quart mouillé, une serviette qui couvre le stricte minimum et un air sérieux. (C'est surtout ça qui doit le choquer ^^)

-On va manger dans pas longtemps, tu es là depuis quand ?

-Pas longtemps, je lâche. Tu nous appelleras ?

-Oui 

Sur ce, je referme la porte au nez de l'arabe qui fait des yeux ronds comme des billes et je referme à clef. J'avance vers le lit de mon amour et je le vois allongé dans les draps noirs, les cheveux mouillés, le corps tendu. Je m'assoie à côté de lui est me met à lui caresser le visage. Il me regarde avec son air triste et me dit:

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut quand même que tu manges Heero, je lui dis doucement.

Ca me fait de plus en plus mal de le voir ainsi. 

-Ecoute, je vais aller chercher à manger et je reviens.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

-Duo, je….

-Tu mangeras quand même, je coupe. Je reviens vite.

Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers le salon où la table est mise, m'attendant plus que nous. J'entre dans la cuisine et je vois Quatre en train de finir le dîner.

-Duo ? On va passer à table, tu….

-Manges en haut.

-Quoi ?

-Heero ne se sens pas bien du tout, je vais manger avec lui dans la chambre.

-Oh, lâche-t-il un peu déçu. Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, il ira mieux demain, je lui réponds en me forçant à sourire. _Si seulement…_

-Je vais te préparer ça.

Quatre prend un plateau et le remplit d'assiettes pleines, elles aussi à craquer. Il me le donne et je lui souris.

-Merci Quatre.

Je sors de la cuisine et me retrouve nez à nez avec Wufei. Je lui lance un regard noir et il se pousse de mon chemin.

-Tu fais quoi avec ça Maxwell ?

-T'occupe, je répond froidement.

Voilà que je mets à jouer au Perfect Glaçon. Je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose derrière son petit sourire satisfait. Si c'est lui, il va amèrement le regretter. Je ne vois pas qui celui pourrait être. Je retourne à l'étage et vois que la porte est comme je l'avais laissée. Je la pousse avec mon pied et pose le plateau sur la table. Je ferme la porte à clef par télépathie et m'approche de Heero. Il a le regard perdu dans le vague. Quand il me voit, il lève ses yeux colbats mais il leur manque une petite lueur que je connais bien. Je caresse son visage.

-J'ai notre repas. C'est Quatre qui l'a préparé, y'en a pour tout une armée de Oz.

Il me sourit et se relève, regardant le plateau. Il se lève avec un air d'automate et s'assoit sur la chaise. Moi, je prends place sur le rebord de la table. On commence à manger en silence, mais Heero est peu passionné par ce qu'il y dans son assiette, il joue plus la fourchette sur les aliments qu'il ne les mange. Au bout d'une demi heure, j'arrive quand même à le faire manger le quart d'une assiette. Puis il pose sa tête sur mes genoux. 

-Hee-chan

-J'en veux plus, me répond-t-il avec un air de gamin

-Laisse alors, je ne veux pas te forcer, mais…. Il fallait quand même que tu manges un peu.

Il relève la tête vers moi, toujours son air triste collé sur son joli visage.

-Pour quoi faire, je suis brisé, je ne vaux même pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi 

-Heero, je réplique en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, je tiens trop à toi pour….

Je ne peux pas résister, j'en ais besoin, c'est vital. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et y dépose un baiser. Puis il me regarde avec surprise et amour.

-Je ne vaux plus rien, fi-il en baissant la tête.

Il se lève et s'affale sur le lit. Comment peut-il penser ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne renoncerais pas. Je m'approche du lit et m'allonge en face de lui, m'approchant de lui, le plus près possible. Il est un peu tremblant mais il ne recule pas. 

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, je lui murmure. 

Il me fixe, écoutant ce que je lui dis.

-Heero, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. 

J'ai doucement passé mes mains autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Il frémit mais ne me repousse pas, pas plus qu'il ne me quitte mes yeux. Il est plongé dans mon regard. Puis je sens un doux contact. Il m'embrasse ! Je réponds à cet appel, faisant glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres si douces. Il m'ouvre facilement l'accès à sa bouche, laissant ma langue caresser la sienne, encore timide. Puis je me sépare de mon amour qui me regarde un peu gêné. Je lui souris et lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ais une totale confiance en moi. Il se blottit contre moi et finit par s'endormir. Il est tellement beau, mon ange, je te vengerais. Je m'endors à tes côté pour la première fois bien que je sais que quelqu'un t'a volé ce que je désirais tant.

****

A suivre

Law: Alors comment vous avez trouvez ?

Heero: J'aime pas du tout ce que tu a fait de moi * regard noir *

Law: Bah t'allais pas être le perfect soldier après ce que t'a fait Wu

Heero: * marmonne* T'a qu'à pas avoir des idées tordus

Law: T'es missant _ Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus au moins à vous ? Review PLIZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz


	11. Le calme qui précède la tempête

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

E-mail: Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah…… 3x4, 2x1 et 5x personne car il est missant ^^

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque T_T

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et totale OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais les autres oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Encore un chapitre tout choupi mais c'est normal, faut bien prolongée un peu cette zoli scène avant que ça devienne gore car mon autre moi à des super idées -_- La philo ça me nuie vraiment. Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews :

****

Carina D: Merci ##^^## J'espère que ça va toujours te plaire

****

ChtiteElfie: T'es folle, je veux pas empoisonné mon dragon avec Wu. Quoique ça à l'estomac solide ses bêtes là ^^0. Le torturage de Wu va po tarder, je cherche des bonnes idées sanglantes ^^. Mici pour le rev'

****

Makena: Mici Mak' ^^ Tu verra bien ce qui arrive mais je pense po que Wu va trinquer tout de suite. Faut d'abord consoler Hee-chan ^^. Kisu et mici pour le rev' ma chirie 

****

Mely: Merci ^^ Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre ^^000 J'espère que se chapitre va te plaire.

****

Angelyuna: Vip Duo va le faire, dans les règles à la Shinigami ^^ Et pi ça change du Perfect Soldier au moins pour le pitit Heero. Merci pour ton rev' et Zibou ~__^

****

Loumiolla: C'est o grave, au moins tu l'as fait ^^ Mici et voili la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

****

Yami-Rose: Désolé pour la fait que c'est le 2ème fic ou tu vois Heero se faire violer ^^0. Mais je dois dire que tu as pit-être été perspicace ^^ Merci d'avoir laissez un rev' et j'adore quand il sont long ^_________^. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Kiss

****

Drackony: Merci ^^ Désolé de répondre à ton review au dernier chapitre que je publie, j'espère que tu aura aimé ce fic jusque là ^^. Je te dit tout simplement bonne lecture et encore merci.

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Le calme qui précède la tempête-

****

POV de Duo

Je me réveille et je sens une douce chaleur inhabituelle. Je constate alors que Heero dort contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et sa figure enfouie contre mon épaule. Il est so cute comme ça. Il ne m'a pas quitté depuis hier soir. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'est à se demander s'ils ont été un jour coiffés normalement... Je retire une mèche rebelle pour voir son visage. Il a une expression de sérénité sur son joli visage d'ange. Tant mieux, je préfère le voir comme ça car j'aime pas le voir malheureux….Cela me fait souffrir.

Il remue légèrement, se rapprochant de moi, comme s'il avait envie de plus de chaleur……Plus de réconfort. Sans y faire attention, je commence à dessiner des droites le long de son dos. Je pensais que cela l'apaiserait mais à force de répéter ce geste, je finis par relacher mon attention, effleurant un peu plus sa peau si douce. Sauf que cela le réveille en sursaut, ses yeux s'ouvrent grands comme des soucoupes; la pupille dilatée par la peur. Heero me regarde quelques instants, ne sachant peut-être plus où il était et pourquoi ?

-Gomen ne Hee-chan, je murmure.

Ses yeux se referment et son visage reprend un air triste mais moins apeuré. Il se blottit contre mon torse.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, je….

-Chuuuut, tu n'as pas à t'excuser Heero.

Je relève son menton afin de pouvoir voir son visage. Il a les yeux tout rouges, il était sur le point de pleurer comme au milieu de cette nuit.

-I Love You Hee-chan. Et je te jure que je te protégerais.

Puis je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui sont encore hésitantes. Je fais doucement glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres si douces qui s'entrouvrent doucement. Mais je sens alors sa langue venir caresser la mienne, hésitante mais ce geste est si tendre. Je me laisse faire. C'est bon de savoir qu'il a prit l'initiative malgré….. il quitte mes lèvres et me sourit, gêné, comme un gamin prit en faute. Je le regarde tendrement en effleurant sa joue de ma main.

-Tu sais Hee-chan, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais mais…. Malgré ce qui…. Enfin, tu es patient et si gentil…. Je….Je ne mérite pas ce que tu...

Je met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

-Dis pas de connerie, ok ? je fais, amusé. Je serais toujours là pour toi et je ferais regretter à ce connard de t'avoir touché.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Il me sourit et blottit sa tête contre mon torse, se collant contre moi., me serrant très fort contre lui. Je lui rend cette étreinte si douce en profitant pour caresser les cheveux qui sont à la base de sa nuque. Il ne bronche pas mais je sais qu'il fait cet effort surhumain pour moi. Il relève la tête vers moi.

-Hee-chan, je vais aller voir si le petit déj est près, tu veux à domicile ou au restaurant ? ^^

-Je préfère la livraison à domicile, il me répond avec un sourire

-Oki, je reviens ^^

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite me lever mais il ne me lâche pas; se blottissant contre moi. On dirait un gosse.

-Heero, comment veux-tu que le livreur livre s'il reste ici ?

-Tu peux pas attribuer ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Pour ça, il va falloir faire entrer quelqu'un et 2 fois en plus.

-Hmn

Il se bouine encore plus contre moi sachant bien que ce "hmn" veut dire "non". Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil qui affiche 8h05. Bon, je fais comment mwa ??? A contre-cœur, je le recule enlevant ses bras autour de ma taille avec une douceur extrême par peur de le blesser. Heero se recroqueville sur lui, en position fœtal. Raaa, j'aime pas ça. Je prend sa tête entre mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder.

-Je reviens très vite Hee-chan

-Hm

Je lui souris et dépose un tendre baiser sur son front avant de me lever. Je ne prend pas le temps de mettre quelque chose sur le dos et je sors en boxer noir. J'arrive dans la cuisine où règne une bonne odeur. Miam Miam. Je rentre et je vois Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Ce dernier me jette un regard fier.

-Alors, on s'exhibe Maxwell.

Je ne répond même pas sinon je lui fout la tête dans son bol. Je tire Quatre prend par le bras et le traîne en dehors de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ???

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mieux vaut que tu sois pas au courant. Je pense que Heero ne sortira pas de si tôt de la chambre. Tu peux m'aider à préparer un petit déj ?

Le blond me regarde. Je suis sûr qu'il se demande ce qui se passe. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire déjà qu'il voit bien qu'entre Wu et moi y'a rien de tendre. La tension est telle que je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui sinon….Je vais m'énerver trèèèèèès vite. Et vaut mieux pas que je m'énerve. Quatre me sourit et approuve.

-Tu viens ?

-Yes Quat'man ^^

On re-rentre dans la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de Trowa et de l'autre chinois de ****

-Heero ne descend pas ?, me demande le grand Brun 

-Bah….Sinon il serait là, je réplique.

Quatre prend un plateau et je l'aide à mettre tout ce qu'il faut dessus: Confiture, café, croissant miam ^^, j'adoooore les croissants et c'est encore meilleur avec du Nutella mais bon, je m'en passerais pour cette fois. Un fois le plateau prêt, je le prend et je remonte les escaliers.

-Maxwell !

Je me retourne et vois ce sale chinois me lancer un regard noir. Il attend peut-être que je descende ! Il commence lentement à monter les escaliers, me passant devant et pose sa main sur la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande durement.

-Je vais voir Yuy

Alors là, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je pose le plateau sur la rambarde, attrape Wufei par le col et le plaque violemment contre le mur d'en face.

-Maxwell, tu…

-La ferme !

Il écarquille les yeux surpris par mon ton dur, menaçant. Et oui, Shinigami est là mais je me retiens de pas te faire partir en fumée.

-Ecoute-moi bien, car je ne le dirais pas deux fois, tu approches encore une seul fois Heero et tu es mort !

C'est étrange mais il ne sourit plus. Je peux sentir sa peur. Il est terrorisé. S'il essaye vraiment de retoucher à mon amour, je le tuerais, même si Quatre et Trowa sont là, même sous les yeux de Heero.

-Ma colère est telle que je te supprimerais au moindre faux mouvement que tu feras, Wufei. 

Je le lâche et reprend le plateau avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre.

****************************************

****

POV de Wufei

Shinigami est bien de retour. Mais je ne te laisserais pas Yuy, il m'appartient. Tu crois vraiment me faire peur, petit dieu de la mort. Je suis sûr que je pourrais te battre et devant les yeux même de celui que tu cherches tant à reprendre.

****************************************

****

POV de Heero

Cela fait déjà 20 minutes qu'il est parti…. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ??? Duo…. Tu m'as déjà abandonné…. J'entends alors le bruit de pas….Qui s'arrête après un brusque planquement contre le mur d'en face !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? Puis, j'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Duo entre avec un plateau et le pose sur le bureau. Il se dirige vers le lit. Je suis toujours recroquevillé sur moi-même mais cela me rassure tout comme lorsqu'il est avec moi.

-Hee-chan ?

-….

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, caressant mes cheveux en bataille. Non, je te veux plus près de moi.

-Duo-chan ? Je fais en me rapprochant de lui.

Il est surpris par mon appellation mais il met vite cette impression de côté pour me regarder avec tendresse.

-Voui ?

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu vas pas me faire le même coup qu'hier !

Il se lève. A force de faire tout ça pour moi, je préférais qu'il n'en fasse rien, je veux juste sa présence. Il dépose le plateau à côté de moi et se rassoit tout près de moi. Bon, je me relève un peu et finit par m'asseoir devant ce plateau. Mais je veux être plus près de lui, là où je me sens en sécurité….Je dois avoir une sale mine car Duo m'interroge du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Il te manque quelque chose ?

-Toi, je fais dans un murmure à peine inaudible. 

Mais lui l'a entendu car il me sourit tendrement. L'américain se rapproche de moi et je me cale contre son torse alors que ses bras entourent doucement ma taille. J'aime le savoir près de moi, je ne suis pas près de le lâcher. J'ai l'impression de profiter de la situation mais j'ai tellement mal….Peur…. Il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Pourtant, j'aime cette tendresse, c'est cela qui m'a manqué pendant toute ma jeunesse ainsi que pendant…..

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn !

Il tire le plateau vers nous. Quand il a une idée, il l'a lâche pas.

-Je t'ai amené ton café et pis j'ai pris des croissants ^^

-Arigatô

Je prend la tasse de café et l'approche de mes lèvres. J'en avale une chaude gorgée. Cela me fait du bien même si je voulais me priver de nourriture. Je vois alors un croissant rentrer et ressortir du liquide noir de ma tasse avant d'être mordu par l'américain.

-Hn !

-Excuse-moi Hee-chan, j'aurais pas du.

-Iie, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je sens son étreinte se resserrer.

-Mici ^^

Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, j'adore le contact de ses lèvres si douce sur ma peau, sa chaleur si réconfortante.

****************************************

****

POV de Duo

Il reprend peu à peu confiance en lui. Bizarre, je sens une présence…

__

/ Duo ! /

/ Yoru !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis occupé ! /

__

/ La porte s'est réveillé, elle est entrée en activité /

/ WHAT ??? /

__

/ Ta colère l'a réveillée. Tu ne l'a pas sentie ? /

/ Attend /

Je me concentre afin de pouvoir sentir la porte d'où je suis. Je la sens bouillir telle ma rage de vengeance.

/ J'arrive /

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn !

Il se retourne, me regardant avec curiosité. Je le serre très fort contre moi. 

-Hee-chan, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment.

-Quoi ? 

Sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Il me fixait avec un regard paniqué.

-Ecoute-moi Heero, je fais en lui baisant le front. Tu ne crains rien.

Il s'accroche à moi. Je lui relève doucement la tête avec ma main.

-Je reviens vite.

-Mais où vas-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire mais je veillerais sur toi de là-bas.

Il me regarde avec tristesse. Je m'empare tendrement de ses lèvres.

-I Run, I Hide But I Never Lie Hee-chan

Puis je me détache de lui car si je continue, je ne pourrais me défaire de lui. Je le laisse un peu au dépourvu mais il faut que j'y aille. Je ne veux pas que cette chère Déesse fasse une erreur. Je m'habille alors qu'il s'enfouit dans les draps, sans toucher au reste du plateau. Je me rapproche une dernière fois, caressant ses cheveux en bataille, lui souriant tendrement. Il me le rend, un peu gauche mais l'intention y est. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et je sort.

J'ai pris grand soin de bien fermer la porte derrière moi, on ne sait jamais. Je descend les escalier et je vois Trowa jouer au échec avec Wufei tandis que Quatre s'occupe du ménage. Je prend le blond à part, sous le regard intrigué des deux autres.

-Quatre, je chuchote. Je ne veux que personne à part toi aille voir Heero.

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne peux pas le mettre au courant. C'est une chose qui concerne le Dieu de la Mort et le Dragon de l'Est. 

-Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sûr, bredouille-t-il.

Sur ce, je sors sans aucune autre explication. Je me dirige vers la forêt au cas où il serait en train de m'épier. Le petit dragon noir m'attendait à son entrée.

/ Tu restes ici ? /

__

/ QUOI !!??!! /

/ Je veux que tu surveilles Wufei, qu'il ne s'approche pas de Heero /

__

/ Bien, et si IL ose s'approcher de l'élu /

/ Tu interviens, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais je ne veux qu'à aucun prix il ne l'approche /

Le dragon baisse la tête, signe qu'il a compris mes ordres. Puis, il déploit ses deux ailes de cuirasse noir et viens se poser sur le bras que je lui ai tendu. Je dépose un doigt sur son museau.

-Tes yeux seront mes yeux, je récite.

Puis, il s'envole vers la chambre de mon bien aimé. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas envie de prendre la voie des airs, c'est bien trop long et je connaît un moyen plus rapide. ^^. Je rentre dans la forêt, me dirigeant vers deux montants de porte en pierres mais qui sont depuis des années détruits. Je concentre mon énergie pour recréer la porte qui se reconstitue avec les pierres alentours, formant de nouveau un portail entre mon Temple et cette forêt. On peut clairement y voir le signe de la mort en haut. Je souris. Qu'est-ce que c'est enfantin de refaire les choses passées ! Je rentre dans la porte et me retrouve en un rien de temps dans la salle principal de mon Temple. Puis, je me dirige vers la porte de l'Enfers.

-Shinigami !

Akai accourt vers moi. Elle a senti ma présence très vite dite donc. Elle me saute au cou, se collant contre moi. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tout à fais saisi.

-Vous venez ouvrir la porte ?

-Oui, je fais en me dégageant de son emprise.

Elle a un sourire aux lèvres. Je peux clairement deviner son excitation. 

-Il est donc temps pour la terre de changer.

-Peut-être bien.

Je continue ma route avec elle à mes côtés, trépignant d'impatience. J'ouvre la porte de la salle. La pièce noire s'illumine comme par magie. On dirait que le Temple lui-même est en ébullition. Je me rapproche de La porte des Enfers. Elle semble remuer comme si elle était vivante. Il est temps que je réveille cette petite merveille.

Je ferme les yeux quelque instants, puis laisse la haine monter en moi, afin de décupler mes forces plus facilement. Je m'avance vers le porte, posant ma main à la jonction des deux battants. Mais à son contact, elle s'ouvre brutalement.

-Venez, mes chers confrères, serviteurs de l'ombre, je dit avec un sourire sadique.

C'est alors qu'un démon émerge, s'approchant de moi. Il a le corps d'un homme mais les deux cornes noirs qui ornent son front nous démontre bien vite son autre nature. Il me scrute de ses yeux rouges. Il déploie ses ailes cuirassées, comme si elles étaient engourdies, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux noirs. Sa queue fouette l'air tendit qu'il se prosterne devant moi.

-J'écoute tes ordres Shinigami.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. 

-Attaque un des temples sacrés, mais je te déconseille celui du l'Est. 

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec son descendant.

Le démon me sourit puis sort sans plus de cérémonie. Son aura noir s'éloigne rapidement. Mais je sens Akai se rapprocher de moi. Elle me prend par le cou, laissant ses mains glisser sur mon torse.

-Shinigami, susurre-t-elle. Pourrais-je récupérer mon armée de soldats ?

-Ils sont tous morts et m'appartiennent.

-Mais une Déesse de la guerre ne peux t'aider sans son armée ^^

-Va, fait comme tu l'entends.

Je me détache d'elle, lui faisant clairement comprendre que je ne veux plus qu'elle me touche ainsi. 

-Je dois repartir.

Je vois la jeune femme rentrer dans le royaume des Enfers dont s'échappe des âmes errantes, des esprits malins. Le monde connaît ses derniers moments de paix car tu m'as déclarer la guerre Wufei. 

****

A suivre

Law: -_-

Duo: Oo Quoi, t'es pô contente de ton chapitre ??

Law: Si, mais j'arrive plus à en faire des court -_-

Shi-sama: Mais c'est sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_________________________________^

Law: Mouais mais bon, à force d'en faire une tonne, je fais pô les autres.

Duo: Pô grave, ils attendront * s'adresse aux lecteurs * Vous pouvez bien attendre un peu, ne ?

Wufei: Et mwa, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Shi-sama: Toi * lueur sadique * Tu vas MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

Duo: * chuchote * Elle aurait pô jouer avec le System Zéro ?

Law * Chuchote * Je crois bien que oui, elle est encore monté dans le Wing hier ^^0

Heero: QUOI ?????

Shi-sama: HEE-KOIIIIIII *saute au cou de Heero *

Law: Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laissez ^^00

Duo: Laissez lui un review ^_~ SHIIIIIIII Lâche mon Hee-chan !!!

Shi-sama: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan * s'accroche à Heero *

Law: ^^


	12. Danger imminent

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

E-mail: Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing … avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah…… 3x4, 2x1 et 5x personne car il est missant ^^

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque T_T

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et total OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais les autres oui ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Encore un chapitre tout choupi mais c'est normal, faut bien prolonger un peu cette zolie scène avant que ça devienne gore car mon autre moi à des super idées -_- La philo ça me nuit vraiment. Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews :

****

ChtiteElfie: Pourquoi tu voudrais tuer ma joli Akai ??? Elle est mimi ^^ Bon, d'accord, elle colle Duo mais tu vas voir, je crois que tu vas être exaucé ^^ Y'aura des morts mais je sais pô encore qui ^^0 2 de sur mais le reste je sais pas ^^0 Merci pour ton rev'

****

Meiro: Et vip, y'a un missant mais fallais bien quelqu'un ^^0 Pour Heero, je dirais rien, tu verra bien ^_^. Merci pour le rev'

****

Enyo85: Je sais qu'il est assez soft mais je suis po trop pour le trop violent ^^. Contente que Quatre & Trowa te plaisent comme ça ^^. Pour Hee-chan, tu verra ^^. Merci pour ton review 

****

Clôtho: Merci pour ton rev' express ^^ Po grave pour les fautes, je les ai po vu -___^. Tu verra bien qui va se faire attaqué mais la guerre va commencer et ça va chauffer ^____________________^.

****

Mely: Merci pour le review et je t'assure qu'ils vont pas détruire la planète, mais je peux te garantir que ça ^^0

Shalimar3: Mici pour ton rev' ma pitite Shali-chan et si tu continu comme ça, je vais devoir te supprimer ta ration de Milka noisette ^^. Parce que te privée de fic c'est trop cruel quoi que le chocolat….. ^____________^ C'est pô grave, on fera moite moite ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes ce que j'écris, y'a peux de gens qui le dise comme toi lol. Tu me diras les seuls fois ou je dis que j'écris mal ou que c'est nul, ma béta veut me tuer, je sais pô pourquoi ^^0. Mcic t voici le new chapitre qui j'espère te plaira.

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Danger imminent- 

****

POV de Akai

Je descend le long des escaliers, me dirigeant toujours plus bas dans ses ténèbres infernales. Je me retrouve devant une immense porte parmi tant d'autres, mais c'est celle-ci qui m'importe plus que les autres. La lourde porte s'ouvre dès que je fais un pas en sa direction. Elle s'ouvre sur des milliers d'yeux luisants dans une marée noir…. Mon armée de démons…. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Alors que j'apparais clairement devant eux, ils se prosternent tous, la tête au ras du sol, les yeux fixant la terre de feu.

-Rhâm !

Un démon se détache de l'ombre. Il était accoudé contre le mur à ma droite et ne compte, comme à son habite, nullement " se plier en deux sur le sol." Mais Rhâm est un démon à l'apparence humaine. Il a le corps d'un homme, le torse nu et ne porte qu'un pantalon déchiré. Ses longs cheveux ébène lui arrive au milieu du dos et quelques mèches devant son torse luisant et musclé. Ses yeux de braise me fixent avec défi et respect.

-Mon fidèle serviteur.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Fit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi tel un prince.

Je dessine un cercle dans l'air, cercle qui se matérialise en un miroir où l'on pouvait à présent voir un jeune homme brun, les cheveux courts en bataille.

-Je veux que tu me le ramènes, mais dans la plus grande discrétion. Shinigami ne doit pas être au courant.

-Bien.

-Vivant, je fais en le regardant s'éloigner, je le veux sans aucune égratignure.

Je regarde mes autres démons qui n'attendent que mes ordres. Je sens alors un vent balayer quelques mèches de mes cheveux ébènes. Rhâm a prit son envol et j'espère qu'il va revenir bientôt.

-Faites ce qui vous plaira ^^

Puis je tourne les talons pour remonter. La seul chose que je souhaite c'est éliminer cet homme qui me vole l'amour de mon Shinigami. Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains…

****************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je la regarde partir puis je me dirige vers la salle centrale. Les âmes errantes ont pris possession de tout les lieux de ce temple, tous sauf de cette salle. Normal ! Ce lieux est uniquement pour moi. Je m'assois sur un grand fauteuil, épuisé par toute cette énergie que j'ai du fournir. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais pour s'ouvrir, la porte a du puiser dans mon énergie.

/ Yoru ! /

__

/ Oui Duo ? /

/ Comment va-t-il ? /

__

/ Bien. Un blond est venu le voir mais il reste dans son lit. /

Et il y restera certainement jusqu'à ce que je rentre. 

/ Yoru, tu ne le quittes pas des yeux /

__

/ Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de moi ? /

/ Non, je te remercie. C'est lui qui est plus important que tout le reste /

Je soupire. Heero….. J'aimerais revenir auprès de toi mais il m'est impossible de quitter cet endroit maintenant. En plus de surveiller ce qui s'y passe, je dois préparer ma petite vengeance.

****************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je suis toujours dans ce lit qui a perdu de cette douce chaleur. Duo n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait. J'espère qu'il ne me cache rien….. non il ne me cache rien car Duo est incapable de mentir. Quatre est venu me voir tout à l'heure, pour voir comment j'allais. Apparemment, Duo ne lui a rien dit. Arigatô Kami-sama ! 

Il va quand même falloir que je me lève, au moins pour voir si jamais on a une mission et pour m'habiller. Je m'extirpe difficilement des draps et me dirige vers mon laptop. Je le lance et ensuite je vais vers l'armoire. Je sors une débardeur blanc et un jean que j'enfile rapidement. Puis, je retourne vers l'ordi où je tape le code afin d'accéder à mes messages.

Pourvu qu'il n'y est aucune mission ! Je vérifie et heureusement pour moi, il n'y en a pas. J'éteins mon laptop. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans Duo ? Je vais aller me balader et puis au passage, je ferais quelques vérifications sur le Wing. J'ouvre lentement la porte et je sors ma tête. Personne. Je sors entièrement puis je me dirige vers le salon où je vois Quatre. La seul chose que je veux, c'est ne pas croiser Wufei.

-Quatre, je fais avec une petite voix.

-Heero ! Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, je vais faire un tour vers le Wing. Euh…… Où est Wufei ?

-Il est parti tôt ce matin.

-Ok, merci, je fais avec un petit sourire.

Je me dirige vers la sortie.

-A tout de suite ^^

-A toute !

Je suis enfin dehors. Je regarde le ciel qui est dégagé, dévoilant une belle couleur bleue. Je me sens surveillé…. Je n'aime pas ça. Bon, je me dirige vers la forêt comme si de rien n'étais. Et puis, le Wing ainsi que les autres gundams y sont cachés depuis bien trop longtemps. Je marche à travers les arbre qui ont une allure assez sinistre. Je sens toujours cette présence.

Je me retourne vivement mais je ne vois rien. Je continue ma route pour enfin arriver devant mon gundam. Je m'apprête à monter à son bord quand quelqu'un me plaque contre le pieds du Wing, ma figure contre le gundanium blanc. Je ne vois pas qui c'est mais….. Oh ! Non……. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas Wufei…… Kami-sama ! 

On me retourne et je ne fais rien, je suis tétanisé. Je vois alors une bien étrange créature. Il a le corps d'un homme assez bien foutu d'ailleurs mais ce qui dérange, ce sont ses deux grandes ailes cuirassées qu'il y dans son dos. Ses yeux de braise me fixe tandis que le vent qui arrive à passer entre les branches fait flotter ses longs cheveux ébène. 

-Ote tes sales pattes de là, fit une voix peu accueillante.

Kuso ! Mais c'est qui, qui parle ???? Le démon se déplace pour voir ce qu'il y a dans son dos. Je peux alors apercevoir un petit dragon noir comme la nuit avec des yeux d'un mauve…… On dirait ceux de Duo. 

-Yoru ! Sache que c'est Shinigami qui m'envoie chercher cet humain.

-Vraiment, fit-il sarcastique. Et j'ai pour mission de le protéger.

Le démon ricane sous la réplique du dragon. C'est donc lui qui me suivait, mais pourquoi ???? Et puis, c'est qui ce Shinigami qui veut me protéger ???? Je ne comprend plus rien. Normalement, ses créatures n'existent que dans les contes pour enfant et là….. Elles sont réels.

-Yoru, nous sommes du même camp. Tu devrais avoir confiance en moi.

-Mais je ne reçois des ordres que de Shinigami, il m'aurait prévenu.

-Il vient juste de le décider.

Le petit dragon a un regard soupçonneux. Mais le démon m'attrape et prend son envol. Je me retrouve en moins de deux dans les airs sans avoir le temps de comprendre. Mais où il m'emmène ???

****************************************

****

POV de Yoru

Cela me semble étrange. Shinigami m'aurait prévenu s'il y avait eut un changement. Je le regarde s'éloigner mais je ne le sens pas. Je vais essayer de demander à Duo si cela est vrai car je ….. N'ai aucune confiance en Rhâm.

****************************************

****

POV de Akai

Je vais bientôt pouvoir récupérer mon Dieu de la Mort, en tuant mon pire ennemi. Cet homme qui ose recevoir l'amour de mon amant. Ce simple mortel et je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire disparaître. Rhâm revient avec un garçon de type asiatique. Il le pose puis s'en va. Je m'approche de lui. Il tremble de tout ses membres. J'aime cela, tremble mon petit, car bientôt tu ne seras plus de ce monde.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-il d'une vois incertaine.

-Quelle importance, de toute façon, bientôt tu ne vivras plus. ^^

Il devient tout pâle et ses jambes flanchent sous lui. Je fais apparaître un siège sous lui mais il s'y retrouve attaché. Je continue de m'approcher. Il a de très beaux yeux cobalts. Je comprend pourquoi mon Dieu de la Mort l'apprécie, il n'est pas mal dans son genre.

-Mais pourquoi ? Se risque-t-il à me demander.

Je lui souris et me penche vers son oreille.

-Car tu m'as pris ce qui me reviens de droit.

****

Fin de POV 

****************************************

Au temple de l'Ouest, Byakko ressentait une présence maléfique, comme si la porte des Enfers était de nouveau ouverte. Le grand tigre blanc arpentait nerveusement le sol de marbre.

Soudain, un démon lui fonça dessus, se jetant littéralement sur lui en le griffant, le mordant. Byakko riposta du mieux qu'il put car il avait été surpris par l'ennemi. Les coups de griffes lui lacéraient les côtes, sa fourrure neige se peignait de rouge carmin. Après une lutte acharnée, le tigre blanc réussi à plaquer le démon sur le sol et lui explosa la tête avec sa grosse patte.

Cela n'était que le début, un avant goût du fléau qui allait s'abattre sur la terre. Byakko, affaiblit par la lutte et la quantité de sang importante qui se déversait de ses plaies, se coucha au milieu du temple.

__

/ Quatre… /

****

A suivre

Law : Oo LAIME !!!!!!

Laimë : Quoi ? ^_____^

Law : Tu aurais pu éviter le " explosa la tête "

Laimë : Ben quoi, ça fait plus classe ^__________________^

Shi-sama: Gore, Laimë, ça fait plus gore ^^

Laimë : Vous êtes même po drôle toute les deux

Duo : Et tout cas, je t'adore mwa ^^ * caline Laimë *

Law : HEY !!!!!! Po touche à mon autre moi twa ! * tire Duo *

Duo : Mais fo qu'elle me file des tuyaux pour la torture de Wu

Laimë : T'inquiète, je m'en charge ^^

Law : Je crains le pire _

Shi-sama : Dis toi simplement que ça sera bien gore ^^

Law : Vouaip

Laimë : REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________________^


	13. Kirin, la licorne sacrée

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

E-mail: Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah…. 3x4, 2x1 et 5x personne car il est missant ^^

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque T_T

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, et total OOC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas moi mais les autres oui ^^ 

****

Ch'tite note : Encore un chapitre tout choupi mais c'est normal, faut bien prolonger un peu cette zolie scène avant que ça devienne gore car mon autre moi des super ides -_- La philo ça me nuit vraiment. Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews :

****

Makena: Mais je l'ai pas volé ton Hee-chan _ Ce que je volerais C'est toi mon Duo d'amour

Duo: Heero ????? Tasukete !!!!!!!

Law: Chuuuute * bâillonne Duo * Je te laisse tranquille si tu m'aides à m'évader ?

Duo: Tu tiendras jamais parole ^^

Law: Mais siiiiiii, onegaiiiiiii * chibi eyes * Ze veux pas retourner là-bas, Wuffynou est missant avec mwa T_T

Duo: Ben au moins, ça te calme.

Law: ONEGAIIIIIII

Duo: Je verrais 

Law: MICI * saute sur Duo et lui colle un méga bisous sur les lèvres *

Duo: HEEERRROOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

Law: Oups -_-000000 Veux pas y retourner. * S'enfuie en courant en voyant Heero en blouse blanche * A toute Makena ^^000

PS : ce truc je l'ai fait biiiiien avant de mourir mais je l'ai laisser ^^

****

Clôtho : Tu verra bien ce qui va se passer ^^. Pour Byakko, je crois pas qu'il puisse aller plus mal ^^0. Enfin, mici pour le rev'

****

Yami-Rose1 : Tu verra bien ce qui va arriver à Akai, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite è_é Faut d'abord quelque pitites révélations ^^. Pour la torture de Wufei, j'y travail ^^

****

Meiro : Je sais que Yoru pouvait demander à Duo mais comme tu le dis, sinon y'aura pas d'histoire ^^ Tu va savoir ce qui va arriver à notre Hee-chan adoré mais c'est pô fini pour lui, je vais encore le torturer un peu è_é

****

Ishtarlee67 : Voili la suite et mici pour le rev'^^

JE TIENS A DIRE QUE NON JE SUIS PO MORTE ET QUE TOUT MES FICS SONT EN CONTINUATION (Oo ca ce dis ?) Bref, la suite arrivera mais j'ai eut des problème d'ordi et je prépare une surprise et j'ai plein de devoirs -_- Je suis pô encore une machine alors patienceeeee ! ! ! !

****

PS : Je vais partir en vacance la semaine prochaine ( YAOUH ! ! ! Je vais faire du Ski * gagatise * ) alors profité bien de ce chapitre car vous en aurez pas d'autre ^__________________^

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Kirin, la licorne sacrée- 

POV de Quatre

Alors que je vais vers l'étage, je suis pris d'un vertige. Je m'accroche à la rambarde et porte ma main vers ma poitrine. J'ai mal, horriblement mal au cœur. La douleur est telle que je m'accroupis, m'asseyant comme je peux sur le rebord de l'escalier. Une nouvelle fois, je sens une atroce douleur dans ma poitrine qui me coupe presque la respiration. Je ne comprend plus rien, je vois flou….

-Quatre !!

Cette voix familière…..Trowa…. Il relève ma tête avec sa main, ses émeraudes affolés me scrutent. Je reviens un peu plus à moi, un peu plus lucide.

-Trowa, je..

Je détache ma main de contre mon cœur pour la porter vers son visage mais il la stoppe, me regardant avec inquiétude. Il me regarde puis ma main. Je ne comprend pas de suite mais lorsque mes yeux passent de lui à ma main, je vois qu'elle est pleine de…..Sang !???!?

-Je ne comprend pas ??

__

/ Quatre…/

Cette voix qui raisonne dans ma tête…….BYAKKO !!!! Je me relève brusquement.

-Quatre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Byakko, il est blessé….Il est en danger… Il faut que j'y aille, je fais d'un ton décidé.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser Heero seul !

-Il est sorti voir son gundam, il ne peut rien lui arriver. Cette maison sera vide.

Mon amant me regarde, se penchant vers moi pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis, il me sourit.

-On y va.

Il sait bien que je suis déterminé à y aller. Nous sortons devant la maison, regardant les alentours pour que personne ne nous voit prendre notre envol, ne laissant bientôt plus que deux taches blanches sur l'horizon bleu. 

****************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je ne cesse de la fixer. Cette femme est aussi belle qu'elle peut-être terrifiante. Ses yeux grenats me fixent intensément. Je peux même y voir une certaine haine à mon égard. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qui est-ce que je lui ai pris ? J'ai beau chercher, il n'y a que Duo dans ma vie et je….. Non, cela ne ce peut…..

La prêtresse s'approche de moi qui suis toujours attaché à ce siège, prisonnier d'un bourreau que je ne connais pas, pour une faute que j'ignore.

Elle me fait un petit sourire sadique puis fait apparaître une petite dague entre ses fins doigts au teint de porcelaine. Je ne sais comment elle est arrivé faire cela mais après ce démon, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Elle commence alors à déchirer les bretelles de mon débardeur plus très blanc. En effet, il est couvert de petites taches de terres, de mousses des arbres de la forêt, mêlé à ma transpiration. Je dois avoue que j'ai une peur bleue de ce qu'elle va me faire, dieu seul sait ce dont elle est capable…..

Ses gestes sont précis et élégant, prenant un malin plaisir à m'ôter mon débardeur en le coupant mais sans que jamais la lame ne touche ma peau. Je me retrouve torse nu face à cette inconnue ou devrais-je plutôt dire face à mon bourreau. Je la fixe avec un de mes regards noirs mais elle s'en fiche.

C'est alors que le métal froid entre en contact avec ma peau. Elle s'assied sur mes jambes pour être plus confortablement installé et s'amuse à coupé légèrement ma peau, dessinant des arabesques sans la moindre signification magique. Ma peau fut vite parcouru par de minces filets de sang car sa lame était plus que affûtée. Mais ce sang qui coule me brûle, comme s'il était de la lave en fusion. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur pour retenir mes cris. Je la regarde et je peux clairement voir qu'elle se délecte de ma souffrance, ses yeux pétillant, son sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

-Pour-quoi ? J'arrive peine à articuler.

-Parce que tu as osé me voler l'amour de Shinigami.

-Je….

Shinigami…... Serais-ce vraiment Duo ?? Il s'est lui-même choisi ce surnom mais je….. Je ne comprend plus…. Il a pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait, pourquoi cette femme dit que je le lui aurait volé ??

-Duo….. Je laisse échapper.

Elle me foudroie du regard et je sens la lame d'acier froide rentrer dans ma chair au niveau de mes côtes. Elle prend un malin plaisir à remuer dans cette plaie son arme tranchante alors que je me force à garder le silence.

-Je ne te permettrais pas d'être aussi familier avec lui. Tu n'es rien face à lui, susurre-t-elle mon oreille.

Et sur ses derniers mots, elle fait tourner d'un quart de tour la lame d'acier. Je lâche un long hurlement sous la douleur, comme si mes entrailles se déchiraient, s'enflammaient. Ma vue devient de plus en plus flou…... Je ne sens presque plus mon corps qui se vide de vie, qui se consume de l'intérieur…...

****************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Nous arrivons enfin au temple de l'Ouest mais la douleur déchire ma poitrine. Je me pose et rentre précipitamment dans le temple.

-BYAKKO !!!!!

Je cours vers lui. Il est couvert de grandes griffures dont le sang continue de couler. Le sol est couvert de son sang sec loin de lui et frais vers son corps meurtri.

__

-/Quatre……/

-Chuuut, ne fait pas d'effort.

Je caresse doucement sa tête qui est aussi griffé que le reste de son corps. Je pose ma main sur son front et me concentre. Une lumière bleutée émane de ma main. Peu à peu, ses plaies se referment, ses blessures internes comme externes sont soignées en quelques minutes.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

__

-/ La porte de l'Enfer est ouverte. J'ai été attaqué par l'un de ses démons. /

-C'est bien ce que nous redoutions, lâche Trowa.

Cela veut dire que la guerre va recommencer et nous ne seront plus tranquille. Mais je pense que ce sera pas si simple. Cela va prendre la tournure d'un duel….. Un duel à mort entre Duo et Wufei dont la récompense n'est autre que Heero. Cette attaque est juste pour nous dire de nous tenir l'écart.

__

-/ Quatre ? /

-Hn.

__

-/ Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? /

-Il faut rejoindre Heero.

-Quoi ? Mais si nous ne protégeons pas nos temples, ils vont se faire…..

-C'est une diversion, je coupe.

Mon amour me lance un regard plus qu'interrogateur. Il attend plus d'explication de ma part.

-Wufei et Duo cours après Heero, tu me suis ? Comme Duo était absent lorsque nous sommes parti, il a très bien pu envoyer un démon pour nous attirer loin de la planque et pour….. Non, c'est impossible car il était très inquiet pour Heero.

-Quatre, tu réfléchis trop.

Trowa me prend dans ses bras. Il faut que je me calme, je suis vraiment troublé. Tout cela m'embrouille l'esprit, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Duo ne sait pas qui nous sommes, sinon il n'aurait peut-être pas fait cela…..Et puis, il était très inquiet pour le japonais, il m'a même demander de surveiller Wufei pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de Heero. Mais pourquoi ? Duo est Shinigami, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus mais pourquoi il protégerait Heero de Wufei ? Il manque une pièce à mon puzzle et seul un des trois peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Trowa, il faut quand même allez voir Heero.

-Oui, on va y aller.

-Byakko, ça ira ?

__

-/ Oui, je sais à quoi m'attendre. /

Je sors du temple, ma main serrant celle de mon amant. Je jette un dernier regard au tigre blanc puis nous prenons notre envol.

-Trowa.

-Hn ?

-Il faudrait peut-être mieux aller au cinquième temple.

-Mais nous n'y avons pas accès, seul Gabriel peut y entrer.

-Je sais mais on devrait y faire un tour, pour vérifier si tout va bien.

Trowa me sourit. Il voit bien mon inquiétude. Nous prenons la direction du temple principal, là où se trouve Kirin, la licorne sacrée. On pourra peut-être essayer de réveiller Gabriel grâce à son aide. Enfin, si nous pouvons la voir…..

En peut de temps, nous arrivons à destination. On se pose, face l'entre du temple qui semble désert. C'est alors que surgit de nul part, une licorne. Son air fier, sa corne d'or qui orne son front, ses long crins d'un blanc pur flottaient dans le vent. Elle se cabra devant nous, donnant des coups de sabots dans l'air. Puis, Kirin posa ses deux pattes sur le sol dans un fracas sourd.

Je remarque qu'elle a une tâche au niveau du poitrail. Je me baisse devant elle pour la saluer et lui prouver que nous ne sommes pas ses ennemis.

-Kirin, nous sommes venu te demander de l'aide, dit mon amant qui me devance.

__

-/ De l'aide ? /

-Oui, pour trouver Gabriel, je rajoute.

La licorne nous regarde mais je sens qu'elle souffre à cause de sa blessure.

-Tu as été attaqué ? Je me risque à demander.

__

-/ Non, Shinigami ne m'a pas attaqué ni ne m'a envoyé un de ses sbires. Ce que tu vois, Ange Quatre, c'est la blessure qu'a reçu Gabriel /

-Quoi ???

__

-/ Gabriel est sur le point de mourir, je le sens partir chaque minutes qui s'écoulent, dit-elle sur un ton triste et une certaine souffrance dans les yeux. /

-Peux-tu nous dire où il serait ? Approximativement, rajoute Trowa.

La licorne se concentre, humant l'air avec ses fins naseaux, pointant sa longue corne en hauteur comme si elle voulait toucher le ciel. Après quelques secondes, elle tourna sa fine tête vers nous.

-/ Il est non loin de la porte de l'Enfer. /

Je fixe la licorne qui semble essayer de lire dans mes pensées. Non, je ne crois pas que Duo puisse faire cela…... Surtout si Gabriel est…..

-Merci Kirin.

Je la salue et fait volte-face, m'envolant rapidement. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net….. Il faut que je sache si toutes mes hypothèse sont vraies ou fausses. J'entend Trowa qui m'appelle, il me suit de très près, mais je ne me retourne pas, je fonce vers la planque. Je me pose devant la maison.

-HEERO ?!!!!

Je sonde les environs, à la recherche de sa trace mais…..

-Il n'est pas là, dit Trowa.

-Alors Gabriel était sous notre nez depuis le début et nous n'avons rien fait….

Mon amant me prend dans ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je…..

-Trowa….. Duo est incapable de tuer Heero, je fais entre deux pleurs. 

-Mais Shinigami non plus, ne ?

Oui, tu as raison, ils ne peuvent, ni l'un ni l'autre…... Il ne peuvent tuer l'être qu'ils aiment. Ce duel va donc reprendre….... Heero……… Ne meure pas………...

****

A suivre

Duo: LLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Law: Vip, c'est moi ^^

Duo: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ???????????????

Law: Je me venge de la dernière fois ^^

Duo: Hein !!! Mais j'ai rien fait ???

Law: Nope, tu m'as juste fait enfermé à l'ASILE !!!!!!!!! Alors j'ai décidé de donner les commandes à Laimë

Duo: Gloups ^^0000 Law stoplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Reprend le claviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiier *chibis eyes *

Laimë: Naan, je commençais à m'amuser mwa ^_____________^

Law: Moi aussi ^^

Duo: Plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Law & Laimé * se regardent * NOPE ^_______________________________________^

Duo: Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras * chibis eyes tout mouillés *

Law: Huuummm TOUT ?

Duo: Euh…….. Vais y réfléchir ^^ｰｰｰｰｰｰｰ

Laimë: REVIEWWWWWWWW PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^___^


	14. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ign...

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

E-mail: Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah…. 3x4, 2x1 et 5x personne car il est missant ^^

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque T_T

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, OOC, Yaoi, Death d'un personnage T_T

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas moi mais Akai et Yoru sont à mwa ^^

****

Ch'tite note : Encore un chapitre tout choupi mais c'est normal, faut bien prolonger un peu cette zolie scène avant que ça devienne gore car mon autre moi des super idées -_- La philo ça me nuit vraiment. Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews :

**Yami-rose 1 :** Ben pourquoi tu veux qu'elle meurt, elle fait rein de mal * auréole au dessus de la tête * Ma pauvre pitit Akai -_- Mici pour ton rev' plus qu'enthousiasme pour sa mort ^^000

****

Leenaren : Ben c'est comme ça, Duo va détruire le monde ^^0 Je suis trop inspiré de X de Clamp pour ce fic mais bon ^_^ Pour Heero/Gabreil, beaucoup de personne n'en doutait point mais le principal concerner ne le sais toujours pas è_é Pas plus que Duo. Mici pour ton rev' et voili la suite

****

Kamara : Nan j'ai pas du tout été influencé par Yami no matsuei pour la simple raison que je les ai jamais vu ^^000 Je suis contente que cela te plaise autant et la suite des autres fics que tu lis son en cour si ça peux ta rassuré ~__^ Merci pour le rev' ^^

****

Makena : Mdr ! Nope pas Quat-chou j'ai déjà Wu et Heero en furie à mes trousse _ T'inquiète il sera prêt à l'emploi après la pitite torture è_é Mais par pitié retient Quatre, je voudrais en avoir un de plus -_-00 Déjà que Wuffy va faire une crise cardiaque dans pas longtemps è_é KISU ma chiri et merci pour le rev' ^____^

****

Shalimar : Mici ptdr Je sais qu'il sont lent à la détente mais sinon ça serai trop facile è_é Chui pô la pour leur facilité la tâche Nihéhéhé è_é. Ben pour Gabriel tout le monde avait deviner -_- Mais bon c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui commande lol. Bon le traditionnel Merci et des méga gros ZibouX Shali-chan.

****

Sandra : Ben… Je suis désolé de coupé au mauvais moment mais oui je prend un malin plaisir à couper au mauvais moment ^^ Et puis si on coupait pas à un moment captivant tu aurais pas envie de savoir la suite, ne ? En tout cas, toute ému de ce que tu as dis ##^^## Merci pour ton rev' Et puis, c'est pour avoir des rev' qu'on coupe aussi un fic au mauvais moment -___^ KISU ! !

****

Ishtarlee67 : Mici ^^ Voili la suite que tu voulais avec tant d'impatience ^^

**

Chris52 : 
**Je vais finir par avoir peur de toi et tes rev' ^^00 J'me fait toujours engueuler _ Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ^__^ Le lemon et pour après, j'espère que comme ça je serai pardonné ^^000 Merci au G-Boys de t'avoir retenu bien que j'en connais deux qui veulent ma peau ^^00000 Mici pour le rev' et Kisu 

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore - 

POV de Duo

Je me réveille en sursaut, m'étant assoupi dans mon fauteuil. Mais ce qui me réveille m'est très désagréable… Un cri de douleur… Un cri dont il me semble connaître la voix….. Je me lève rapidement et décide d'aller à la source même de ce cri car il me semble provenir des appartements d'Akai. Mais ce qui me fait accélérer le pas, c'est d'imaginer que cette voix et bien celle de Heero… Mon Hee-chan…..

__

-/ Shinigami ? /

Le petit dragon noir apparaît soudainement devant moi, me surprenant dans ma course.

-Yoru ?!?!? Je n'ai pas le temps.

__

-/ Mais…. Rhâm, le fidèle démon de Akai à emmener le jeune japonais./

Je stoppe net, essayant de me rappeler….. Elle….. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'explication, je me précipite vers les appartements de la prêtresse, dans une colère folle, Yoru sur mes talons. Je bouillonne littéralement de rage. Si elle a…..

Je suis devant les deux grandes portes que je fais voler d'un simple regard. Et là, je la vois, une dague à la main, penchée sur mon Japonais, inconscient, le torse tailladé et couvert de son sang.

-Akai, je siffle entre mes dents, le regard plus noir que jamais.

Je me rapproche d'elle qui est prise au dépourvu par mon entrée si soudaine…

-Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à Heero.

-Mais….Je….Shin.

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. J'ai plongé ma main dans sa chair, sentant au creux de ma main son cœur qui bat la chamade. Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré, on dirait que son cœur va exploser entre mes doigts. [1]

-Shi....Nigami, articule-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Tu as osé t'en prendre à celui que je chéris.

-Mais…. Je voulais….

La prêtresse fait tomber la dague, portant sa main maintenant libre vers mon visage, le caressant tendrement. 

-Je voulais aucun obstacle entre toi et moi, explique-t-elle.

Je me contente de la fixer, la rage se lit dans mes yeux. Elle l'a fait par amour mais…. Moi aussi je tuerais pour protéger celui que j'aime. 

-Akai, le "Nous" est finit depuis longtemps, il n'a peut-être jamais commencé. J'aime Heero et tu vas payer pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

Je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même, c'est Shinigami qui a prit le total contrôle de moi. Ma main se referme sur le cœur qui bat toujours aussi vite. Ce cœur chaud, cette matière visqueuse qui propulse la vie. Ma main continue de presser cette organe vital. Akai s'agrippe à moi, ses yeux reflétant la douleur….

D'un coup, je serre le cœur de la prêtresse comme on peut serrer une éponge pleine d'eau. La pression fait exploser les artères, le sang ne pouvant plus rentrer dans le cœur puisque je l'expulse dans les artères avec une trop grande pression. Maintenant, en plus de la texture visqueuse de l'orange vital, le sang coule entre mes doigts, aussi chaud que le cœur, se déversant dans les entrailles de ma victime. [2]

Akai eut un hoquet sous la douleur si atroce que je lui faisait. Un mince filet de sang coula entre ses deux lèvres pulpeuses et roses.

-Shi…Niga…Mi……

Je la regarde en train d'agoniser. Elle porte très lentement sa main vers mon visage qu'elle caresse doucement, d'une main tremblante.

-Tu…. Aurais du….Etre mien….

Ma main toujours serrée sur son cœur, je la regarde, retirant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux ébène pour la mettre derrière son oreille.

-Mon cœur appartient depuis toujours à un ange.

Son visage jusque là impassible se crispe sous la douleur.

-Gomen nasai Akai.

Je déposa un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne parte. J'ai été injuste avec elle. Je me suis servit d'elle, dans ma vie antérieur comme dans celle-ci. Sa main retombe, ses yeux se ferment. La vie l'a quitté. Je décrispe ma main, la retirant de sa chair. Je dépose son corps sur le sol qui disparaît en quelques secondes, dans un nuage de fumée noir et rouge.

Je me dirige vers mon amour. Je fais disparaître ses liens, le prenant doucement dans mes bras. Il a l'air si faible… Je le ramène dans mes appartements, le posant délicatement sur les draps de soie noir. Son torse est couvert de petites entailles.

-Yoru, va me chercher de l'eau.

Le petit dragon qui m'avait suivit en silence partit sur le champ. Je déchire un morceau de soie. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de guérison mais je peux au moins te soigner comme avant, comme un simple être humain. Mon petit dragon revient avec un petit sceau noir dont la matière semble lourde, comme du bronze mais il est noir orné de dragon. Je trampe le tissu dans l'eau et je nettoie ses blessures. Bizarrement, il ne saigne plus…. Je recommence mon opération sur toutes les plaies, laissant juste apparaître des fins traits rouges.

-Yoru, laisse-nous.

Je me rapproche de lui. Il est si beau. Je retire une mèche de son visage angélique. Doucement, je fais glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres puis, je les fais glisser sur son torse. Je voudrais…..Mais je suis pris par surprise, retirant mes doigts de sa peau bronzée. Avec étonnement, je regarde ses plaies se refermer, lentement, comme s'il se guérissait lui-même. Je ne comprend pas ?!?!?!

Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de….Mais peut-être que lui oui ??? Je suis pris de court par cet événement mais au moins, il est guéri. Il n'a plus aucune entaille sur son torse. Avec hésitation, je caresse doucement sa peau halée. J'entend sa respiration qui a reprit un rythme régulier. Je suis complètement déboussolé… Comment cela peut-il être possible ??? Je… Il remue légèrement comme s'il faisait un cauchemar.

-Hum ?!

Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux.

-Hee-chan, je l'appelle doucement.

Il ouvre brusquement ses yeux bleus océans, ayant une expression perdue. Il cherche quelque chose puis, son regard se pose enfin sur moi.

-Duo, murmure-t-il.

-Hai mon amour.

Je me penche doucement sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement, les caressant simplement. Je me détache lentement de lui, je ne peux pas quitter ses yeux du regard. Il porte une main tremblante vers mon visage, le touchant pour être sûr que je suis réel.

-Duo…. Je…. Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, cette femme qui…

-Elle n'est plus, je fais avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Elle…. Tu l'as tué ? Duo….

-Oui, parce qu'elle a osé faire du mal à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Et une autre personne ne perd rien pour attendre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je me suis retenu car il était un de mes coéquipiers, mais je suis dorénavant en guerre avec lui. Mais Heero ne semble pas approuver, car il me fixe avec de grands yeux.

****************************************

****

POV de Heero

Ile me regarde avec tendresse mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur... Peur de ce qu'il est a dit…. Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment Shinigami ? Je dois lui demander…

-Duo, je…..

-Oui ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Quoi?????

-Euh…. Je veux savoir qui est Shinigami…. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Il me contemple en silence puis se rapproche de moi. Il dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Il les lèche avec tant de tendresse…. Je me laisse aller à ce doux baiser, entrouvrant mes lèvres pour le laisser passer. Sa langue exploratrice vient caresser la mienne, l'entraînant dans une folle danse. Mais je romps le baiser, je veux avoir, je veux une réponse. Je le supplie du regard. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Je crois bien que la réponse va pas me plaire. 

-Oui, c'est moi Shinigami, il murmure.

Je savais que cela me plairais pas. Il me sourit, caressant ma joue avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis peut-être le Dieu de la Mort mais, je ne permettrais pas qu'on te fasse du mal….. Mon ange…..

Il fait allusion à Wufei… Non, je ne veux pas que tu tentes quelques choses d'insensé pour moi. Tu ne dois pas le tuer, même si……Raa, je suis perdu. Je n'y comprend plus rien. Tout se trouille dans ma tête. 

-Duo, je…..

Inconsciemment, je pose une main sur mon torse qui…. N'a plus aucune égratignure ?!?!?!? Je le regarde. Déjà que j'y comprend pas grand chose, ça c'est le bouquet.

-Non, c'est pas moi. Je suis incapable de guérir, c'est toi seul qui a fait cela.

Moi !?!?!?!? Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait cela….

****************************************

****

POV de Duo

Il a l'air perdu. Il regard son torse où devrait se trouver une dizaine de petites entailles. 

-Hee-chan ?

Il me regarde puis recule. Ayant un regard apeuré, comme une bête sauvage que l'on traque. Cela me fait mal mais je me tiens à distance, me redressant pour lui faire face.

-Heero, je l'appelle désespérément.

Mais il continue de reculer, loin de moi. Non, je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes… Pas encore…. Soudainement, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, la tête entre mes genoux, les mains sur mes tempes. J'ai si mal… Je vois des flashs…. Un ange… Heero…. Non, ce n'est pas lui… Argh ! J'ai mal… Bon sang !!!

Je vois mon amour loin de moi, il a peur… Shit !! Entre ses flashs et cette révélation…. Je vois encore cet homme…. Des ailes blanches… Pures… Il lui ressemble….. Je l'aimais…. je l'aime encore…. ARGH !!!Je lâche un cri, j'ai trop mal. On dirait que ma tête est prise dans un étau… Je ne peux même plus me retenir face à celui que j'aime…. Il doit être parti… je souffre… Je suis comme déconnecté de se monde….. Seul face aux souvenirs de Shinigami qui remonte en moi…. BORDEL !!!! je veux pas de ses souvenirs… J'ai mal…. Heero… Aide-moi… Reviens……. Argh ! Ma tête….

****

A suivre

********************************************

[1] Shi-sama : Coooooooooooooooooool ^^

Laimë : Héhéhé ^^

Shi-sama : Dis Laimë, tu veux bien m'apprendre ? Je dois disséquer lundi, j'aimerais bien traumatiser ma prof ^___________________^

Laimë : No problem ! Tu vas te faire la main sur les bishônens pour commencer ^_~

G-Boys : -_-

[2] Shi-sama : Vous êtes drôlement précises !!! On jurerait que vous l'avez déjà fait ^^

Law & Laimë : ^^

********************************************

Laimë : * grand sourire méga fière *

Akai : Mais t'as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ???? Law !!!!!!!

Law : Vip, je sais, mais tu DEVAIS mourir ^^ Alors que ce soit moi ou Laimë ^_^

Akai : J'aurais préféré toi, ça aurait été moins douloureux.

Laimë : Pas sûr ^^

Duo : Hey !!! J'espère que Hee-chan est pas parti ?

Law : Tu verras ^____^

Laimë : Vive le torturage mental de D-chaneuh ^_________________________^

Heero : Rend moi Duo et INTACTE !!!!

Laimë : Désolé, il est plus garanti ^_^

Law : T'avais qu'à pas l'égarer lol

Heero : Law, fais pas la fière sinon Makena va s'occuper de toi, je vais même lui demander de TE torturer à la prochaine séance * sourire sadique * Et puis, on a un compte à réglé tout les deux * grand sourire sadique *

Law : Gloups ^^000 

Laimë : REVIEWWWWWWWWWwwwwwWWWWWWWwwwwww

Law : Bye ^^0


	15. Union du Jour et de la Nuit

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law 

****

E-mail: Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp ^^

****

Couples : Bah…. 3x4, 2x1 et 5x personne car il est missant ^^

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque T_T

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru si. Ben vip, Akai nous a quitté * pitite larme *

****

Ch'tite note : Encore un chapitre tout choupi mais c'est normal, faut bien prolonger un peu cette zolie scène avant que ça devienne gore car mon autre moi à des super idées -_- La philo ça me nuit vraiment. Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews :

****

Leenaren : Désolé pou le chap court mais celui-ci aussi ^^00 J'espère que je serai pardonné ^^ Mici pour ton rev'

****

Makena : NAN pas Wufei ! ! ! ! De toute façon je vais le trucidé è_é. Et pis Heero n'a pas le droit de ce plaindre avec ce chapitre, Na ! ! ! ! Mici ma chirie pour ce rev'

****

Yami-rose 1 : Voici la suite ^^ Mici pour ton rev'

****

Clôtho : lol mici pour ce long rev' et t'aura quelque réponse ( sur fin des tortures de Heero ). On va dire que c'est un autre genre de torture ^____^

****

Carina D : Bah Sa arrive d'oublié ^^0 Merci pour ton rev'

****

Tenshi-Shinigami : Voili la suiteuh ^^ Et la guerre va pas tarder, promis ^^ Mici pour ton rev'

****

Lu : Mici pour ton pitit rev' ^^

****

Kamara : ##^^## Mici, je suis toute émue quand on continue à me le dire lol ^^0 Voili la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira et Marchi pour le rev'

****

Chris52 : Euh… Tu devient vraiment dangereuse ^^000 Alors voilà la suite en espérant survivre à ton prochain rev' ^^ Mici

****

BakaSama Maxwell : Voili lasuite que tu as déjà lu ^^ Mais pour le plaire Miss bananeuh ^^

****

Istharlee67 : Mici pour le rev', voili la suite que j'espère tu vs dévorer lol

****

Shalimar : T'a bien fait d'allumé ton Pc Shali-chan ^^ Comme ça tu attend pas trop la suite ^^ Mici pour ton rev' ( j'sais te l'ai déjà dit, mais on se répète jamais assez ^^0) KISU

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ^^; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "*******" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux 

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Union de la nuit et du jour - 

POV de Heero 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me terrifie…. Je sais bien que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, il me l'a prouvé et pourtant…..Je sais que Duo est capable de beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il est Shinigami mais là, il l'est vraiment….. Celui à qui j'ai confié ma vie aveuglement n'est autre que le Dieu de la Mort réincarné. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse….

Je le regarde, se tenant la tête comme si des démons intérieurs le tourmentait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…. L'abandonner….Rester….L'aider… J'ai peur de lui à cet instant, peut-être à cause de ce que je viens d'apprendre, car avant….. Il a veillé sur moi…. Il m'a prouvé qu'il m'aimait, pas seulement pour mon corps….. Pas comme….

Lentement, je me rapproche de lui. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur ce qui me stoppe net. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire….Il a l'air désemparé. Je me risque à aller jusqu'à lui. Ma main tremble… Je dois avouer que j'ai la frousse….De lui…. Il incarne la Mort, ce n'est pas un agneau, il est même pire que le loup lui-même.

Doucement, je caresse ses cheveux, geste un peu inutile mais je veux le calmer….Je veux apaiser cette souffrance…. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer malgré ça. Il s'arrête, retirant lentement ses mains de sa tête pour me regarder avec des yeux perdus.

-Hee-chan ??

Il porte une main vers mon visage. Il a cru que je l'avais laissé, que j'étais parti…. Même si j'avais voulu partir, je ne sais pas où je suis ! Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend en dehors de ses murs…. Il n'y a que là que je me sens suffisamment en sécurité, près de toi…

-Hai.

-Tu es bien là, fit-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

-Hai, je fais avec un sourire. Duo, je dois te dire que…. Tu me fais peur, je…..

Il se redresse lentement, venant vers moi, son regard triste devient tendre, rempli d'amour. Sans que je m'y attende, il se blottit contre moi, fourrant sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Il dépose un baiser sur mon cou, ce qui me fait sursauter.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ni des démons de l'Enfer. Ils savent qu'il n'ont pas le droit de te toucher. Je te protégerais, je te l'ai déjà dit, my angel….

Il recule, plongeant ses deux perles mauves dans mon regard que je ne peux détacher du sien. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je serait le protégé d'un dieu….Je lui aurait rit au nez sans hésitation…. Il me sourit.

-I love you Hee-chan, forever….

Son regard… tendre… Déterminé… il a été comme cela depuis le début de… C'est plutôt lui qui aurait eu le rôle du mauvais…Mais c'est lui qui me protège… C'est à lui que je confie ma vie…. Mon âme…

-Watashi mo Duo. Aishiteru. [1]

Il me regarde avec toute la tendresse que le monde peut porter et tendrement, il capture mes lèvres. J'ai décidé de te confier mon cœur… Ne me brise pas plus…. Mon amour….

****************************************

****

POV de Duo

Mon Heero…..Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Sans rompre le baiser, je l'allonge doucement sur les draps de soie noir. Je suis au-dessus de mon amour alors qu'il rompt le baiser, me regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Duo…

Je lui souris, déposant un baiser sur son front alors que mes doigts commencent à parcourir son torse. Il me sourit puis m'embrasse. Je sais alors que tu le veux, tout autant que moi…. Même si je sais qu'une partie de lui est réticente…. Je ferais tout pour te faire oublier cette blessure…. 

Mes doigts parcourent les courbes de son torse si finement musclé. Je quitte ses lèvres pour parcourir sa mâchoire de baisers papillons, descendant vers son cou. Je commence à sucer sa peau si salée, aimant cette douce saveur. Tandis que je le torture avec mes baisers, mes mains parcourent ses hanches, remontant vers sa poitrine, explorant du bout des doigts chaque partie de son corps…. Je veux le connaître par cœur…. Je délaisse la peau de son cou devenu violacée puis, je remonte vers son oreille et m'amuse à lui mordille le lobe.

Sa respiration s'accélère, entremêlée à des soupirs de plaisir. Je laisse son cou tranquille pour descendre mes baisers jusqu'à ses deux tétons durcis par le plaisir naissant. Mes caresses lui font de l'effet. ^^ Je m'amuse à léchouiller, sucer et mordiller ses bouts de chair. Mon amour remue, sa respiration est saccadée. Parmi ses gémissements, je peux entendre mon prénom.

Pendant que je torture ses tétons, il commence à faire remonter mon débardeur noir, caressant mes hanches, remontant lentement. Je suis obligé d'arrêter mes tortures pour qu'il me retire mon vêtement plus que gênant et j'en profite pour remonter vers ses lèvres, les léchant avec tendresse avant de faire danser sa langue dans un tourbillon de caresses. Il caresse mon torse avec une certaine hésitation, venant frôler mes abdos pour ensuite caresser ma colonne vertébrale. Je me laisse faire, aussi docile qu'un chaton, me mettant à ronronner sous ses douces tendresses.

Je délaisse à nouveau ses lèvres, pour redescendre le long de son torse, traçant une traînée de lave avec ma langue. J'arrive au nombril, le léchouillant malicieusement, tirant un gémissement plus prononcé de mon amant. Son jean commence à se faire trop étroit. Je déboutonne lentement les boutons de ferraille, déposant des baisers sur son ventre plat. Je triomphe des boutons et je fais glisser le jean le long de ses jambes galbées, entraînant aussi son boxer. 

Il pousse un soupir, comme libéré. Je souris puis sadiquement, je dépose des baisers le long de ses cuisses. Je veux faire monter encore plus de plaisir en lui…. Tendrement, je dépose mes lèvres sur ses bouses, les suçotant. Heero se cambre, criant doucement.

-Duooooo…

Ce cri de supplication, je l'accepte volontiers. J'arrête ma torture, effleurant du bout des doigts le sexe de mon amant qui est fièrement dressé, gonflé de vie. Sadiquement, je dépose des baisers à la base du membre, remontant doucement. Je léchouille le gland, lui tirant un cri aiguë. Je prend entre mes lèvres son sexe, me mettant à lécher chaque partie de cette intimité tant désirée.

Mon amour gémit plus fort, ses mains sont crispés sur les draps de soie. Je lui présente mes doigts qu'il enduit abondamment de salive puis je les lui retire. Il pousse un grognement mais je fais alors jouer ma langue sur le gland. Il pousse un petit cri, oubliant son mécontentement.

Lentement j'introduit un doigt dans son intimité. Il se cambre sous cette intrusion. J'augmente ma torture autour de son membre, pour qu'il oublie cette sensation désagréable. J'en introduit un autre puis un autre, les remuant convulsivement tandis que Heero remue sous le plaisir, perdu parmi toutes ses sensations. 

Il se libère dans ma gorge et j'avale le tout, léchant une dernière fois son membre, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres dont je m'empare. Lentement, je retire mes doigts pour les remplacer par mon sexe gonflé.

Mon amour se crispe, agrippant mon dos, mordillant la peau de mon cou. Tendrement, je le couvre de caresse et de baisers. Il se détend peu à peu, se laissant aller à mes caresses. Doucement, je me met en mouvement, rentrant et sortant de son intimité. Son souffle court dans mon cou, ses fort gémissements… Tout cela pousse mon désir à l'explorer tout entier, cherchant à aller plus loin de lui.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres alors que je me répand en lui. Il caresse mon dos, me regardant avec amour. Il m'embrasse puis dépose des baisers sur mon visage.

-Aishiteru Duo.

Je lui sourit, l'embrassant de nouveau tandis que je me retire de son intimité.

-Me too. I love you Heero.

Il se blottit contre moi, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Je suis le plus heureux du monde, chuchote-t-il. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé…

Et il se bédouine contre mon torse, finissant par s'endormir. je caresse sa peau devenu moite et collante après nos ébats. Mon amour…Je t'aime et je te vengerais. Je ferais payer à Wufei le fait de t'avoir prit. Je referais un monde où nous seront heureux. J'embrasse son front avant de moi aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.

****

A suivre

**************************

[1] = Moi aussi Duo, je t'aime

**************************

Laimë : Mais… Il est court ce chapitre ? !

Law : Chuut, fallais pô le dire -_-

Duo : Ouais, tu te relâches ! 

Law : Nope, j'ai eu une panne d'inspi et après une panne d'ordi ^^000

Shi-sama : Po grave, t'es largement pardonnée ^______________^

Law : Euh, fais gaffe, t'as de la bave qui dégouline sur ton clavier ^^

Shi-sama *attrape une serpillière déjà trempée* : Arigato ^^

Laimë : ^^00 Alors REVIEWSSSSSSS 

Law : Onegaiiiii ^^


	16. Prélude à la guerre

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law

****

E-mail: Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp

****

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5… Avec personne èé

Wufei : Pourquoi toujours moi ? TT

Shi-sama : Sage Fido, retourne à la niche !

Wufei un collier autour du cou et relié à une pitite niche en bois couleur RéléPink : TTTTTT

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, OOC, Yaoi.

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru si.

****

Ch'tite note : Après le calme va venir la guerre èé. Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Cette fic est entièrement fini et elle est sur mon dur, j'attend simplement vos review pour continuer de la publié èé Et vip, j'suis une sadique, on se refait pas 0 And now, réponse aux reviews :

****

Ishtarlee67 : Mici Chui contente que cela t'es plus. Voili la suite et encore mici pour le rev'

****

Chris52 : Oula 0 Tu sais que je commence à avoir peur car avec ce qui va suivre…. Vai pas être trèèès gentille avec Wu, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas 000 Marchi d'aimer et de suivre toujours aussi fidèlement cette fic, cela ma fait trèèèès plaisir Kisu et la suite

****

Clôtho : Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer Et pis, faut être missant dans les scénar sinon c'est pô drôle èé hihihihi Kisu et mici pour ton rev'

****

Carina D : Effectivement, tu le saura, mais pô tout de suite alors d'ici là, un peu de patience, t'aura tes réponses bientôt Mici pour le rev'

****

Makena : Elle va bien la futur Melle Shinigami Mais (si t'a eut ma lettre --) Faut qu'on continu le truc car théoriquement (dans l'asile) il est même pô au courant qu'il va devenir papa -- Bon, je sais que t'es en pleine révision alors je t'embêterais pas avec ça On verra après. Mici pour le rev' ma chirie

****

Yami-Rose 1 : Voili THE suite Mici pour le rev'

****

No name : Voili la suite, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu 0

****

Kamara : Tu va être servi car y'a la suite de cette fic plus A la mer en ligne Pour la dernière, tu devra un peu attendre, je suis à court d'idée tordu èé Kisu et mici pour ton review

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Prélude à la guerre-

POV de Wufei

Je me retrouve une fois de plus projeté contre le mur. Ce sale dragon croit pouvoir me donner une leçon… Je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à le maîtriser, tout comme mes pouvoirs. Je crache du sang par terre et me relève pour avancer vers le dragon vert émeraude qui me fixe.

__

-/ Tu vas parvenir à me maîtriser quand, Petit Homme ! /

-Va te faire, je grommelle.

__

-/ Alors tu abandonnes…/

-Jamais !

Il m'énerve… Je bouillonne de rage. Je me concentre sur lui. Je le dominerais… C'est pas un petit dragon qui va m'en faire baver ! Le sol se met à trembler tout comme ma colère, fusillant le dragon émeraude. Je le sens enfin…. La terre… J'ai un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres puis des milliers de lianes enserrent Xiwang. J'ai enfin réussi à...

__

-/ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! /

Le dragon déplie ses énormes ailes cuirassées et brise ma prison de verdure. MERDE ! ! !

__

-/ Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir avec ça ! Fit-il hautain /

-Grrr ! ! !

__

-/ Tu ne tueras jamais Shinigami avec ça ! /

-Tu vas voir, je hurle.

Le sol se met à trembler de plus belle et cette fois-ci les lianes s'allient avec la terre, le recouvrant comme une montagne. Xiwang n'oppose aucun résistance, ses petites yeux me fixant. La terre est enfin sous mon contrôle… J'ai déjà l'eau qui a été plus facile à maîtriser.

Le dragon abaisse la tête et ce geste de soumission me surprend. Est-ce que par hasard…

-Tu me reconnais enfin ? Je fais avec un ton supérieur.

__

-/ Oui, Maître. Vous avez enfin vos pouvoirs… /

Un sentiment d'extrême satisfaction m'envahit. J'ai réussi à mater mon dragon ainsi que les pouvoirs qui me reviennent de droit. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toi, Duo… Je récupérais Heero…. Il est à moi… Un rire sort de ma gorge et raisonne dans la forêt. Un rire à l'aspect diabolique. Je vais activer mon temple afin de coincer Shinigami et déclarer par la même occasion le début de cette guerre.

-Xiwang, suis-moi !

Je rentre dans le temple alors que la terre libère mon dragon. Il prend une plus petite apparence et me suit dans les couloirs de pierre verte, couverte de mousse par endroit. Je vais activer ce portail pour empêcher Duo de détruire le monde…. Et j'aurais enfin Heero pour moi tout seul…

J'entre dans la grande pièce principale, là où j'ai rencontré mes ancêtres. Un énorme pentacle couvre le sol. C'est étrange…. Cette sensation… Comme si….Comme si je savais déjà ce que je devais faire…. Je vais prendre la petite dague qui est posée sur le socle sur ma droite. Elle doit être là depuis des millénaires mais elle est comme neuve et…. Toujours aussi tranchante….

Je retourne au centre du pentacle et agrandit l'entaille que je viens de me faire au poignet. Le sang coule au milieu même du cercle, se répandant dans les rainures de pierre, traçant des dessins célestes. Je guéris ma blessure d'un geste presque mécanique tandis que mon sang versé continue son chemin. Le pentacle est entièrement couvert de mon sang… je peux alors réciter ce qui va l'activer et rien ne pourra le faire revenir en arrière.

__

Par mon Sang,

Temple de l'Est,

Gardien du Fléau,

Je t'active…

Que ta lumière envahisse le Ciel et la Terre,

Afin que le mal recule,

Dans les méandres de la Terre.

Je suis toujours au milieu mais le pentacle se met à briller. Sa lumière verte envahit la pièce avant de s'élever comme une colonne majestueuse. Elle va droit au ciel. Un sourire satisfait germe sur mes lèvres. Prend garde Duo car tu vis tes dernière heures….

****

POV de Trowa

J'ai une drôle de sensation….

-Trowa, tu ne sens pas…

-Si. Wufei a activé son temple…

Il n'aurait pas dû, pas maintenant…. Mon petit blond se détache, ses yeux turquoise me fixant avec tendresse et inquiétude. Comme il l'a activé, il faut que nous aussi nous le fassions sinon… Il va s'épuiser avant que la guerre ne commence… Je dépose un baiser sur le front de mon Ange.

-Quatre, je vais y aller aussi.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure solution…

Il a un air triste. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à eux… mais la guerre est cruelle et il y en aura qui succomberont… C'est inévitable….

-Quatre, c'est pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise qu'il faut activer nos temples.

-Mais il manquera celui de G… Celui de Heero.

-Pour cela, on agira en temps et en heure. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets mon Ange.

Il me sourit timidement. Même si je dois affronter Shinigami, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je m'empare tendrement de ses lèvres si douces… je n'aime pas le laisser partir loin de moi, mais la guerre est imminente et je ne peux plus me permettre d'être égoïste.

-Trowa…

-Hn ?

-Je t'aime…

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres puis il s'envole... Ses ailes d'une blancheur si pure se fondent bientôt avec le bleu du ciel. Le vent vient caresser mon visage sans émotion… Mais mon cœur souffre….

A mon tour, je prend mon envol pour le Sud, là où je dois activer la dernière protection de cette Terre. Celle du Nord l'est depuis toujours grâce aux hommes et à ceux qui désirent repousser le mal. Ce temple, c'est Gabriel lui-même qui l'a mit sous la protection des hommes. Il était le seul à avoir foi en eux malgré leurs esprits corrompus par le vice…

J'atterris devant le temple du Sud….J'entre et je vois Suzaku au milieu du temple. Le grand phénix aux plumes couleur couché du soleil me fixe.

__

-/ Tu viens toi aussi activer le pentacle ? /

-Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix.

__

-/ Nous non, mais lui oui… /

Oui, il a le choix…. Tout dépend de lui mais en attendant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix…. Assurer la protection de cette planète…. Je me place au centre du pentacle, mes ailes repliées derrière moi alors que le phénix est allé se poser un peu plus loin.

Je fais couler un peu de mon sang sur le pentacle qui ne tarda pas à devenir surbrillant et je récite :

__

Par mon Sang,

Temple du Sud,

Gardien du Fléau,

Je t'active…

Que ta lumière envahisse le Ciel et la Terre,

Afin que le mal recule,

Dans les méandres de la Terre.

Une colonne de lumière orange rouge s'élève dans le ciel… La route vers la guerre est déjà bien avancée. Je crains le pire…. Je voudrais pouvoir les sauver mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir…. La guerre demande des sacrifices…. J'ai du mal à dire cela mais je dois pouvoir y croire, croire en lui….

****

A suivre

Laimë : Je veux un massacre ! ! ! ! !

Law : Hey ! On se calme -- 00

Laimë : Mais Oo C'est Wufei que je vais massacrer èé

Law : Huuum, on peut peut-être s'arranger lueur qui ne présage rien de bon

Laimë : Yes ! ! ! èé grand sourire sadique

Shi-sama : TOUS SUR FIDO !!!!!!!!

L&L : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!

Wufei : Pourquoi moi TT

Shi-sama : Paske t'as touché mon Mamour èé

Law-chan : Paske t'as touché le Mamour de mon Mamour èé

Laimë : Paske j'aime ça èé

SamaS : 0

Wufei se tournent vers les lecteurs : Pour me sauver, des reviews par pitié TT

Les 3 Folles : A LA NICHE FIDO !!!!!


	17. Déclenchement des hostilités

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law

****

E-mail: Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp

****

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5… Avec personne èé

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, OOC, Yaoi.

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru si et Xiwang aussi

****

Ch'tite note : Après le calme va venir la guerre èé. Bientôt la fin de ce fic que je voulais finir pendant les vacances mais c'est rapé -- Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews :

****

Leenaren : Du côté de Xiwang ? J'ai trouver un fan du dragon vert de Môsieur Wu le missant ? ? Bah ! c'est vrai qu'il est bo mais je préfère mon Yoru Mici pour ton rev'

****

Ishtarleen67 : SI t'a dévorer l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de celui-ci ? ? ? J'espère que ça te plaira et marchi pour le rev'

****

Carina D : Avant de savoir comment tout cela va se terminer, faut d'abord entamer la guerre Ce qui sera fait avec ce chapitre Mici pour ton rev' (Je fatigue à 00h09 donc me répète, gomen ne --)

****

Tenshi-Shinigami : T'inquiète Wu va sourffrir à ptit feu èé Laimë va s'en faire un véritable plaisir ( moi aussi ). Mici pour ton rev' -

****

Kamara : Voli la suite J'espère que tu sauras satisfaite 0 Mici pour ton rev'

****

BakaSama Maxwell : #### Mici Baka-chan Pour A la mer, j'ai posté un new chapitre pi sinon son sur le site (3 nouveaux -)

****

Yami-rose1 : Qui subira le plus de casse ? Ben… Y'en a déjà un 1 Bref, tu verras bien Mici pour le rev'

****

Makena : Je te l'avais dit de pas laisser ce sale chinois avec moi èé Y'a que Duo qui peut me maîtrisé et encore Bref, j'aimerais lui faire la même chose dans l'asile, je peux ? ? ? Stoplaiiiiii Allez, KISU ma chirie et marchi pour le rev' -

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "" indique un changement du POV ou de lieu.

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Déclenchement des hostilités -

POV de Duo

Je me réveille doucement, sentant sur moi un poids et une chaleur plus qu'agréable. Je caresse sa douce peau halée. Il dort encore sur moi. So cute…. Je dépose un baiser sur son front puis je me dégage lentement de son étreinte. Je le laisse dormir sur les draps de soie noir. Tu es si beau mon ange….

Je fais apparaître sur moi un peignoir de soie noir et je sors silencieusement de la pièce. Seule sa respiration régulière se fait entendre. Je me retrouve dans le couloir envahi par des âmes errantes qui sont restées ici, certainement pour hanter les lieux.

Je me dirige vers le devant du temple, curieux de savoir ce qui se passe… J'ai une étrange sensation qui me titille depuis un moment. On dirait que la porte des Enfers est " bloquée. " Je vois Yoru venir vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

__

-/ Et bien… Il semblerait que les temples soient activés… /

Je fronce les sourcils et je sors du temple, voyant alors dans le ciel deux colonnes de lumière. Je fais un tour d'horizon et je vois les deux autres. Les lumières sont vertes, brunes, bleues et orange rouge. Il ne manque qu'un temple, celui de Kirin, celui de… J'ai encore le temps pour activer le pentacle, pour réaliser la prophétie… Pour toi mon amour…

Je rentre dans le temple avec la ferme intention de tout faire pour arriver à mes fins. Je vais devant la porte des Enfers pour faire venir des démons…. Je vais les envoyer détruire les temples…

-Je vous appelle… Moi, Shinigami, créatures de l'ombre… Venez à moi….

Trois monstres de feu apparaissent sur le pas de la porte… Ces trois suffiront, je ne peux pas en envoyer un tout de suite au temple du Nord car les hommes n'en seront que plus effrayés. Je compte tout d'abord m'occuper des obstacles majeurs.

-Vous allez détruire les temples de l'Ouest, de l'Est et du Sud.

Les trois créatures acquiescent. C'est juste histoire de les occuper, je sais pertinemment qu'ils viendront à bout de ses créatures, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Je leur cède le passage et d'un pas lent et lourd, ils marchent dans le couloir, en route pour leur mission. Je les regarde s'éloigner, sachant bien que je les envoie vers une autre mort.

-Yoru !

__

-/ Oui, Duo ? /

-Préviens-moi s'il y a un quelconque problème.

__

-/ Bien, Duo. /

Puis, je laisse le petit dragon pour retourner dans mes appartements. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille en mon absence. Je rentre dans la pièce où règne encore le silence. Je me rapproche de mon amant, paisiblement endormi. Tu es si beau….

Je m'assoie auprès de lui, caressant son dos découvert. Il remue doucement. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux. Ses deux lagons me fixent à la fois perdus et rassurés.

-Hello my angel.

-Ohayo, répondit-il doucement.

Il vient se bédouiner contre moi et je me met à caresser ses cheveux en bataille.

-Duo…

-Hn ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à…. A Wufei ? Demande-t-il avec une voix étranglée.

-Hee-chan…

-Je veux le savoir !

Je peux pas lui cacher, il le sera tôt ou tard… Shit ! Il me regarde avec détermination. Je me penche sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je le tuerais, car il va forcement se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Je lui dis la vérité d'un ton suave. Il frémit à ses mots et se colle un peu plus contre moi. Il cherche à être en sécurité. Mais tu l'es mon amour…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour refaire ce monde !

Je prend son visage dans mes mains, l'obligeant à se relever. Ses yeux confus me fixent.

-Pour toi… Je dis dans un murmure.

Je capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, mêlant passion et douceur. Il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque pour approfondir ce baiser, me rapprochant de son corps nu. Je le prend dans mes bras, jamais plus je ne saurais séparé de toi… Plus jamais….

Tout d'un coup, le temple se met à trembler. Je me sépare de Heero pour me concentrer sur…. C'est lui…. Un sourire germe sur mes lèvres. L'heure de te tuer est enfin venu….Mais je ne dois pas le laisser seul…. Mais je ne peux pas non plus lui laisser Yoru.

-Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Heero, tu vas rester ici !

-Mais…

Je me lève et m'habille rapidement avec mes habits de cuir noir : Un pantalon et un t-shirt. L'heure de s'amuser un peu est venu plus vite que prévu… Mais je sais qu'il lui sera impossible de rester ici sans rien faire. Heero va vouloir sortir du temple. A ce moment là, Yoru entre dans la pièce et mon amour le regarde avec de grands yeux surpris.

****

POV de Heero

C'est…. C'est un dragon ! ! ! Je suis plus que surpris… J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Duo a fini de s'habiller. Non, il faut que je le retienne, il ne doit pas…

-Duo-chan !

Je m'accroche à lui comme un désespéré. Il est un peu surpris mais il me prend dans ses bras. Trop de choses m'arrivent en ce moment et je m'en veux de ne rien contrôler.

-Ne me laisse pas, je gémis.

Doucement, il me détache de lui pour plonger ses deux améthystes dans mon regard.

-Tu restes ici, fit-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Mais je…

-Heero !

Son regard est tendre, me suppliant de lui obéir. Je ne peux pas lui résister.

-Je vais t'envoyer un démon pour qu'il doit ton " garde du corps ", fit-il en souriant. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse et s'en va, suivit du petit dragon. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre…. Il n'est plus là…. Je me demande quel démon va venir…. Quand j'y pense…. Cela me fait tout drôle…. Je ressens quelques tremblements…..

Refaire le monde…. Ses mots qu'il a prononcé raisonnent dans ma tête…. Il a réellement envie de refaire le monde pour moi mais…. Le refaire ne changera rien. Je veux vivre avec lui sur cette terre et pas une autre.

Mon regard se pose sur des vêtements qu'il a du poser à mon attention. Je m'habille rapidement avec, revêtant le jean et le débardeur bleu clair. Je souris à cette attention qu'il a eu pour moi mais je dois l'arrêter, il ne doit pas…. Pas détruire la terre quand à Wufei…. Je n'en sais rien… Je…. Je ne peux oublier ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je vais pour sortir de la pièce mais à priori le démon que m'a promis Duo est là. Je suis empli d'un certaine crainte. Je le regarde avec hésitation. Sa taille est imposante, il est deux fois plus grand que moi. Son corps est très musclé, sa peau luisant à cause du feu qui doit régner en enfer. On dirait un sorte de cuirasse, rouge sang… Ses yeux jaunes me regardent avec dédain. Il porte des cheveux noir en bataille. Il a deux cornes sur le crâne. Je n'ose bouger et ma voix est comme bloquée face à ce démon.

****

POV de Wufei

Xiwang continue de détruire les arbres de la forêt ainsi que les démons qui s'y sont réfugiés. Notre arrivée n'a pas été discrète…. Même si cette endroit est protégé par les forces occultes du mal, j'ai pu faire trembler la terre…Je t'attend… L'heure de la bataille a sonné Shinigami….

****

A suivre

Laimë : èé

Law : èé

Duo : èé

Wufei : Keski ya ? se méfie

Laimë : C'est bientôt l'heure de la vengeance èé

Law : TORTURE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo : YES ! ! ! ! Shinigami lives ! ! ! ! !

Wufei : Shi tasukete TT

Shi-sama s'enfile un p'tit coca light lemon en terminant de corriger la fic le tout accompagné d'un léger p'tit gros sourire sadique : hn

RevieeewS


	18. Ennemi de toujours

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law

****

E-mail: Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp

****

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5… Avec personne èé

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, OOC, Yaoi, mise à mort èé

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru si.

****

Ch'tite note : Voici la bataille que tout le monde attendait Wu/Duo . J'espère que cela sera assez sanglant pour certain car j'ai vu que beaucoup de personne voulait torturer Wu au possible. Moi aussi èé Si seulement Makena pouvait me laisser lui faire la même chose dans l'Asile lol

MERCI pour les reviews Je suis désolé de pas faire au cas par cas mais là je suis à moitié chouté à cause des médicaments, à 2 jours du BAC -- Bref, pitit publication avant que les choses sérieuses que m'attendent ne prennent tout mon temps, déjà que mes révisions sont pas fini Mais bon, c'est pas ma faute si le lycée nous laisse que 5 jours pour réviser -- Allez, je vous laisse avec ce fic dont vous attendez tous la fin 0 Plus que un chapitre lol

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Ennemi de toujours -

POV de Duo

Je sors enfin du temple et je le vois, là, face à moi. Quelques mètres nous séparent… Il me regarde avec défi. Son dragon vert émeraude dévaste les arbres mais il stoppe, venant vers son maître avec un regard noir qui m'est destiné.

Je sens Yoru bouillonner de rage. C'est alors qu'il prend une apparence plus imposante. Les deux dragons se défient du regard, tout comme Wufei et moi. L'atmosphère est tendue… Pourvu que Heero ne sorte pas du temple car je… Je ne serais peut-être plus maître de moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je lâche pour déclencher les hostilités.

-Me venger…. Et récupérer Heero.

Son sourire narquois…. Il me nargue… Jamais tu ne le toucheras… J'en fais la promesse… Je le dévisage et fais apparaître dans ma main un grande faux d'argent. Le métal luit sous le soleil, la lame tranchante scintille.

-Tu ne comptes même pas m'arrêter ? Je fais ironique. Tu ne penses qu'à tes intérêts personnels !

-La ferme ! Je n'ai aucun reproche à me faire.

-Pourtant tu devrais….

Mon regard se fait plus perçant et je vois que ça l'énerve. Je souris un peu plus face à cette colère qui monte en lui. Ca sera encore plus amusant. D'un coup, il me fonce dessus, sortant son katana de nul part. Je l'arrête avec ma faux dans un mouvement rapide. Son regard onyx est empli de haine, de rage…. Je le fais reculer et l'attaque par la même occasion. Il est vraiment agile. Nos armes s'entrechoquent, le bruit du métal raisonne…

Yoru ne bouge pas d'un pouce, mais il ne quitte pas l'autre dragon du regard. Je continue d'esquiver et d'attaquer mon ex-coéquipier. Les fracas métalliques continuent sans que je puisse l'atteindre…. Je sens la porte de l'Enfer qui augmente ses désastres… Une brèche. Je saisis cette occasion et je lui donne un coup au flan.

Mon adversaire recule, se retenant son flanc qui dorénavant saigne, le sang coulant à flot. Je souris, satisfait de lui avoir porté un coup assez douloureux.

****

POV de Wufei

Ce fils de chien a réussi à m'avoir. Si seulement je n'avais pas porter mon attention sur la porte de l'Enfer et la souffrance qu'elle engendre à la terre.…Elle souffre…. Je le sens…. Argh ! Cela me déconcentre…. J'ai… Mal… A la tête… Je recule encore plus pour ne pas être à la portée de sa faux. Je hais quand il a ce petit air supérieur…

-Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ?

Il me nargue… Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable…

-/ Xiwang ! /

__

-/ Oui, maître ? /

-/ A toi de le réduire en cendre… Lui et son stupide dragon ! /

Mon dragon reste immobile un instant puis il se met à cracher un jet de flamme vers Duo. Celui-ci esquive rapidement et se retrouve ensuite sur la tête de son dragon qui attaque derechef le mien. Je me met un peu à l'écart pour essayer de stopper mon sang qui coule de cette blessure assez profonde.

Il ne m'a pas loupé le salaud ! Mais mes pouvoirs de guérison ne marchent que sur les petites plaies. Le sang coule toujours mais un peu moins abondamment.

-Tu te défiles ? Crie Shinigami.

Je ne répond rien et me concentre. Je veux utiliser la terre mais…. Mais vu qu'elle souffre, elle refuse de me répondre, préférant soigner ses propres blessures. Merde ! Comment je vais faire…. Argh ! Mon mal de tête…. Si seulement je pouvais la faire taire…. Ses cris de souffrance envahissent ma tête….

J'essaye de vider mon esprit alors que pas très loin de moi, les deux dragon se battent, les arbres tombent, la terre tremble… Les coups de queue fouettent l'air et les coups de dents essayent d'atteindre l'autre. Duo est toujours sur son dragon.

C'est un dragon…. Je suis le maître des dragons… Je me concentre pour essayer de le manipuler. Si j'ai deux dragons, cela sera un jeu d'enfant…. Mais j'ai beau fouiller son esprit, je ne peux pas le manipuler, il résiste. Pourquoi ? C'est peut-être à cause de sa nature… un démon…. Non, c'est une réplique de Shinigami…. C'est pour cela…. Ce dragon est comme son double alors si je blesse l'un, je blesserais l'autre. Cet imbécile d'américain !

-/ Xiwang, fais tout pour le blesser, même si c'est minime /

Le dragon vert déploie ses ailes et s'envole dans les airs, attaquant le dragon noir. Il atteint son adversaire à l'épaule. Le dragon gémit mais c'est tout. Mon regard se pose sur Duo qui se tient l'épaule… Du sang… Si je tue son dragon, je le tue lui…

****

POV de Duo

Argh ! Ce salaud, il a trouvé une faille…. Mais je sais que Yoru ne laissera plus rien passer… Mon dragon l'attaque, énervé par le coup qui vient de m'être infligé. Le dragon vert recule sous la violence de l'attaque… Cette situation me rappelle…

Je descend de Yoru et m'éloigne, ma faux à la main. Je ne voudrais pas être touché encore une fois…. Wufei n'est pas très loin et je peux clairement voir qu'il se concentre sur Yoru. Il veut s'acharner sur lui pour me tuer… Mais il ne sait pas que s'il tue Yoru, je ne mourrais pas, je serais juste très blessé.

-/ Yoru ! /

__

-/ Oui, Duo ? /

-/ Pulvérise-moi ce dragon, sert toi de mes pouvoirs ! /

__

-/ Mais… /

-/ Sert-en ! /

Il ne veut pas que je partage mes pouvoirs car cela va m'affaiblir… Yoru se concentre pour se servir d'un peu de mes pouvoirs… Il relance son attaque, surprenant l'autre dragon. Il le griffe à la patte, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Le dragon de Wufei recule sous le coup et mon dragon lui crache des flammes aussi brûlantes que celle de l'Enfer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Je sens la présence de….

Je fais volte-face et arrête son sabre de justesse. Le chinois m'a prit en traître… Je le repousse et son regard noir me fixe avec haine. Il se tient le flanc qui saigne moins que tout à l'heure.

-Alors, on ne se bat plus à la loyale, Mr Justice !

-Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, grogne-t-il.

-Tu trouves ? C'est pas moi qui m'accapare les personnes sans leur accord !

Son regard s'intensifie. On en vient au véritable sujet de cette bataille…. Heero…. Celui à qui tu as volé son innocence… Je te le ferais payer au centuple….

****

POV de Heero

Je suis toujours face à ce démon. Je… Non, il ne me fera rien… Duo l'a dit et j'ai confiance en lui.

-Laisse-moi passer !

-Non ! Shinigami a dis que vous ne deviez pas sortir alors vous ne sortirez pas.

Je le dévisage. Il a vraiment des démons très loyaux…. Trop loyaux… Kuso ! Il est quand même imposant…. Je m'en fiche ! Je vais sortir de ce temple. Je sens que la terre tremble… Une énergie négative règne ici et elle augmente… Je me sens mal…. J'essaye de passer mais il me barre la route.

-Laisse-moi passer ! Je fais énervé.

Un nouveau tremblement bien plus fort que les précédents le déstabilise. J'en profite pour passer et parcourt rapidement les couloirs. Il ne me lâche pas. Kuso ! ! ! Il faut que je trouve la sortie… Duo… Attends-moi, je ne veux pas que tu détruise ce monde….

****

POV de Duo

Ce sale chinois à réussi à me blesser à la cuisse mais il ne va pas s'en sortir indemne. Je l'attaque avec toutes mes forces et au dernier moment, je lui envoie une boule d'énergie faite de feu. Il vole jusqu'à s'écraser contre un arbre. Il ne s'y attendait pas…

J'ai remarqué deux tâches blanches se poser sur le sol… Je regarde à cet endroit et je vois… Quatre et Trowa…. Deux ailes d'un blanc pur sont dans leurs dos. C'était donc eux les deux anges… je souris intérieurement mais ce n'est pas à eux que j'en veux. J'aimerais qu'ils restent en dehors de cela. Mais pourquoi se sont-ils risquer à venir ici ?

-Quatre, Trowa. Partez d'ici !

-Duo… Nous…

-Nous ne te laisserons pas faire.

-Quoi tuer ce con de chinois ?

-Détruire la terre….

Cette voix…. C'est…. Je me retourne. Heero sort du temple pour venir vers moi…. Je reste paralysé par cette vision. Le démon arrive peu après et prend un air effrayé en voyant mon amant venir à moi.

-Duo, je ne veux pas d'un autre monde…. Je veux celui-ci.

-Je….

Sa main effleure ma joue dans un geste tendre. Je ne dois pas céder.

-Je veux vivre dans ce monde avec toi.

Sa voix est douce… Tendre…. Ce visage… Je ferme un instant les yeux voyant comme un flash…

-Gabriel, je murmure.

Heero me regarde tendrement. Oui, j'ai déjà combattu pour toi par le passé… J'ai voulu refaire le monde pour toi… Gabriel…. Tu t'es réincarné en Heero…. J'étais vraiment bête de pas m'en rendre compte. Tu étais là… Juste sous mon nez…. Mon amour…

-Heero.

-Hn ?

-Reste en dehors de tout ça !

Il me regarde avec étonnement. Je dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et je fais sortir mes ailes de cuirasse noir. Je m'envole vers Yoru, les laissant à terre. Wufei est très mal en point alors je vais en profiter pour en finir avec son dragon émeraude. Je n'ose pas jeter un regard en arrière… Il a jeté le trouble en moi… Mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de le venger. Je ne veux pas l'impliquer, ni lui, ni Quatre, ni Trowa….

****

POV de Quatre

Je me rapproche de Ga… Euh, Heero, sitôt que Duo s'est envolé.

-Heero ?

Il se retourne vers moi. Je connais ce regard de reproche…. C'est celui de Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir éveillé avant ?

-Nous ne savions pas…

-Hn.

-Tu...

-Maintenant, quand j'ai pris conscience de ce qui se passait, la souffrance de la terre… Maintenant que je vois Shinigami se battre.

Sa voix se fait dure, lourde de reproche comme pour moi que pour Duo.

-Heero… Est-ce que ce qui s'est déjà passé va se reproduire ?

Il ne me dit rien et fixe Wufei qui se relève avec peine. Je me mord la lèvre inférieur tout dépend de lui….

****

POV de Heero

Je me souviens enfin de cela… Cela s'est déjà produit, il y a longtemps…. Shinigami s'est déjà battu contre le Maître des Dragons, pour avoir mes faveurs… A cette époque, je ne savais pas qui choisir mais aujourd'hui…. Je regarde Duo se battre avec férocité contre le dragon émeraude. Cette fois, c'est différent, j'ai choisit… Je t'ai choisit toi, Duo… Ne me déçoit pas, je t'en pris….

****

POV de Duo

J'évacue toute ma rage dans ce combat acharné contre le dragon de Wufei. Yoru l'attaque d'un côté et moi de l'autre. Peu à peu, il succombe sous nos coups, se débattant pour survivre. Mais tu ne survivras pas !

Je vais me poser sur le crâne d'écaille émeraude et plante ma faux dans sa chair. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur et secoue violemment la tête. Je suis éjecté mais je retire ma faux, me rétablissant avec difficulté. Yoru le saisit à la gorge et la déchire avec ses crocs acérés. Les hurlements redoublent et il tente vainement de se défaire de son emprise. Mais Yoru ne le lâche pas, déchirant sa chair, le sang coulant à flot le long de son cou jusqu'au sol.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, le dragon vert rend son dernier soupir. Son corps tombe lourdement sur le sol tandis que Yoru tient toujours sa tête qui pend dans sa gueule. Je me retourne vers ceux qui sont restés au sol. J'ai de nombreuses blessures mais la douleur corporelle n'est rien à côté de ce que tu peux me faire…. C'est toi, Heero qui est capable de me tuer dans tout les sens du terme…

Je laisse Yoru en finir avec sa proie et me dirige vers le chinois. C'est à ton tour de mourir…

****

A suivre

Laimë : SUGOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Law : 000

Wufei : Nan ! ! ! Ne me dites pas que ….

Laimë : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Duo : TORTURAGE DE WUFFY èé

Law : Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable d'eux 000

Laimë : C'est pas vraiiiiii, moi je suis sous ta responsabilité chantonne Et je vais faire un carnage

Wufei : ReviewS 


	19. Un monde avec toi

****

Titre : Shinigami's Prophesy

****

Auteur : Law

****

E-mail: Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec une forte inspiration de X de Clamp

****

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5… Avec personne èé

****

Genre : Fantastic, Magie ( UA ), Romance, POV, OOC, Yaoi, Death, torturage èé et…. Je préviens que ce sera GORE ! ! !

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais Yoru si.

****

Ch'tite note : DEVINEZ QUI VA MOURIR Le souhait de beaucoup de lecteur va enfin se réaliser, j'espère seulement que ça vous plaira 00 Laimë y a été un peu fort. Bon, petites réponses aux reviews :

****

Yami-Rose 1 : Duo va bien torturer le pitit Wu èé Il s'est venger comme il se doit 0 Pour Heero, je te laisse lire, tu verras mais en général, les anges sont pacifistes 0 Mici pour ton rev'

****

Ariana Maxwell-Shinigami : Mici pour ton petit rev', ça me fait plaisir. Voici la fin qui j'espère te plaira

****

Makena : C'est vrai que tu connais déjà la fin, y'a des malines èé Bon, c'est pas très compliqué à être maline 0 Je te fais des gros KisuKisu ma chirie

****

BakaSama Maxwell : 00 Heureusement que Laimë ne craint pô Khyogami. Vipe un carnage èé Mais tu l'a déjà lu KISU my angel et marchi pour le rev'

Ce qui est entre /…/ sont des paroles dites par télépathie et en italique c'est les dragons, sinon en normal les maîtres ; entre "…", c'est la pensée des personnages. Et les "" indique un changement du POV ou de lieux

Bonne Lecture.

****

Shinigami's Prophesy

- Un monde avec toi ? -

POV de Trowa

Je regarde simultanément Duo, Heero et Wufei. Shinigami vient d'abattre le dragon de Wufei est s'apprête à en finir avec lui… Je ne sais quoi faire… Je sens la terre souffrir… Elle ne pourra pas aider Wufei. Il n'a plus que l'eau à sa disposition mais dans l'état où il est… Quatre a envie de les arrêter mais ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. Lorsque Duo se rapproche de Wufei, il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Heero qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

Mon ange blond va pour arrêter Duo mais je le retiens par le bras. Il se retourne et me supplie du regard.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de les arrêter, c'est à Heero.

Quatre me regarde puis il fixe le Japonais. Le silence règne quelques secondes avant que mon petit arabe le rompt :

-Heero, tu ne vas pas les arrêter ?

-Iie…

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Duo va...

-Je laisserais Duo faire. S'il doit tuer Wufei, je ne l'en empêcherais pas, mais je l'arrêterais s'il continue à vouloir refaire ce monde.

Quatre va pour répliquer mais il ne dis rien. Gabriel a fait son choix. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il ne le stoppe pas…. Je sens une certaine colère en lui et un soulagement. Je pense que Wufei lui a vraiment fait mal….

****

POV de Wufei

J'ai dû mal à tenir debout. Mon dos me fait souffrir. Je crache un peu de sang. Mon flanc me fait encore plus mal. Je n'ai peut-être plus assez de force pour me battre mais…. Je l'affronterais jusqu'au bout. Il se rapproche de moi, après avoir tuer Xiwang, il….Je regarde Heero. Même s'il gagne, tu seras toujours à moi… Je t'ai toujours aimé….

-Alors, on fait plus le malin ?

-Va te faire foutre !

-Le vaincu n'accepte pas sa défaite, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'ai pas encore perdu !

-Ca ne saurai tarder…

Il se rapproche encore de moi et je fais jaillir de l'eau, formant un tourbillon. Mais le feu consume le peu d'eau que j'ai réussit à faire apparaître, je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour la maintenir… Il joue avec sa faux et j'arrive avec peine à esquiver. C'est alors que je hurle.

Ce salaud à planter sa faux dans mon pied. Je sens la lame tranchante qui a coupé mes os. Je tiens debout par je ne sais quel miracle. Ses yeux améthystes me dévisagent. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir… [1]

Duo me saisit à la gorge. Sa main ne compresse pas ma gorge comme je l'aurais pensé… Elle me brûle…. Il brûle la peau de mon cou. Ca fait mal mais je compte plus ma douleur tellement j'ai mal de partout…. Au pied, au flanc, au dos, à la tête, au cou…. Mon corps tout entier soufre autant que la terre en cette heure.

J'ai tellement mal que je lui demanderais volontiers de me tuer sur le champ, afin de ne plus sentir ce corps qui me torture. Mais je ne lui demanderais jamais…. Je ne lui donnerais jamais une telle satisfaction….

****

POV de Duo

Je le sens trembler sous mes doigts. Je ressens une extrême satisfaction à le voir agoniser de la sorte. Je veux que tu souffres autant que tu as fait souffert mon amour… Même si je le perds à cause ce cet odieux spectacle que je lui offre, je l'aurais au moins vengé. Je le fais lentement agoniser… C'est beaucoup plus drôle qu'une mort rapide.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à mon Heero, je lui murmure.

-Il… N'était pas à toi, dit-il avec difficulté.

J'accentue le feu qui brûle sa gorge. Même à l'article de la mort, tu seras toujours aussi narquois. Décidément…. Même mes tortures ne te feront jamais perdre ta fierté… De toute façon, c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste.

-Non, il n'était pas à moi, mais je l'aurais eu bien plus loyalement que toi.

Il tousse et un filet de sang sort au coin de ses lèvres pourtant si fines et roses. Il porte une main sur mon poignet. Vaine tentative puisque j'ai toutes mes forces. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances.

D'un coup, je plonge ma main dans ses entrailles, l'accès m'étant facilité par sa blessure au flanc. Je brûle sa peau, ma main se saisit de ses tripes chaudes et visqueuses. J'aime pouvoir faire brûler les gens par simple contact…. Mon ennemi de toujours pousse un hurlement. Ma main est toujours sur sa gorge mais c'est afin de le maintenir debout. Son sang coule le long de mon bras, entachant de carmin ma peau si blanche.

En un cou sec, je lui arraches les tripes. Ses boyaux sont encore chauds…. Le sang se répand à flot sur le sol, coulant aussi le long de mon bras. Je lâche ma prise sur sa gorge et il s'écroule sur moi. Je lâche ses tripes pour le retenir. Il agonise… C'est jouissif de le voir ainsi. Il tombe à terre et ses os craquent car son pied et toujours retenu à terre par ma faux. Je le regarde pendant quelques minutes.…

J'ai enfin venger l'homme que j'aime…. S'il m'aime toujours après ce spectacle. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fais sortir mes ailes et je décolle aussi vite que je le peux. Je veux détruire ce monde de toute façon, il est corrompu, il est même pire que celui que je veux lui offrir. [2]

****

POV de Heero

Je retiens Quatre par le bras, de justesse, mais il s'arrête et me regarde.

-Heero, proteste-t-il.

-Je vais y aller.

-Mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Wufei, fit l'ange blond horrifié, des larmes coulant encore sur son fin visage.

Je me tourne vers Trowa et d'un seul regard, il me comprend. Il se saisit doucement de Quatre et pour la première fois depuis un longtemps, je fais sortir mes ailes. C'est un peu douloureux mais tant pis. Je dois arrêter Duo. Je prend mon envol et je me dirige vers le grand jardin qu'il y a au centre du temple. Il n'est accessible que par les airs. J'ai parcouru tout le temple sans pouvoir en trouver l'entrée. Je sais que c'est là que repose le pentacle, celui qui conduira la terre à la destruction.

Je me pose à quelques mètres de Duo alors qu'il allait entamer la cérémonie.

-Duo !

Il ne se retourne pas.

-Arrête Shinigami !

Ma voix est douce et autoritaire. Mais il se retourne enfin. Oui, je n'ai plus à faire à Duo, il est Shinigami. Je me rapproche doucement de lui.

-Tu ne dois pas détruire la terre.

-Pourquoi ? Les hommes sont pourris jusqu'à la moëlle. Regarde cette guerre !

-Non, ils ne le sont pas tous.

-Pfff.

Je suis tout près de lui mais il me lance un regard de défi.

-Shinigami, je ne veux pas d'un nouveau monde.

-Pourquoi ? Il sera...

-Pas meilleur que celui-ci, je coupe. Même si tu y met tout ton cœur.

Je passe doucement mes bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de moi.

-Shinigami, c'est toi que j'ai choisit mais… Onegai, ne détruit pas ce monde.

-…

Je me rapproche de ses douces lèvres.

-Fais-le pour moi, je murmure avant de l'embrasser.

Il se laisse aller à ce tendre baiser puis il le rompt pour me fixer. Il est confus, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il ne sait que décider.

-Heero…

-Hn ?

-Si je scelle la porte, tu sais bien que…

-Hai.

Je le prend dans mes bras et il me sert très fort contre lui. S'il scelle définitivement la porte, cela veut dire qu'il renonce à ses pouvoirs…. Il a peur de redevenir un simple humain, de ne plus pouvoir me protéger. Je le fis reculer, caressant son visage.

-Ce sera à mon tour de te protéger

-Mais...

-Tu doutes de moi ?

Il me considère un instant et me sourit.

-No my Angel.

Il se détache de moi et marche vers le pentacle. Il se met au centre. Il faut que je prévienne Trowa et Quatre. Je les appelle mentalement et ils me répondent.

-/ Allez vous en, Duo va sceller le pentacle. /

-/ Mais, proteste Quatre, et Wufei ? /

-/ Faites comme vous le souhaitez, mais dépêchez-vous, il commence. /

A l'instant même où je romps la liaison mentale avec les deux anges, Duo vient de commencer à réciter son incantation. Lorsqu'il aura finit, il perdra tout ses pouvoirs et le temple ainsi que ses alentours s'effondreront.

Je souris en le voyant faire. Voilà la plus belle preuve d'amour que je puisse recevoir…. Il renonce à être Shinigami pour moi…

Le pentacle brille d'une lueur rouge sanguine. La terre se craquelle. C'est alors que Duo s'écroule à terre. Le cercle qui l'entoure fume… de la lave en fusion se met à couler vers mon amour. Je prend mon envol et me pose à ses côtés. Je le prend dans mes bras puis je m'envole loin d'ici. Le pentacle est recouvert de lave… la lave des Enfers elle-même.

Je vois une tâche noir venir à moi… Le dragon noir de Shinigami. Il a prit une plus petite apparence. Mes yeux font des rapides aller-retour entre le dragon et le temple qui prend feu, s'écroule dans la lave qui le consume à petit feu. Puis, je le fixe alors qu'il est à ma hauteur.

-Tu vas disparaître, ne ?

__

-/ Oui, car je suis né des pouvoirs de Shinigami. /

-Dragon, je...

__

-/ Yoru… Je me nomme Yoru, me coupe-t-il. /

Les ténèbres…. Tu portes bien ton nom. Il a du mal à maintenir son vol.

-Yoru, j'ai besoin que tu gardes ses lieux.

__

-/ Pourquoi ? Le temple et la porte vont être scellé à jamais. /

-Je n'ai pas très confiance en certaines personnes.

__

-/ Je le ferais, si c'est le désir de Shinigami. /

-Ca l'est…

Je regard mon amour. Il est inconscient dans mes bras, blessé de toute part. Yoru le fixe aussi. Je suis que qu'il le fera…. Je me concentre et une lueur blanche vient entourer le dragon. Il se laisse envahir par la lueur, le guérissant, lui redonnant vie. Il me fixe, comme surprit par mon geste. Je remarque alors qu'il a un œil améthyste et un œil bleu cobalt…

__

-/ Pourquoi… ? /

-Car je sais que tu le feras.

Il me considère puis acquiesce. Sous nos pieds, le temple est complètement détruit, la lave séchant tout. Dorénavant, cela sera inaccessible au homme mais aux autres démons… Je les crois capable de tout. Je resserre Duo contre moi, déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu as tant fais pour moi… Aishiteru, mon amour….

-Je te laisse ces lieux à garder

-/ Vous reverrais-je un jour ? /

-Peut-être….

Je vole dans le ciel sans nuage, regagnant lentement notre planque… c'est vrai que nous sommes en guerre contre Oz. Les événements qui viennent de se passer étaient plus important que cette guerre mais maintenant…. Il faut l'éradiquer…. Je veux te prouver que l'on peux vivre heureux dans ce monde… Et je te protégerais, Tenshi.

****

POV de Duo

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Je porte une main à mon visage pour me réveiller un peu plus. Je remarque un bandage…. C'est vrai que… je ne suis plus Shinigami, enfin oui mais je n'ai plus aucun pourvoir. Argh ! Ca va être dur ! Je me relève doucement.

Je suis dans le lit de Heero car je suis en face du bureau où l'ordi de mon amour est éteint. Le reste de la pièce n'a pas bougé. Cela fait me fait tout drôle de revenir ici… Mais il est où ? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

-Tu es enfin réveiller Tenshi.

-Je suis pas un ange !

Heero rit à ma réponse et vient se poser à côté de moi. Il me regarde avec tendresse. J'aime ce regard….

-Si tu es mon Tenshi.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il en profite pour m'allonger sur le lit, se mettant à caresser ma peau. Je romps le baiser pour me blottir au creux de ses bras. Je suis sans défense… Je….

-Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je n'aime pas me sentir si vulnérable, je réponds doucement.

-Duo…

Sa main vint caresser mon visage puis il le relève. Je rencontre ses deux lagons bleus qui sont emplis d'une tendresse à laquelle je ne résiste pas.

-Je te protégerais, maintenant que je connais mes pouvoirs.

-Mouais, je…

-Duo.

Il m'oblige à le regarder et je…

-Ok, mais j'aime pas ça !

Heero me sourit puis se rapproche de mon cou. Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille.

-Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te domine, chuchote-t-il.

Je pousse un petit grognement et il s'empare de mes lèvres. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, caressant sa douce peau. Mais je serais curieux de savoir ce que sont devenu Quatre, Trowa et… je quitte ses douces lèvres.

-Heero, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Deux jours mon Ange.

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Durant ses deux jours.

Il dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres puis me raconte :

-Quatre et Trowa ont ramené le corps de Wufei, ils l'ont enterré près du Shenlong. Ils m'ont aidé à maîtriser mes pouvoirs d'Ange et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pu te guérir entièrement. Ils… Enfin, Quatre avait quand même peur de toi mais je lui ai assuré que tu étais inoffensif, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je suis pas inoffensif, je proteste.

-Hn. Et puis, une chose qui va t'enchanter, nous avons une nouvelle mission.

-Je croyais que tu avais définitivement oublié ce mot, je fais malicieusement.

-Hn.

Je vais pour râler mais il s'empare de nouveau de mes lèvres. Il a le don pour me faire fondre…. Je savoure ce baiser, sa main venant caresser mon flanc droit. Je frémis sous la caresse. Mais un énorme gargouillis se fait entendre. Heero rompt le baiser et rigole. Je rougis, tout gêné. Trahi par son propre estomac !

-En tout cas, y'en a un qui n'a pas changé.

Je lui souris, tout confus.

-Habille-toi, y'a Quatre qui prépare à manger.

Je constate alors qu'il ne me restait vraiment rien sur moi, même pas un boxer. Je regarde Heero avec malice.

-Je vois que môssieur en a profité.

-Tu voulais rester avec tes blessures et tes haillons ?

-T'es même pô drôle.

Je fais une mine boudeuse puis je m'habille avec les vêtements posés à côté du lit. Heero me regard avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ?

Il me sourit. Shit ! ! J'aime pas son petit sourire, ça cache quelque chose.

-Heero ? Je fais agacé.

-Hn ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh ! Rien, je pensais…

-Ah quoi ?

-Que c'était plutôt bien de pouvoir profiter de toi.

-QUOI ? ? ? ? ?

Il sort calmement de la chambre. Je remonte aussi vite que je peux le pantalon et me précipite en dehors de la pièce.

-HEERO ! ! Je hurle en descendant brouillement les escaliers.

Je déboule dans la cuisine où trois paires d'yeux me regardent. Je vois Quatre et Trowa devant la cuisinière et Heero est vers eux. Je rougis de honte, face à mon entrée fracassante alors qu'il y a deux jour ils m'auraient tué à cause de ma folie meurtrière.

Mon amant se rapproche de moi. Je ne réagi pas de suite mais il remonte la braguette du pantalon et referme le bouton.

-Tu ne devrais pas me tenter, chuchote-t-il.

-Heero ! Je proteste. 

-Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fais ? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je souris. Cela me soulage d'entendre ses paroles. J'me suis fait avoir par mon propre piège. -- Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il m'entraîne vers la table. Quatre assiettes ? Mais je constate à la pendule qu'il est midi. 0

Nous mangeons dans le calme, Quatre me jette encore des regards inquiets et timides. Je vais avoir du travail avant de pouvoir regagner la confiance de mon meilleur ami… Mais j'y arriverais. Pour l'instant, je mange, j'ai une faim de loup. C'est limite si j'engloutis pas l'assiette de mon amour. Bon, il m'a gentiment laissé ce qu'il voulais pas sous prétexte de plus avoir faim. Mais je sais que c'est pour me laisser sa part.

Après ce copieux repas, Heero m'emmène au salon, laissant les deux anges faire la vaisselle. Je suis blottit dans ses bras. Je sens bien qu'il y a un malaise qui règne ici…. J'aimerais…. Le faire disparaître et aussi….

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Je reviens.

Je me décolle de lui et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je me dirige vers l'entrée et je sors. Je respire l'air frais qui vient caresser mon visage. Je marche vers la forêt, là où sont nos gundams. Je vais quand même allez le voir, je veux le voir une dernière fois…. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même lorsque je l'ai tué…

J'arrive devant le Shenlong et je vois clairement l'endroit de sa sépulture. Son gundam a fier allure, tout comme lui… Jusqu'au dernier moment…. Je m'accroupis devant la tombe du chinois et je garde le silence. Le vent souffle, agitant les branches. Après quelques minutes de recueillement, je me relève et je fixe son gundam.

Il fallait bien que l'un de nous y laisse sa vie. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix…. Tu ne t'y es pas pris de la bonne manière et c'est pour cela que j'ai gagné son cœur. Si tu ne l'avais pas violé, je…. Peut-être que c'est moi qui l'aurais fait…. Peut-être que j'aurais préférer le gagner honnêtement ? Maintenant, tout est fini, personne ne nous dira ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'avait pas fait certain choix, tout comme lui et moi.

-Allez, sans rancune ?

Je tourne les talons et sors de la forêt. Je me sens un peu mieux face à lui. J'espère que tu sera quand même heureux, là où tu es Wufei….

Je me dirige vers la planque et Heero m'attend sur le bas de la porte. Il a deviné mes intentions. Mais ce n'est pas difficile… Il m'accueille avec un de ses grands sourire que j'adore tant. Il me prend dans ses bras et je l'embrasse.

Je t'aime tant et même si je ne suis plus qu'un humain, je veillerais sur toi…. Comme je te l'ai promis… Car cette guerre que nous avons mis de côté nous attend… Et nous la gagnerons…. Ensemble…..

****

OWARI

[1] Shi-sama :

Laimë :

Law-sama :

Duo :

Wufei : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!! TT

Mina : LA FERME FIDO !!!!

[2] Duo : SHINIGAMI LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!

Shi-sama machouillant la fin de son steack haché ben oui c'est l'heure de manger : J'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore.....

Laimë toute contente : Vip, chuis plutôt fière de moi

Law songeuse : Intéressant ça, faudrait que je fasse pareil à l'asile...

Fido agonisant : Bande de sadiques TTTTTT

Law : FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII saute de partout

Laimë : Deuxième longue fic fini

Wufei : On aurait pu s'en passer --

Duo : NAN ! ! ! J'adore cette fin èé

Heero : Hn collé à Duo

Law : Bah ! C'était le but de te faire souffrir Wuffy èé

Laimë : Vengeance personnel, tu te souviens ?

Wufei : Vous allez voir èé Quand Makena aura lu ça, je pourrais prendre ma revanche.

Law : Huummm, pit-être mais ça changera rien au fait que je porte quelque chose

Heero : Ca on devrait y remédier èé

Heero & Wufei : regard sadique

Law : KYA ! ! se planque derrière Duo Tu va tout de même pas les laisser me toucher, ne ? ? ? ? C'est quand même ta fille que je porte 

Duo : Débrouille-toi ! Je veux pas mon Hee-chan à dos mwa !

Law : 

Laimë : Allez un pitit review ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi


End file.
